When It Happens
by AlexzAndi
Summary: Lily&James have been associates for 4 years.When Lily's best friend leaves, leaving Lily and James to alone together, how far will their relationship go?And when Lily is ready for something more, will James' girlfriend get in the way? LJ SOC R
1. The Beginning of the Battles

The two black haired boys sat in the train compartment. They stared at each other challengingly. Their stares were broken, by the compartment door being opened by a short girl, with chocolate brown ringlets for hair, a milky brown complexion, and brown and blue eyes.

"Jamie, you wouldn't believe the hell getting a compartment." she said. James Potter looked at her with his golden hazel eyes.

"E.J, you came here with me. How did you have trouble getting a compartment?" he asked. E.J shrugged, then walked out the door again.

"Who _was_ that?" asked Sirius Black, with his chilly gray eyes staring at the door. James looked at him.

"That was my cousin." he said.

"She wa-" E.J walked back into the compartment with a chubby girl with red hair and intense green eyes, and a boy with pale skin and sandy hair. His eyes were a warm brown.

"Okay… Lilsy, this is Jamie Potter. Jamie Potter, this is Lilsy. And… he's- sorry. I don't know your name." E.J said to Sirius.

"Um… I'm Sirius Black." said Sirius. E.J nodded.

"Okay, so…guys… this is Remus. Remus… these are them. Lily… these are them. Guys… this is Lily. I'm E.J Potter." E.J said as started to clean the seat. "Wow, that was easier than I thought." They all looked at her like she was crazy. She finally sat down, and witnessed them looking at her. "What happened?" They all shook their heads and sat down. E.J sat at the window, next to Sirius. Lily sat in the middle of James and Remus. E.J looked at Sirius, and he looked at her. "So, you're really Sirius Black, from the 'Noble House of Black'?" Sirius nodded. "Wow."

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Sirius, a little more defensively than he intended. E.J looked at him for a minute.

"Oh- it just means that… I didn't imagine seeing you two sit together." she said. "You know, getting along and everything."

"E.J, is it?" Sirius asked. E.J nodded. "Did it _seem_ like we were getting along?" E.J laughed.

"Well then, what was the point in sitting together?" she asked. She looked at James. "Jamie, the point?"

"Yeah Jamie, what was the point?" Sirius asked mockingly. "Your cousin is annoying, Potter."

"Hey- don't talk about my cousin, Black. Even if she is a pain in the-" James started.

"Hey! This is _not_ 'Gang up on E.J day', okay." said E.J. "I just don't get the point in fighting over what your _parents_ think of each other."

"Hey!" Sirius and James shouted at the same time.

"No. Listen to me. Hear me out." said E.J. "Just because we're all purebloods, doesn't mean that we all hate muggleborns. And just because we're all purebloods, it doesn't mean that we all support that 'marry thy sister, keep the blood pure bullshit'. So- just because his family is into, _whatever the hell_ they're into, it doesn't mean that he's into it too." They all looked at her.

"I'm not a pureblood." said Lily. E.J looked at her and nodded.

"I know. You're a muggleborn, aren't you?" she asked. Lily nodded.

"You're lucky." she said.

"What? Being a pureblood? No way." E.J said.

"What?!" James and Sirius shouted simultaneously.

"Think about it. Being a pureblood means that a life is chosen for you already. Half bloods have choices, just like muggleborns have choices. Purebloods- we _have_ to go into a magical business… and something _good_ too. We're either expected to be a rich spoiled brat, or some business mind."

"And which are you?" Sirius asked.

"Neither." E.J said. Sirius scoffed.

"_Potter_ you say your last name is?" he asked. "You're a spoiled brat, _and_ a soon business mind." E.J rolled her eyes.

"As opposed to the dark magic, spoiled brat. The 'Dark Lord's' followers as your parents." she said.

"You don't know anything about me." Sirius said.

"No- I know the same amount about you, that you knew about me, when you decided to spit a smartass comment out of your mouth." E.J said. "For the record, I'm not rich. My father is."

"And your mother." Sirius said. "You're Eris Potter, right?"

"My name is E.J." she said, a she adjusted the belt on her extra big jeans. The only way that someone would be able to determine her a girl, was her face.

"So- if you're Eris Potter, your father would be Eric Potter- one of the chairs in the Wizengamot. Your mother would be April Potter… head Healer in St. Mungo's, and winner of last years Healer of the Year award. So… your father _and_ your mother are rich. Not to mention… well- I think your entire family." E.J rolled her eyes, and turned around.

"_Anyway_- Muggleborns can skip into other things like… being a doctor or lawyer." she said, brushing off the entire confrontation with Sirius.

"Then join the Wizengamot and become a healer." said Sirius.

"Muggleborns can be what they want to be. And they'll know that what they do is good enough, because they don't need magic. They've done things without magic."

"Well then, I suppose you want to do something with muggleborns, huh?" Sirius asked. E.J looked at him and rolled her eyes.

"You haven't gotten one word of that, have you?" she asked. "Yeah- if I were to choose something involving muggles, I would want to study the Pyramids in Egypt."

"You can do that with magic, too."

"I know that. But- the whole point is… I want to be able to experience things in a way that's beyond what we know."

"What do you mean? Muggles are overrated." said Sirius.

"Honestly." said James. E.J, Lily and Remus looked at them. Suddenly, Lily got up, and walked out of the train compartment. E.J glared at James, then hopped up after Lily. A minute later, she and Lily walked back through the doors. "Um… sorry."

"Yeah, me, too." said Sirius. Lily looked at them and nodded.

"That's alright." she said.

"No, its not." said E.J. "You guys are horrible… and just alike. And for that, you might as well be friends. Seeing as how you all have one ground base similarity."

"And what's that?" asked Sirius. E.J looked at him.

"You _all_ _love_ _me_." she said. Sirius snorted.

"Yeah right."

_Four years later… The second to last night of Fourth year_

"E.J- you are a Goddess!" Sirius shouted. "That prank was…"

"Oh Sirius… I'm merely skilled." E.J said, as she and Sirius walked into the Great Hall for dinner. E.J skipped over to Lily, who was saving her a seat. "Lilsy, mate- what are you doing over here?" E.J looked at how far Lily was from James, Peter, and Remus. Lily shook her head, before E.J took her arm, and dragged her to the seats that Sirius, and the others were saving for them.

"So… how did the prank go?" Remus asked. E.J and Sirius laughed.

"It didn't look like it'd work, at first. Then… E.J performed a shield charm, so that the wipeout would hit us." Sirius said. James looked at her.

"What wipeout?" he asked. E.J snickered slightly.

"Okay- well, the wipeout has to do with hair. So… everyone on the floor, when the wipeout wipes out… their hair turns red and gold. Gryffindor pride, dammit." she said. They all laughed.

"You know that its mean, right?" Lily said, as she piled a bunch of food onto her plate. E.J shook her head.

"Its not mean. When you're doing pranks, it's a rule that if it affects more than one person and they're not being put on the spot, it isn't mean." she said. "If its cruel, then I draw the line." Lily nodded, her chipmunk cheeks inflated with food. E.J laughed. "You look like a chipmunk." she said, before she started to put food onto her plate. Lily chewed her food, then swallowed.

"I hate you." she said to E.J, as she pinched her arm.

"Ouch- why?" E.J asked.

"You're always eating, and you're so thin- plus every boy likes you." Lily said. "I've never had a boyfriend, because of my flaws."

"And what are those?" E.J asked. Lily looked at her. "No, I know what a flaw is… identify your flaws… then change them."

"I'm fat. My hair is too red. My cheeks are chubby. And… I'm a social pariah. The only reason that people know me, is because I hang out with you."

"Okay- you're not fat." E.J said. "You're hair… I love your hair, mate. I mean- everyone has brown hair, but red… cool." Lily laughed.

"You're weird." she said.

"And boys don't like me. And people only know me, because I hang out with him." E.J said, pointing at James. Lily looked at James and blushed. "Please no."

"What?" Lily said.

"You fancy _him_? Not him." E.J whispered. Lily shook her head.

"I don't like him." she said. "I mean… he's-"

"You should tell him." E.J said. "If you do like him."

"I don't." Lily said. E.J shrugged.

"Whatever." she said. "I mean… he's your friend."

"Actually no. He's ignored me for the past four years, and we only say hi and bye. He's your friend."

"Well… no one said 'Lily, don't participate in the conversation.' _I_ said, 'Lily, talk up.'" E.J said. "You have to be… out there. Not, 'hey- look at me'. But… 'I'm here to stay… and… no one can change that, but me'. Don't be a bitch- but, stand up for yourself. And if you have to- stand up for others. And if you want a boyfriend, learn to flirt." Lily rolled her eyes.

"_I'm_ not a compulsive flirt, unlike someone I know." she said, as she looked at E.J. E.J laughed.

"I don't even know how to flirt." she said. Lily laughed. "What?"

"You flirt with everyone, except James." Lily whispered to her. E.J laughed, and shook her head. "Why do you think Peter looks at you like that?"

"Like what?"

"Call Peter." Lily said. E.J nodded.

"Hey Peter." E.J called. Peter looked at her, and blushed slightly. E.J's eyebrows furrowed, then she looked at Lily. "What the hell was that about?"

"He likes you." Lily said, in a sing song manner.

"Ms. Potter- I think I'd like to speak with you, for a second." said a voice behind E.J and Lily. They both turned around. McGonagall was standing behind them. E.J smiled up to her.

"Hi Minnie." she said. McGonagall looked livid.

"Are you the cause of this?" she asked.

"Of what?" James asked. They were all looking at Minnie. McGonagall took off her hat, and her hair was bright red, and gold.

"Um… I think that your hair is only like that, because of…because- 'cause of how radiant it makes you look?" E.J tried. McGonagall's lip almost twitched. "C'mon Minnie, you know that its funny. Okay- how about this… we'll make a bargain."

"Oh?" McGonagall said.

"Yeah- if you crack a smile when you see Slughorn, you have to let me and my accomplices off of detention. And we don't speak of this anymore." McGonagall looked at her like she was crazy.

"C'mon Minnie… Professor McGonagall- I think that this is only really a tribute to how well you've all been doing in teaching us spells. This is like a tribute to you _and_ your colleagues. Look- here's Slughorn." Professor Slughorn walked into the great Hall, with small patches of red and gold hair sprouting out of his head. He'd refused to shave his head, ever since he started to go bald. Instead he let his patches of hair live out. McGonagall didn't crack a smile. She went into a hysterical fit of laughter. Most of the hall did. When McGonagall stopped laughing, she looked at E.J.

"I'll see you in detention." she said.

"We had a bargain."

"And you said if I cracked a smile. Me laughing at how foolish he looked, wasn't cracking a smile." McGonagall said.

"That's mean." E.J said.

"See you, Ms. Potter." McGonagall said, before she put her hat back on her head. E.J groaned, and the rest of them laughed.

"That almost worked. I have to get better with making these verbal contracts ironclad." she said.

O0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0O0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0o

After dinner, the guys sat around in the common room corner, with some of the most popular sixth year Gryffindor, while E.J and Lily did their Professor Evaluations homework.

"Oh- I ran out of ink." Lily said. E.J pushed her ink towards Lily.

"You can use some of mine." she said.

"We have different colors." Lily said. "I'll go borrow some from Remus." E.J nodded. Lily got up, and approached the big group of the most popular Gryffindor students in the school. "Hey, Remus- can I borrow some of your black ink?" Remus nodded.

"Yeah, wait here. I'll go get it from my book bag." he said. James was sitting in a chair, and a fifth year Gryffindor girl, names Susan Laure was sitting on the arm. She was one of the typical popular girls. She had short blonde hair, and blue eyes. She was supposedly perfect, as held to guy standards.

"Nice outfit." she said to Lily. Lily smiled.

"Thank you." she said politely.

"Is that suede?" Susan asked. "Should you be wearing your own skin like that?" A big group o the guys and girls laughed, as Susan and her friends started to 'moo'. Lily looked at all of the laughing faces, and could feel the heat rise up on her cheeks. With a look each cruel laughing face, she felt more and more embarrassment. The laugh that caused her the most embarrassment was the laugh of James Potter. Without so much as another word, Lily turned around, and ran to the fourth year girls' dormitory, with tears blurring her vision.


	2. The Beginning of the Battles Pt II

Remus and E.J watched Lily run by, then hopped up and walked to the corner. Remus stood behind E.J the entire time. E.J scanned the crowd.

"What the bloody hell was that about?" she asked, as she ignored all the greetings. Susan looked at James, who was still laughing.

"It was that funny, wasn't it James?" she said. James looked at her.

"Of course it was. You just heard the joke that Sirius told me?" he asked her. "Hey, E.J." E.J looked at him.

"What just happened?" she asked.

"What are you talking about?" James asked.

"Lily just ran to our room. What did they just say to her?" James and Sirius shrugged. E.J turned to Susan. "What did you just say to her?" Susan smirked.

"What does it matter?" she asked. E.J's grip on her wand tightened. "Its not my fault that your friend doesn't fit in. It isn't my fault that she doesn't matter. She doesn't deserve to hang out with me, or anyone in the same group as us." James and Sirius looked at her like she was crazy.

"And what group is that?" E.J asked. "Because, the only group that you belong to, is a pack of female dogs. And it wasn't too long ago, that you looked like the offspring of a troll and a house elf." All of the boys in the group laughed. "So- which group?" Susan stood up. She was about a foot taller than E.J. E.J who didn't give a damn about their height and weight difference, or the fact that this girl was two years older than herself, stood her ground.

"I should knock you to the ground, right now." Susan said. E.J rolled her eyes.

"Warriors take hits to give hits. So do whatever you want. Just know that you're not gonna walk out of here, you're gonna be carried." she said, as she shifted her weight from foot to foot. James got up.

"E.J, lets go." he said, as he started to take her by the arm.

"Jamie, don't touch me." E.J said, in her best calm voice.

"Yeah, take your little cousin away, James." Susan taunted. E.J laughed angrily, and pointed her wand at her, while shouting,

"Animorphmagus!" Susan turned into a rabbit. E.J picked her up, then turned to Susan's friends. "Now… what are we going to do to make Lily feel better?" Marcy Stuart was Susan's top crony. She was glaring at E.J.

"We're not doing anything." she said. E.J laughed sardonically.

"Oh- I think you will." she said. "See- if Lily isn't happy by midnight, I take little Susie Cottontail, and I _throw_ her in front of the Whomping Willow… or- I take my broom, and I fly to the top of Gryffindor tower, and I _drop_ little Susie Cottontail off. Either way, she won't be here to hop down the bunny trail." Sirius, James and Remus laughed. They all knew that she was bluffing. She wouldn't do anything that would kill Susie. But, she would torture her, unless Lily felt better.

"What do you expect me to do?" Marcy asked.

"Well- be creative. You know, like when you created the new you. You did that, after Susie called you a Goblin, in front of the whole house. I remember when you came to the ministry party at my house. You were ugly, with a big nose and acne. So- the fact that you can sit here, and watch your little friend talk about other people, is really- I don't get it. So- you have about two and a half hours."

"Or… I could take her from you." E.J laughed.

"The moment that you inch near me, I'll throw her at a wall… with _incredibly_ _cruel_ force." she said. "Are you guys ready to get Lily happy again?" Marcy folded her arms over her chest, and E.J, started to weigh Susie in her hand. "I wonder how far I could throw this." she mused aloud.

"Fine." Marcy said.

"Oh Lilsy!!" E.J called. "Get your ass down here!! I have something for you!!" Lily walked down the stairs a moment later. She walked over to E.J with red rimmed eyes. E.J looked at Marcy. "Do you have something to say?"

"Lily darling, you look really nice in that jacket." Marcy said.

"No- I'm not feeling that." E.J said. "Are you feeling that, Lily?" Lily didn't say anything.

"Well- I don't care! What do you expect me to do?!"

"I expect you to show me what you really look like. That means taking off all of your beauty charms." Marcy's face fell, and so did her boyfriend's. "You didn't think she actually looked like this, did you?" E.J asked him.

"E.J, that's enough." Lily said. "Its okay." Lily hugged her, then walked back to the dormitory. E.J looked at Marcy, then tossed the bunny to her. Without fear, she walked after Lily. When she got to the room, Lily was sitting on the bed writing something down.

"What's going on?" E.J asked.

"I'm making a change." Lily said. 

"What type? Are you gonna change your personality? Or are you going to change insignificant things? Like your weight."

"You don't know what its like." Lily said.

"I don't know what its like?"

"You don't know what its like." Lily repeated in a stronger voice.

"Okay- I'm probably one of two Hispanic people going to this school. I'm three shades darker than you, and almost everyone here. I-"

"You have almost every boy lining up to go out with you."

"At what cost? Most of them think that because of my nationality, I'm easy and willing. 'Oh- she's born in Las Piedras- she _must_ give it good.' And the bonus factor is that I have a white father. See- me and you are in the same boat. You don't think that you belong to this crowd, because of something that you can easily change. I don't think I belong with this crowd, because of something that I can't change. And I don't want to. This is part of who I am. And… its part of what makes me E.J. But- our problems are what other people think about us. What's the point? The moment that your looks change, you're going to too. What- you want to get skinny, so that you can hang out with them?! Is that what you want?"

"You _know_ that's not what I want." Lily said.

"Because- if that's why Lily, you might as well go kiss their asses now." Lily looked at E.J.

"I don't want to change my weight so that I can hang out with them. I want to change my weight so that I can get back at them. Every person that laughed… and bring them down." she said. E.J nodded.

"Then, what's the plan?" she asked.

"Its not a premeditated plan. Its a 'carpe diem' plan." Lily said, before she and E.J hugged.

"So… who's involved in this plan?"

"Everyone that laughed." E.J nodded, not knowing that in Lily's eyes, James was one that was on her list.


	3. What is Happening Now?

E.J stood on the platform, with Sirius, James, Peter, and Remus. Her hair was straightened, and it hit way past her shoulders. She was wearing a pair of baggy black pants, and a big shirt, with a big jeans jacket. Although she was a tomboy, one thing that she always wore was lip gloss, or chap stick. She looked at Sirius, her 'Gods gift to Hogwarts Girls' friend, and kicked him on the butt. He glared at her playfully, then whined.

"The summer seemed really short, didn't it?" E.J said James. James her 'Gods gift to Hogwarts Girls' cousin nodded, then started to look around. Remus and Peter looked at E.J.

"Are you going to play Quidditch this year?" Remus asked. He gave her a genuine smile. He looked tired, but good. No matter how tired he looked, he had a charming cute air. E.J shrugged.

"I don't know. I hear Frank is the Captain. And he seems like a tough ass… so- I don't know. Maybe I'll go again next year. Frank is already in his seventh year." she said, as she looked at Sirius. He was blowing his hair out of his face. "You should really cut your hair. You're starting to look the complete opposite of a bloke." Sirius glared at her.

"Can't we just mess up tradition, and get a compartment without Lily?" Sirius asked. E.J looked at him. "I'm sorry." E.J laughed, then looked at James. He seemed totally dazed. His mouth was hanging open, and his eyes were wide.

"Jamie, what happened?" E.J asked. James pointed straight ahead of himself. E.J turned to said direction, and laughed. Walking towards them, was a young redheaded sex symbol in the making. Lily walked towards them, with a scalloped ended black satin skirt that reached past her calve. The skirt had emerald green Chinese pattern dragons, and symbols. Up top, she was wearing an off the shoulder emerald green fitted sweater. She was walking in knee high black boots. It seemed like her walk changed, in the process. She walked with more attitude, swinging her hips in an enticing manner, as her curly red ringlets framed her face, before falling to her shoulder and bouncing with her. Her face wasn't completely made up, but E.J knew that she was wearing more makeup than she'd ever worn in her life. Lily was wearing a thin coat of black eyeliner, and an pretty glossy pink lip gloss. She stopped walking about four feet from them, and opened her arms. It was a tradition that she and E.J started during their second year. Each step that Lily took, E.J matched it, until they met each other all the way. With Lily wearing the heeled boots, she was a foot taller then E.J. When they walked to the guys, Lily gave a charming smile, then gave the cute girl finger wiggling wave. James waved back stupidly, while the rest of them hugged, and greeted her. "Lets go get a compartment." Lily linked her arm through E.J's and they walked in front of the guys. When they got a compartment, E.J sat at the window, next to Sirius, who sat next to Peter, while Lily sat in between James and Remus. "Okay- so, you lost about fifty pounds, right?"

"Yup." Lily said. "When my mum found out that I wanted to lose weight, she tried to send me to a fat camp." E.J laughed. "I started to go to the gym, at six every morning. Then I left at about ten at night. Every single day. Then, when I actually lost the weight… Petunia went crazy. Who knew I'd be the '_pretty daughter_'?"

"You've seen your sister's nose, right? Mate, you've always been the pretty sister." E.J said.

"Who knew that you'd be the pretty friend?" Peter asked squeakily.

"Hey! That hurt." E.J joked. "There isn't just a clump of ice in here, you know?" She was pointing at her heart. They all laughed. "See, Lily- I'm _still_ the funny one."

"Yeah- but, I'm smarter. I got prefect." Lily joked. E.J stuck her tongue out. "Okay- Remus, Peter… who's prettier. Me or E.J?"

"Why are you only asking Remus and Peter?" James asked. Lily looked at him, and smiled slightly.

"Because, you and E.J are like brother and sister, same relationship between Sirius and E.J. Actually- if I think about it, same with E.J and Remus." she said.

"So… who?" E.J asked. Remus, and Peter were just about to answer, when Lily and E.J started to laugh. "Don't answer that. Do you know how much friction that would cause, if someone was unanimously pretty." E.J and Lily looked at each other, and laughed. "Okay- Sirius, James… if you didn't know us… who's prettier?" Sirius gave E.J the same look that James gave Lily, then both guys shrugged.

"You guys aren't fun anymore." Lily mused. "Maybe I've grown past this." E.J threw a paper ball at her.

"We're gonna take O.W.L's this year." she said. They all nodded. "Lily… don't become a bitchy girl with nothing else to think about." As soon as E.J said this, Lily started to look at her nails. She then looked up at E.J.

"Huh, hon?" she asked jokingly. E.J looked at her, then they laughed.

"Remember that I can still kick your ass." she said. "So don't start with me."

"Oh- guys, we have to go to the prefects compartment. We could only come here to put our stuff away." Remus said. Lily hopped up.

"Aye chica, my Lily is being taken away." E.J teased. Lily laughed, then walked out of the compartment with Remus. James watched them go.

Months later, the day before DADA O.W.L's, E.J and Lily were walking to their first period class together.

"Hey!" a voice sounded behind them. It was James. He was running towards them. When he got to them, he was breathing raggedly. "Hogsmeade……this weekend. Evans, will you go with me?" Lily looked at him.

"_You're_ asking me out." James nodded. "I'll think about it. Better yet, you're gonna have to work for it." she said, flirtatiously biting her lip. She smiled at him, then walked away with E.J. E.J gave Lily a questioning look.

"Isn't that what you wanted?" she asked. Lily shook her head.

"Pretty much- but, now I just want him to work for it." she said. E.J laughed.

"That's horrible." she said, as they got to DADA. E.J, and Lily went to their usual seats in the front. As soon as they got inside, Slughorn smiled at them both.

"Eris, Lily M'dears, you both did extremely well on your practice review tests." he said to them.

"Thank you, Professor." the girls said in unison.

"I'll bet you that I got higher than you." Lily said. E.J looked at her.

"I don't doubt that."

"Mmm, is E.J getting soft on me? Oh- you're afraid." Lily taunted. E.J growled.

"Bet. What are the terms?" she asked.

"If I get higher, you have to wear any outfit of my choosing to the next Hogsmeade trip."

"And if I win… you have to pinch Slughorn's ass." E.J whispered. Lily nodded. "Deal."

"Oh- Professor Slughorn." Lily called. Slughorn turned around, and smiled at them.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Um- who got higher, me or Lily?" E.J asked. Slughorn smiled.

"A bit of friendly competition going on, I see. There's nothing wrong with that. Just don't get too competitive. I'll have to go see." Slughorn went through the stack of parchment, and pulled out two. He looked at them both. "Oh- well, Eris dear, you listed six of the four brutal spells that I asked you to. Lily named… seven. She got a 115, and you got a 114.5." he said.

"Thank you, Professor." Lily and E.J said at the same time.

"I guess you know what this means." Lily sang. E.J gave her the death glare. "C'mon, E.J- you still love me."

"I swear- you got more evil with each ounce that you lost." Lily laughed.

"How many ounces is that, exactly?"

"50x16... that's 800." E.J said. Lily looked at her.

"I'm not evil… I'm simply… I don't know. You're my best friend, you should know me through and through."

"Hey guys." Sirius said, out of breath. Lily looked straight ahead, and E.J looked at him.

"What happened?" she asked. Sirius sat down next to her, and looked at her parchment.

"What are we doing?" he asked. E.J laughed.

"Group or independent study. In half an hour, we're going to discuss what we studied." she said.

"So- what are we studying?"

"Harsh magic. Spells that we're all basically defenseless against. You know- spells that are worse than the unforgivable curses, yet Ministry approved. For example, Black Bone Shadowing, Parasitic Baron, Blood Shatter curse-"

"How do you know all of this?" Sirius asked. "You're supposed to be a prankster."

"I am… but I'm skilled." E.J joked. Sirius gave her a grin, then a weird look. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing- I just… nothing. So… what are we doing?"

"Lily- is there any room for the slacker, in our group?" E.J asked. Lily nodded.

"Sure." she said.

After thirty minutes of the studying, all of their desks arranged in a circle around Slughorn's desk that was in the center.

"Well- Eris… you can start the discussion." Slughorn said. E.J nodded.

"Okay- well, in my opinion harsh magic curses are worse than the unforgivable curses. The Black Bone Shadowing is a curse that repeatedly breaks someone's bones, and makes them cut through a person's skin. Then- the bones grow back, and its torture. This is a curse that's worse than the Cruciatus. Then, on top of physical torture, it embarks on mental torture… and- and it traps someone in a mental dream, that might drive them into insanity. Or into a state where they'll wish for death." E.J said.

"I don't agree with that." Snape said. He was right across from E.J. "I think that these curses are approved, because a person always has the option of living with them."

"Yeah, but- these curses are only able to be lived with, if the person is tenacious and a fighter. The _average_ witch or wizard cannot live after being hit with one of these curses." E.J said.

"So- you think that you know everything because your mum's a healer? You think that you're smarter than the rest of us just because she was voted Healer of the Year?" Snape said. A few Slytherins laughed, so did E.J. Except her laugh was completely sardonic, and everyone who knew her, knew that she was going to spit a flaming retort at Snape.

"No, I _know_ that I know everything, regardless of who my mum is. And I'm not sure about everyone else, but I can prove that I'm smarter than you, just by how stupid you sound." E.J said seriously. Snape didn't say another word, so E.J continued with her previous point. "The only reason that these spells are Ministry approved, is because they aren't against the code of Merlin. A group of spell makers, made these spells around the code of Merlin, and came up with the unforgivable curses in the processes. The spells got out, and the Ministry approved them, because they enabled them to do some of the necessary tasks, without disrespecting the code."

"And you know this for sure, _how_?" Snape asked. E.J picked up her book bag, and pulled out a gigantic book. She opened it to a page in the end. She moved her hair out of her eye, and skimmed the page. She closed the book, then walked over to Snape's desk, dropping the book on top of it. The book landed with a thump. E.J walked back to her desk.

"Okay… page one thousand, one hundred and thirty six…_third_ sentence in the… sixth paragraph. Take your time." she said. Most of Gryffindor laughed. A minute later, all eyes were either on Snape of E.J. "Okay- I know that you've found it. Can you read it for me, Severus?" Snape glared at her before he read it.

"Most of the Harsh Magic spells were created in the sixteen hundreds, following the Code of Merlin vaguely. Spell makers didn't do any more than they had to do, under the orders of Europe's Minister Zeus Macribotts. Due to these spells, any person that the Ministry's auror department thought of as a wrongdoer, was probably confined to the hospital, instead of any magical prison." Snape read.

"Music to my ears." E.J said. Snape glared at her.

"Would anyone else like to add to the conversation?" Slughorn asked. No one said anything. "Eris, is there any more that you'd like to say?"

"I've more than proven my point, Professor." E.J said.

"Okay-"

"Oh… well… something to add. The code says that you can't use magic to intentionally kill someone. So… it isn't a guarantee that a person will die, like they will with the killing curse. These curses were instead… they were a magical euphemism. Just a way to have his power- his way, without the people turning on him. He disrespected Merlin while having people cheer for him. Then- to top it off, can you tell us how he died, Severus?" E.J said. Snape looked at her, then at the book.

"He died… ten minutes into the Black Bone Shadowing. He couldn't handle the torture. He didn't even make it to the second stage." he read.

"Ooh- that spell was a bitch, huh? It bit the hand that fed it." E.J said.

After classes, Lily, E.J, James, Sirius, Peter, and Remus walked to the Fifth year Boys Dormitory. E.J and Sirius lied in bed together, while James gave Lily his bed, and sat on a chair. Remus and Peter kept their own beds.

"Do you think I'm a know-it-all?" E.J asked. James looked at her, and nodded. They all laughed. "You're terrible."

"Remus, we have to go. We have rounds." Lily said. Remus nodded, and got up.

"See you guys." he said, as he and Lily walked out of the dorm. E.J looked at Sirius.

"Do you think I'm a know-it-all?" she asked.

"He's really been bothering you, hasn't he?" Sirius asked. "C'mon- its just Severus."

"C'mon, E.J." James said. "Don't feel bad… it is _just_ Severus Snape. As a matter of fact, we won't call him that. We'll call him Snivellus. Just for you." E.J laughed. "Why does it bother you? You usually just brush these things off, and beat people up with your nunchackus." Sirius laughed.

"'Cause… everyone but you guys hates me." E.J said.

"C'mon E.J, that's not true. If its any consolation, _I_ hate you. So its not _just_ everyone else." Sirius teased. E.J laughed.

"And I really didn't start to like you until we were seven. When we met, you stole my mini broom." James said.

"Jamie…get over it." E.J said. James and Sirius laughed.

"So- what, do you want us to get Snivellus back for you, or something?" Sirius asked. E.J shook her head.

"No…what he's done wasn't that bad." she said. "I mean- save it for when he makes me cry or something."

"So- what's Lily said about me?" James asked. E.J looked at him and shrugged.

"Since when have you liked her?" she asked. Sirius laughed.

"In case you haven't noticed, Prongs has _always_ had a little thing for Evans." he said.

"Shut up, Padfoot." James said through clenched teeth. E.J looked at James.

"Jamie, how long have you liked her?" she asked. James ran his hand through his hair, then started to scratch the back of his neck.

"Since second year." he said nervously. E.J looked at him.

"I thought you said no secrets." she said. James shrugged.

"I'm sorry."

"You liked her before she lost the weight. You lost her before she lost the weight?" E.J said. James gave a genuine smile.

"She has a cute smile, and nice eyes. I can't help it."

REVIEW DAMMIT, PEOPLE!! OTHERWISE- I'm CUTTING THE STORY. PS- I HAVE A CORRELATED STORY IN RON & HERMIONE ROMANCE FOR TEENS. IT TALKS ABOUT LILY AND JAMES SOME MORE!!


	4. 2 Years of Problems

James and Sirius saw E.J run out of the Great Hall, as soon as they looked up. The two boys left their breakfasts and ran after her. They found her on the stairs, in an angry yet depressed state.

"What happened to you?" James asked, as he and Sirius sat at either side of her.

"Nothing." E.J lied. "I'm just off."

"Well why are you _off_?" Sirius asked. "What happened?" E.J gave a small whimper.

"Okay… so- I walked into the Great Hall, and… Snape, makes this little block way. And its not like I'm not used to it. Its not even like I was scared. But- when I was gonna walk away, he said that I'd fail. Okay- big whoop- like I couldn't come up with the comeback in my sleep." she said. "Anyway- I said something… I don't even remember, but- he said that if I failed, I'd… it was _really_ prejudiced."

"What did he say?" James asked, with no sign of a joke in his face.

"He said that if I failed, I'd have to go back to Puerto Rico, and be a prostitute like the rest of my '_worthless_' people." E.J said, deadpan. "C'mon, guys- its not even that serious."

"E.J- it really is." E.J shook her head.

"No its not. I mean- its _my_ fault that his hair is that way anyway. Lets think of this as payback." That remark was enough to make James and Sirius laugh.

"C'mon- hey, next week… at Hogsmeade, I'll get you a big cookie." James said, as he slung his arm around her shoulder.

"And I'll get you… something else that I know that you love." Sirius said. E.J laughed.

"Just don't tell Lily, alright? No matter what? Please don't." she pleaded.

"Why not?" James asked.

"Well- when they used to make fun of her weight, I used to pimp a speech about how it didn't matter. Now I'm running away every time he says something stupid… and- I just don't want her to know. Please?" James and Sirius nodded.

"Okay." they said in unison.

"Thanks."

O0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0o

"James, what the hell happened?" E.J asked. She ran to him as soon as she got into the common room. He was sitting at a table with Sirius. James shook his head.

"Nothing." he said.

"So then why is Lily talking about you like- I don't know what?" James shook his head.

"We just got back at Snape for what he said to you. Its no big deal." he said. E.J looked at him.

"Well- why didn't you tell her why you did it?"

"You didn't want her to know, did you?"

"Jamie… tell her." James shook his head. "Why not?"

"Because, all of the stuff that she said had to have come from somewhere. E.J- she called me a toerag."

"Yeah, it wasn't pretty." Sirius said.

"C'mon- lets go tell her the truth." E.J said, as she pulled James out of the common room. Lily was giggling and chewing the end of a sugar quill, as she talked to Solomon Smith. E.J groaned, and risked a look at James. He looked more pissed than crushed.

"Okay- Solomon. Yeah, I'll see you then." Lily said, before she turned around, and saw them. She smiled at E.J. "Hey… I missed you today. Where were you?"

"Oh- I had to go see Dumbledore as soon as I was through." E.J said. "What were you talking to Smith about? Is he going to tutor you in Transfiguration?" Lily laughed, and shook her head.

"No, he's taking me to Hogsmeade." she said.

"Look Lilsy, maybe you shouldn't-" E.J started, before James pinched her. "Ouch, what the hell, Jamie?"

"Shouldn't what?" Lily asked. E.J looked at James and shook her head. As soon as Lily started to walk into the common room, E.J yelled,

"He only did it, because-!" James grabbed her arm and pulled her into the corner. "What the fu-" James covered her mouth.

"Look- I don't need your help." he said. E.J took his hand off of her mouth and twisted it, until James pinched her in the leg. Sirius just laughed, as he watched them interact. E.J had always been James' little sister, and they seemed to do everything to protect the other.

"Ouch." she said. "Okay- well, you're right. You don't need my help. _That's_ why she's going out with _the Smith_."

"The _what_? What the hell is- _the what_?" James asked.

"That's what he calls himself. He'll go out with anyone. He's horrible… he once tried to tra-" E.J stopped talking, because of the look that James was giving her. "Point; he's a pig. He's really disgusting."

"What _exactly_ did he do to you?" Sirius asked, as he looked at her. E.J rolled her eyes, then laughed.

"I took care of it." she said. "You see how his nose looks? You know- the bridge of it?" He and James nodded. E.J pulled her nunchackus out of her back pocket. Sirius laughed, and James rolled his eyes,.

"What did you do?" Sirius asked. E.J turned to him. All of a sudden, she whipped her nunchackus around his neck, and pulled his head down with them, almost slamming his face into her knee. She stopped by whipping her nunchackus back to herself, and skipping away from him. When she saw that he was recovering from the shock, she started to run. When she got to the common room, she ran backwards to the steps of the fifth year girls. Every time that Sirius advanced on her, she jumped backwards onto the steps. To taunt him, she jumped forward, and took two steps. She walked up two steps backwards. Finally, without thinking, Sirius rushed up the stairs, causing them both to slide down, and E.J to end up on top of him.

"Ouchie." she whined, while still on top of him.

"You know, for someone so small, you have a lot of _oomph_." Sirius said. They only looked up when someone cleared their throat. E.J looked up, and James was standing over them.

"I don't even want to know." James said, as he walked to the table where Lily was sitting. He sat down, and looked at her.

"What do you want, Potter?" Lily asked. James sighed.

"You." he said. "Look Lily, I'm really sorry. But you don't underst-"

"I understand perfectly clear. See- that's how you get off. You make other people feel horrible about themselves, and that's really pathetic. Potter, it doesn't matter to me how sorry you are. Because, whatever you have to say isn't anything that I care to he-"

"Lily, go out with me." James said. "You can decide once we go out on a real dat-"

"No." Lily said deadpan. "Not after seeing what you did to Severus."

"You mean the same guy that called you a _you know what_?"

"Look- yeah, he's a creep, but… so are you." Lily said. "You're shallow, and you think you're so hot just because you can catch the snitch. I'm not interested in going out with anyone who wants to use me as a piece for their perfect life."

"Lil-"

"Call me _Evans_." Lily said, as she walked away.

O0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0o

That week, James asked Lily out forty nine times. She denied each offer, and grew angrier with each request. Soon, the last day of fifth year came. James was suddenly surrounded by girls more than usual. It seemed that since he was after Lily, they all had a sudden interest in him. Occasionally, a girl would walk up to him, and without warning, plant a big one on him. It seemed that the wrong thing was always happening when Lily was around.

O0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0o

Sixth year came around in no time. In the last few months of sixth year, E.J, James, Sirius and Peter sat in the boys dormitories, as Lily and Remus were doing rounds.

"Jamie, maybe you should- I'm not saying give up, I'm just saying that maybe you should… stop messing with Snape." E.J said.

"When _he_ stops messing with you, _I'll_ stop messing with him." James said. E.J shook her head.

"Jamie, I can take care of myself. I- look, I know how much you fancy her. I don't want to be in the way of that."

"Look Prongs, I'll take care of Snape." Sirius said. E.J looked at him.

"Maybe you should _both_ stop messing with Snape. I'm okay- its nothing serious." she said. "When I think about it now, I feel like I'm holding you back from being… I don't know, _happy_? I mean, Jamie, just tell her." she said.

"No- remember what grandma used to say about chips falling?" James asked. E.J nodded. "If it'll happen- if she fancies me at all, she'll come around." E.J looked at him.

"She's turning you into a girl." she teased. Sirius laughed, while James threw a pillow at her.

"E.J- you have to promise me that you won't tell her." James said. E.J looked at him and sighed, while nodding.

"Well- I have to go. You know… I have a paper to write for Slughorn, and… it has to be excellent, so… I'll be leaving now." E.J hopped up, and waked out of the room. Peter got up, and ran out after her. James looked at what he was wearing. He was wearing a clean shirt and pants, for a change. His hair was combed, and he looked like he'd bathed. James and Sirius looked at each other.

"What's going on with him?" Sirius asked. James shrugged.

"I have no idea." he said.

"Um… Prongs… I have- I have to ask you something." Sirius said. James nodded.

"What happened?" he asked. Sirius stared at his pillow, as spoke.

"I- um… how- would- um… I fancy…… how would you feel if- okay… so, there's this girl that I er-… a girl that I fancy. And… I- see- I fancy… Okay, Prongs… how would you feel if- how would you feel if I asked E.J to go to Hogsmeade with me?" he asked. When he looked up, James was looking at him like he was crazy. "What happened?"

"_E.J_? Mate, its _E.J_. Shelley asked you out, and you have to choose my cousin?" James asked. Sirius groaned.

"You went out with Bella." he said, suddenly. James looked at him.

"You don't even like her!" he yelled. "And now I know why. At least ask about dating Erica."

"Isn't she twenty-something?"

"That's not the point." James said. "What happens if you guys break up, or something? Then the whole group is messed up."

"The whole group is already messed up, because of you and Lily." Sirius said. "Look- its alright. I was just asking how you would feel… I was just- I was looking to give you a good laugh." Sirius gave a small chuckle, and the subject was dropped as soon as Peter walked into the room looking down and depressed. "Wormtail, what happened, mate?" Peter shook his head, and sat on his bed.

"Come on, Wormtail, what happened?" James asked. Peter shook his head, and lied down. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, 'cause- I'm here for you, mate." Sirius said. Peter didn't say anything. He just shook his head.

O0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0o

The next morning Sirius, James, Peter and Remus ran into class late. McGonagall looked at them over her glasses.

"Well gentlemen, I'm glad that you could fit my class into your busy schedules." she said.

"You're a priority, Minnie." Sirius said, as he sat down across from James. McGonagall didn't crack a smile.

"Did I mention how ravishing you look today?" James asked, as a single rose sprouted from the tip of his wand. McGonagall gave a small smile this time.

"I'll be switching some seats, today." McGonagall said, as she looked at a clipboard. "Mr. Potter… you'll be with Ms. Evans." James had to catch himself from jumping ten feet in the air, as he heard this. He got up, and walked to Lily and E.J's table coolly. E.J looked at him, and laughed. "_Ms_. Potter, _you'll_ be with Mr. Black." E.J walked over to Sirius, and gave a slight smile at how he was aligning his books for her. "Those are all the seats that I'll change today."

"Sirius, I- thank you… but- don't _even_ try." E.J said, as she moved to his side, and aligned the books.

"You need a wizard shrink." Sirius said, as he watched her do this. E.J walked by him, and he caught a whiff of her scent. She smelled like coconuts. When she got to her side, she started to align her books with the corner of the table. Sirius's books and hers were far diagonal from each other.

"What were you saying?" she asked, after she was done. Sirius shook his head.

"Nothing." he said, before he flashed her his best charming, relaxed, laid back smile.

"Mr. Black, I'll ask you to refrain from flirting with Ms. Potter." McGonagall said, thus getting all of their attention. Some students laughed. One who didn't, was Peter.

O0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0o

"Um… I guess we're sitting together." James said, after E.J walked away. Lily looked up at him and nodded.

"Yup." she said.

"Look, Lil-"

"Potter, I'm not interested in anything that you have to say. Its not going to happen, me and you. I don't like you like that, and…I really just don't like you as a person. So- you need to get it through your head, that we'll never be anything more than what we are now. And spelled out, we're nothing to each other. I'm your cousin's best friend. So- lets just do what we have to do, and be done with it. Okay?" Lily said seriously. James looked at her, and nodded.

"Alright." he said, as he turned to McGonagall.

"Mr. Black, I'll as you to refrain from flirting with Ms. Potter." McGonagall said. James looked at Sirius, who was looking down, and playing with his quill. James nodded, then looked at McGonagall. "Now… we've spoken about N.E.W.T's. In fact, we talked about it them in the beginning of the year. I have come up with a study schedule… providing you will all of the subjects that will be on your Transfiguration N.E.W.T's." McGonagall waved her wand, and a long roll of parchment appeared in front of each student. "I'll expect you to be familiar with the basics of these subjects, by the end of the term. You and your partner will be graded on how you each do on the test… meaning if you mess up, you, as well as your partner suffer. I expect that you know all of this, because your sixth year final will be a Pre N.E.W.T final. Collect your library passes."

O0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0o

"Okay… well- some of the stuff on animagi bleeds into other subjects, but it is Transfiguration. So- we should study what we don't kn- oh… this is easy." E.J said. "Yeah- you'll know all of this. I mean- there isn't a guarantee that you'll be able to do it, but you- I believe that you know the process." Sirius nodded. "Okay- do you know the process to become an animagus?"

"Yeah." Sirius said. "Do you?" E.J nodded.

"Yeah." she said. "You know about Heart Gems, right?" Sirius nodded. "You know all of the criteria that we haven't covered… so do I. So- what do you want to do?"

"No more class work?" Sirius asked in a weird excited voice. E.J laughed and nodded.

"No more class work." she said. "The question is; how are we going to leave?" Sirius laughed loudly.

"Black- Potter, out!" Madam Pince shouted. E.J and Sirius got up and left. When they got outside of the library E.J looked at Sirius.

"You are terrible." E.J said

"You're just mad because _you_ didn't think of it." Sirius said. E.J laughed and nodded.

"You're right." she said, as they walked down the halls. "So- where are we going?" Sirius shrugged.

"I don't know. We should- do you want to go to Hogsmeade?" he asked. E.J looked at him and nodded.

"Where's the map?" she asked. He looked at her.

"You know about the map?" E.J laughed.

"I gave Jamie the book on living maps." she said. "_I_ showed him how to make one. That's why he wasn't so horrible at it." Sirius looked at her, and smiled.

"You're amazing, you know that?" he said. E.J looked at him with a confident, yet coy smile.

"You think so, huh?" Sirius shook his head.

"I know so." he said. E.J laughed.

"Well Sirius Black, I think you're pretty amazing too." she said, before she hugged him. When she pulled back, Sirius smiled.

"You smell good." he said. E.J nodded.

"You too. Like… why do you smell like apples and cinnamon?" she asked.

"What? Is it wrong for a man to smell pretty?" Sirius joked. "Come one, Candy Lips… lets go." E.J laughed, and followed him.

O0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0o

"Um… do you know the about the Heart Gem?" Lily asked James. James looked at her, and shook his head. "Okay- well, the incantation is Pretiosis Metalla Gemmus."

"No- Its Gemma Metallis Pretiosis." James corrected. Lily looked at him.

"I thought you said that you didn't know it."

"I guess I do."

"Great. Not only are you a bully, but you're a liar too."

"I didn't remember that I knew the spell."

"Yeah right. You just wanted to show off."

"Okay- well first I'm a slacker toerag. Now, I like to showoff? You know what, Evans- why don't we just do what you wanted, and do what we need to do?" James said. Lily looked at her study guide and nodded.

"Do you know the process to become an animagus?" she asked.

"Yes." James said.

"Well- we don't need to do any more. Just make sure you know this through and through for our quiz."

O0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0o

It was the last night of sixth year.

"Sirius Black! The next time you call me that, I'll-" started E.J.

"You'll what, _Aphrodite_?" Sirius taunted. E.J picked up a bowl of mashed potatoes, and dumped it on Sirius's head. Lily, James, Remus and Peter laughed. One who didn't, was McGonagall. She walked over to the table, wearing a stern, tight lipped face.

"Ms. Potter, Mr. Black. Fifty house points…." she said.

"Minnie!" Sirius, and E.J yelled simultaneously.

"Each." McGonagall said, before she walked away. Sirius took the mashed potatoes off of his head, and tried to glare at E.J.

"You got house points taken, because of some stupid name?" he asked. E.J looked at him, with her eyes narrowed.

"I told you not to call me that, Black." she said, before she got up and left the Great Hall. Sirius looked around at the rest of them. They were all looking at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Maybe you should leave her alone, Padfoot. I mean, she… she's having a tough time." said James.

"How would you know?" asked Sirius.

"She's my cousin. Every time you've ever been to my house, she's been there too. I know her better than I know anyone… well- except you guys." Sirius groaned, and got up. He ran out the Great Hall too. E.J was standing against a wall, banging her head on it.

"You should probably stop that." E.J didn't stop. She didn't even look at him.

"Leave me alone." she said.

"E.J, I'm sorry." Sirius said. "I didn't mean to piss you off. Okay- I did. But- I didn't think you'd get _that_ pissed." Sirius slung his arm over her shoulder, and pulled her from the wall. "C'mon, E.J. Tell me what's wrong." E.J didn't say anything. "C'mon, I'll walk you to your room." They started to walk to Gryffindor tower, in silence. Sirius looked at her every few minutes. He watched as her chocolate brown ringlets bounced with each step that she took. She looked at him, with her eyebrow raised. Before he looked away, Sirius stared in her light brown and blue eyes. It wasn't like she had specks of blue in her eyes. Every other section was light blue, then chocolate brown in her eyes. She was a shade darker than a lot of people in the school, because of her mother's Dominican and Puerto Rican ethnicity. E.J's father was white English, and James's uncle. Sirius looked at her skin, then had the urge to touch her… kiss her… some sort of contact. When they first started Hogwarts, Sirius had a big crush on her. But, after he got to know her, she became more like his best friend, while James, Peter, and Remus became his brothers. He started to crush on her again, in fifth year. Usually E.J dressed in baggy pants, and big shirts. But, Lily finally got her into a skirt, and all the old feelings came rushing back to Sirius.

"S.O.B, stop staring at me. You're making me want to hurt you." E.J said, as a small smile played at her perfectly pouty pink lips.

"So- are you ready to tell me what's wrong, Love Muffin?" he teased. E.J laughed. Any attempt that Sirius made at telling her how he felt was done through flirting. But, E.J would only laugh it off. Her laughter died down, and she sighed.

"I'm sorry about the mash. We've never really been into arguments, and I've been taking it out on you way too much. You're just the only one that's ever _dared_ call me that. And I _really_ don't like it."

"Candy Lips- E.J, tell me what's wrong." Sirius said seriously. "I'm serious." Sirius looked at E.J and they both laughed. When they were done, E.J finally spoke.

"My dad decided that he doesn't want to be with my mum, after he cheated on her, and fell in love with her best friend. To top it off, her best friend's name, is Aphrodite. That's who they named me after. Now- my parents marriage is… screwed. My mother is still in love with my father. The choice… I can either stay here, with dad and his new fiancé… meaning I can stay in Hogwarts, with you guys. Or I can move with my mum to Las Piedras, Puerto Rico, where I was born….meaning, I'll probably never see you again. Unless I'm staying with Jamie- which I don't see happening during holiday, because I'll have to stay with the other parent. My dad…is a workaholic… with a chair in the Wizengamot. Running for the head chair. And his new fiancé is… stupid… and she doesn't like me, even though she's my godmother. Plus… and this is probably something my dad doesn't know… she's using him for his money. But- he spoils me, and I get whatever I want with him. My mum…is also a workaholic. But- she's one of those…… how shall I say it? She's strict… but she also has money of her own. But- she's in this depression state, because she's lost her best friend, and her husband… and they're both trying to get me to live with them. On top of that… this will have been my dad's third marriage. My sister… she blames me for her parents divorce, and she hates me. So- I can't go live with her. I don't have anyone here, except for Jamie and his parents. And… even though I wouldn't be staying with them… I don't want them to feel that- I don't know. Now… this is all about where I'll spend my seventh year. When do I make this decision? How do I make the decision? In a letter, to be mailed in a day."

"Well- what are you going to do? If you leave, I won't have a prank buddy."

"You'll have Jamie. You'll have Peter, and Remus. But- I think that I do have to stay with my mother… she needs me."

"But- E.J, you won't be with her for most of the year anyway. You'll be in school, the-"

"Not if I drop out of school." E.J said, as they got to the sixth year boys dorms. She sat on Sirius' bed. "I mean… if I chose my dad, she'll think that I'm leaving her too. This is supposedly the man that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. She's sad… and me leaving her would be worse." Sirius nodded.

"Yeah… I get what you mean." he said. "But- what about Lily? She doesn't have any other friends really." E.J looked at him.

"She'll have James. Without me as a buffer, maybe their relationship will finally get going." Sirius looked at her, and they started to laugh.

"You know that'll never happen." he said. E.J shrugged. "So…what are you going to do?" E.J put on a strong smile.

"I'm leaving." she said. Sirius nodded, then looked away.

"Yeah, I'll see you later, alright?" he said. E.J nodded. Sirius hopped up, and walked to the door. "Hey, Eris." E.J rolled her eyes, and looked up at him. "If you were smart, you'd know why I really like calling you Aphrodite." E.J raised her eyebrow. Sirius walked to the door, and winked before he left. E.J laughed, then wrote the letter to her mother.

O0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0O0o

In the Great Hall, the post was running also. Lily sat with Remus, while James watched her and Peter watched him.

"So… Ev- Lily, how are you?" James asked. Lily looked at him, and nodded. "That's nice. I'm good too." James sighed. "Look- I was wondering-" He never got to ask her the full question, because a gray owl flew over her, and left a black letter on her plate. James, Remus and Peter looked at her. Lily carefully opened the letter, and read the worst news possible. A ministry letter, telling her that her parents were dead. Before anyone could say anything, Lily got up and calmly walked out of the Great Hall.


	5. Humphrey Bogart and That Chick

The next morning, E.J and Lily sat in their dorm. E.J was packing, and Lily was helping.

"Um…Lilsy, I have something to tell you." E.J said. Lily nodded.

"Nothing can be worse than what I heard last night." she said wearily. E.J looked at her.

"What do you mean?" she asked. Lily pulled a letter out of her pocket, and tossed it to E.J. E.J didn't read the letter, she just looked at it, and nodded.

"Don't you need to read it?" E.J shook her head.

"It can only mean one thing. There's a different envelope color, for each thing they send. Black means death." Lily nodded.

"Yeah."

"So… are you okay? I mean- of course you're not, but… I really have to tell you this." Lily looked at her and nodded.

"As long as you're not leaving me." she joked. She laughed, while E.J laughed nervously. "_That's_ it?!"

"Lily…I'm sorry. I'm moving to Puerto Rico, with my mum."

"Are you _kidding_ me?! I'm gonna be here _alone_ next year?!!" Lily shouted. E.J winced. Lily never yelled unless she was truly pissed.

"You have Jamie, Peter, Sirius, and Remus." E.J rationalized.

"Yeah, leave me with your annoying cousin, the stalker sneak that he calls a friend, the pervert, and _one_ decent person."

"Lily, I'm sorry. But…I have to leave. My mum needs me, and I… I'll only be here for the week…then I'm moving after that. Come on, Lily…I need my best friend… its my birthday…I'm seventeen today." E.J said, in a wispy voice. Lily nodded.

"Happy Birthday." she said curtly, before she walked out of the room.

O0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0O0o

Lily sat in the train compartment by herself. She didn't look up, except to see who was waking into her private compartment. James was walking in.

"No, Potter. I _won't_ go out with you." Lily said deadpan. "And- asking to escort me to the funeral- that's disgusting." James laughed slightly, as he walked in.

"I think so too. And, I already have a girlfriend." he said, before he sat down across from her. Lily shrugged.

"Then why aren't you bothering _her_?" she asked. James smiled slightly.

"Because she doesn't need it. _You_ do." he said. Lily looked at him.

"Does everyone know?"

"Everyone that knows about ministry owls. Everyone who can see." Lily nodded. "I- listen, I know that I've been a bit annoying for the past year." Lily laughed. "But… I want you to get to know me, and maybe we can be friends."

"You've asked me out about ten times a day for the past year. You're a bully, and you're a pervert. You've dated almost every girl in the school, save me, your cousin, and the Slytherins. You've snogged… about the same amount… and you never quit. You think you're some big shot, just because you can play Quidditch. You think that you're a God, because you know about Transfiguration… and you're _rude_. I think I know you pretty well." James looked at her, and smiled slightly.

"You're just as rude as me, you know." he said. Lily looked at him. "See… assuming that you know me, and all- _that's_ rude. But- I'll prove you right. I'm just as rude, because, I can prove that I know you _very_ well." Lily looked at him.

"Go ahead." she said. James nodded.

"You like pigmy puffs, because they remind you of a dog that you and your sister had, when you were younger. You don't know how to whistle. You want to be a healer. You have a sister. Her name is Petunia. Your middle name is Amelia. You like animals, and you like the movie Bambi. You love to be prefect, and you hope that you get Head Girl. You…first got signs of being a witch, when some big kid threw your doll in front of car. The same day, the doll was in your cubby." Lily looked at him

"How do you know all of that?"

"There's something that you didn't say about me."

"And what's that?"

"I'm a really good listener." James said. Lily laughed.

"I can believe that." she said. "I…well- you… I can really see that about you."

"Then why didn't you say that, when you said that you know me."

"Wasn't really sure."

"So- how can you be sure of _anything_ that you've ever said about me?" James asked. Lily groaned. "What's wrong? Are you okay?" Lily shook her head. "Oh- what happened?"

"I don't like this question." Lily whined. James laughed.

"Listen… I know that our past-"

"What past?" Lily asked.

"Just- the constant date offers… everything. I know that we're not friends. I know that we're only connected through E.J- but, I was hoping that we could change that." Lily looked at him. "But- if you… if you don't want to, you can honestly just tell me to leave."

"And you won't pester, talk to, or ask me out again, if I tell you to leave?" Lily asked. James looked thoughtful for a moment, then nodded. "Then, I think that you should… go…" James nodded, then started to open the compartment door. "_on_ and have a seat." Lily finished.

REVIEW PEOPLE. And for those of you who've read my other stories... I'm sorry if I ruined anything for you. I bet I have. bUt half the point of the story is the details... and the details are so much better than a recap. I want at least 20 reviews... and I'd better get them, or the story gets it.


	6. When It Should Happen

James turned around, and looked at her in shock. Lily smiled sweetly, and gestured towards the seat.

"That was mean." James said, before he sat down. Lily laughed, and nodded.

"Maybe we should start over. I'm Lily Evans." she said, as she stuck her hand out. James kissed it.

"And I'm James Potter." he said. Lily looked at her hand. "I kind of just wanted to do that." Lily laughed.

"Well- you just made a very weird first impression." she said. "And you can't take it back." James shrugged.

"Now you'll never forget me." he said.

"I wasn't likely to, before this conversation."

"So… Ms. Evans, who are you?" James asked. Lily smiled.

"I love that question." she said. "I mean- you used my name, which is all that you're supposed to know about me at this point, then you asked. That's the best question in the world, because its so broad. There is no focus."

"You're very Zen, you know that?" James asked. Lily looked at him.

"I- I always thought that my depiction of Buddhism was somewhat faulty. I mean- that whole 'non-violence' thing- well, you know, living with E.J- its impossible." she said. James laughed.

"I have to admit that I just cheated." he said. Lily looked at him, and nodded.

"Tell me, oh honest one." she said.

"E.J told me about you wanting to be a Buddhist, so… I got some muggle books about it, as a topic that we could talk about on our date." Lily looked at him.

"I thought you weren't going to ask me out." she said.

"I didn't. I did this two years ago. I was hoping that we'd eventually go out." Lily's eyebrows furrowed.

"I was still fat then." James nodded.

"I was hoping that you'd go out with me."

"And what are you hoping _now_?" Lily asked.

"That we can be good enough friends, without E.J having to be here." Lily nodded.

"That's good." she said. "Because… seeing as you were the bane of my existence for the past year, you'll have a lot of apologizing and groveling to do." James laughed.

"Well- if we can be friends, then I'll do what it takes." he said.

"Whatever it takes?" Lily asked. James looked at her, like she was crazy, but nodded all the same. "Okay- you know what I want you to do."

"No, I really don't." James said. Lily nodded.

"Dance, magic boy." she said. James laughed.

"You know, for about six years, I would've done anything to be in this cart with you, but now- I'm not so sure." he teased. Lily laughed.

"Ouchie… start dancing." Lily said, as she threw candy at him. James shook his head, and looked at her. "It'll make me feel better." she pouted. James groaned loudly, then stood up. "Sing 'Cauldron of Love', please." James got up, and started to sing _cauldron of love_. "That's my favorite magic song." James looked at her.

"My girlfriend can't even make me do things like that." he said.

"So what? I'm already your special friend." Lily said. James nodded. "So- now I wanna know why or _how_ you liked me back then. I didn't even like me, really."

"I mean- I didn't just fancy you, because you're pretty- and you always were… trust me. A lot of girls start off lumpy… but when you came back for fifth year, you were double trouble… and then- my affections became sort of- well, public. I always kind of admired you from afar, and, you're a lot different than I expected. I only knew that you were brilliant, but- you really are a lot different than I expected."

"How?"

"You're not uptight. You would think that you were the uptight one in the group." James said. "No one would know that E.J was the uptight one." Lily nodded.

"I know. She seems so thrown together. If anyone knew that she has like the worst case of OCD. Actually- no, they just wouldn't believe it." Lily looked up, and caught James staring at her.

"You still haven't answered my question." he said. Lily gave him the questioning brow. "_Who_ is Lily Evans?"

"James Potter's new friend." Lily said. James smiled and raised his eyebrow. "Soon to be former friend, if he doesn't quit bothering me." James laughed.

"So- that doesn't inspire much confidence. Is that how you'd define yourself?" he asked. Lily smiled. "What one word would you use to define yourself?"

"I don't know… I think that I'd use the word dexterous." James smiled.

"You'd call yourself _handy_?" Lily nodded.

"Yeah-… and I'm dexterous in _both_ senses of the word. I can build a fire, I know… and I know how to fish. Plus, I speak three languages, I have wonderful people skills, and I can handle psychotic people." James nodded.

"You've been living with E.J." James said, at the same time that Lily said, "I've been living with E.J."

"Jinx." Lily said. James looked at her questioningly. "It means that you owe me a butterbeer." James nodded.

"Why?"

"Because we said the same thing at the same time."

"Okay- I'll remember that bit." Lily laughed.

"See- if you'd have told me all of this when you asked me out, I would've said yes. You should've been smarter." she said. James laughed. "Now, you and Remus are gonna be at war for who gets to be my platonic soul mate. Secret is… you're winning." James laughed.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"I won't point out that you just have." James playfully glared at her. "What- I said that I wouldn't point it out."

"Why didn't you go out with me before?" Lily bit her lip.

"You were a prat." she blurted. James nodded.

"And you're prepared to make that assumption, without really having known me?" he asked.

"You don't want to know… I mean, it seems like you've changed." Lily said. "I didn't really know you… but what I do know, is that you're the reason that I lost all of the weight."

"Why?" James asked, as he watched her intently. Lily groaned, and looked at him.

"Okay- do you remember the last two days of school… in fourth year? When I used to look like Bessie- Big Bertha." James looked at her.

"You weren't… _fat_. You were just a bit… lumpy. But- that's okay, I liked it." he said, with a genuine smile. Lily raised her eyebrow.

"Well- if you liked it so much, why did you laugh?"

"What are you talking about? I would never laugh at you." James said. "I had a bit of a crush on you then." Lily groaned in frustration.

"Yes, you did. You laughed when Susan called me a cow."

"Susan called you a cow?" James asked. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Susan called me a cow, and that's why E.J turned her into a rabbit." she said. "And- you laughed… that's why I was so embarrassed… not because of Susan's comment, but because _you_ laughed at me."

"I didn't laugh at you, Lily." James said. Lily nodded.

"Yes, you did."

"No, I didn't." Lily nodded, and James shook his head. "I wouldn't laugh at you. Especially since we were friends."

"We weren't even! You used to say hi and bye."

"Well- why didn't you say anything to me?"

"Oh I'm sorry. When was I supposed to say something, when you were with your friends, or when you were laughing at how fat I was?" Lily said scornfully.

"You really don't believe me." James said, before he got up and left.

"Better off anyway." Lily mumbled to no one. A minute later, James walked in with an irritated Sirius.

"Sirius, at the end of fourth year- do you remember what happened, before E.J and Moony walked up to us?" Sirius shook his head.

"No, Prongs. All I remember is that……… I told you the joke about the witch, the vampire, and the muggle." he said. James nodded.

"Do you remember what happened with Lily and Susie?" he asked. Sirius shook his head.

"All that happened was- I saw Lily run away, then E.J walked up to us, so… we never found out."

"I didn't laugh at you, Lily." James said.

"Is that all?" Sirius asked. James rolled his eyes, then shooed him away.

"Wow… now I feel bad." Lily said. "Well- you still bullied Snape. _That_ was mean."

"No… I don't care about that. He said something that was way out of line." James said.

"What was it? What could've been that bad, for you to humiliate him?" Lily asked. James looked at his hands.

"He said something about E.J. That's why I don't like him… and I could tell that it bothered her, no matter how much she denied it." When he looked up, Lily was looking at him with a soft look.

"What did he say to her?"

"That… he said that if she failed, she'd have to be a prostitute like the rest of _her_ _people_." Lily looked shocked.

"Now I feel really stupid." James shook his head.

"Don't. I mean… every time you were around me, something bad was happening."

"Now I feel bad. Are you saying that I'm your bad luck magnet?" James shook his head frantically.

"No- I'm just saying that we were near each other at the wrong time…always." he said. Lily laughed.

"See Jamie Potte-"

"Do not call me that." James said. Lily laughed.

"And if I do?" she asked teasingly, and somewhat flirtatiously.

"Don't make me hex you, Evans." James joked. Lily laughed.

"Try me." she said. "How come you let E.J call you that?"

"Because she hates her mum and dad's nicknames for her… and I was the one who named her E.J. So- she named me Jamie. Its supposed to be an E.J and Jamie thing."

"So then, how come everyone calls her E.J?"

"'Cause she hates any other nickname that can come of her name."

"What _is_ her name?" Lily asked. James looked at her and laughed.

"Eris." he said. Lily shook her head.

"I know that. I meant her full name." she said.

"Oh- she'll kill me if I tell you… so don't tell her, okay?"

"Okay- I won't. What is it?" Lily asked.

"Eris Aphrodite _Jasmathes_ Potter." Lily nodded.

"Its nice." she said. "Why does she hate it?"

"Because her mother calls her Jazzy, and her dad calls her _Eris_."

"So… you love your cousin?" James laughed, but shook his head. Lily's eyes widened.

"I haven't thought of her as my cousin since we met. I mean- when we met she- I was seven, and she was six. She was crazy then too. She's been like my sister since we were kids… my parents love her. More than they love me, I think." James said. Lily laughed. "What about you and Petunia?" Lily exhaled. "C'mon, it can't be that bad." Lily nodded.

"It is. He hates me because our parents dying- that was my fault."

"How could it-?"

"Dark Mark." Lily said, cutting him off. They sat in silence for a while.

"Oi." James finally said. Lily nodded.

"Oi." she echoed.

"Listen Lily- its not your fault that you're more special than your sister. With great power comes great responsibility. And… maybe it wouldn't've changed anything- you being a witch or not. Voldemort hates all muggles alike." James said.

"Thank you. Even though I'm afraid it _is_ my fault… I needed to hear someone say that it isn't." Lily said. James smiled at her, and Lily graced him with a smile returned. They sat in silence again, until the silence was broken by the compartment door opening.

"James honey." a black haired Ravenclaw prefect walked in. She had chilly blue eyes, and a conniving air. She looked at Lily, then smiled at James.

"Kay." James greeted. "Kay, this is Lily. Lily, this is Kay. She's my girlfriend."


	7. Their Woes

Lily stood up and stuck her hand out for Kay to shake.

"Hi. You're sixth year Ravenclaw prefect, right?" Lily asked her. Kay scanned Lily, then looked at James.

"Jamie sweetheart, the prefect meeting is done, you said that you'd wait in a car for me." she said. James nodded.

"I had to talk to my friend." he said. Kay looked at him with flared nostrils.

"You don't even like her. You said _yourself_ that you couldn't stand her." she said, before she looked at Lily.

"Kay- can you give me a moment with her? Go to the compartment and I'll be there in a minute." James said sternly. Kay rolled her eyes, then stormed out of the compartment. James looked at Lily apologetically, and got prepared for the worst.

"You couldn't stand me?" Lily asked him. James sighed.

"I was just-"

"I mean; ouchie. I- jeez… I expected a few bad words, but '_can't stand_'?" James looked at her apologetically. "How can you feel that way about someone who looks like _me_?" Lily asked jokingly. James gave her a confused look. "Well- she obviously wasn't talking about me. We only met a few minutes ago." James laughed.

"And I thought that you'd hex me into oblivion, Evans." he said.

"You can call me Lilsy, like E.J does." Lily said.

"I'm guessing that you want to be able to call me Jamie in return, don't you?" Lily nodded.

"I think its only fair." she said diplomatically.

"Well- E.J's surprise going away party is going to be held at my house, on Saturday. Can you come?"

"Um- well… how am I getting there?" Lily asked.

"Well- we could meet at Diagon Alley, you could Floo… or you could apparate." Lily nodded.

"I like Flooing." she said. "And where do you live?" James mumbled something that Lily couldn't quite hear. "Where?"

"Potter Manor." James said louder. Lily nodded.

"Wicked." she said in a laid back voice. James laughed.

"So… you'll come?"

"Um- what time?"

"Starting six… but can you come a little early? I need some help." Lily nodded.

"Okay. Formal?" James shook his head.

"Heavens no." Lily laughed. "What?"

"You just said 'heavens no'. I always had you pictured as the _hell no_ type." Lily said. James laughed and nodded.

"I am, but- I just figured if there isn't a reason to swear, then what's the point?" Lily smiled. "So- Saturday." he said, as he got up. Lily nodded.

"Saturday." she said, before she lied her head against the window.

"See you." James said before he walked out of the car. He left Lily to think the most peaceful thoughts possible.

O0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0o

E.J sat in the compartment with Sirius and Peter. She was sitting next to Sirius, with one leg tucked under her, and the other swinging. She was blowing her bangs out of her face, and staring at the ceiling, while the two boys just stared at her.

"So you're really leaving?" Sirius asked her. E.J stopped everything she was doing, and looked at him. She bit her lip nervously, and nodded.

"Yeah." she said. There was an uncertain insecurity that made it sound like a question, while she nodded and her chocolate curls bounced. "I'm leaving."

"What school?" Peter asked. E.J turned to him briefly, then looked back at Sirius while she answered the question.

"Uh- I can either take a plane to the States and… go to Acklemeyers. Or I can go to Buenas Aguas Magical Academy for Girls. Either way I'm unhappy. Either way I lose." she said.

"Then don't go." Sirius said. "C'mon, E.J- you can stay here and continue the last year at Hogwarts." E.J smiled.

"Sirius, you know that I can't." she said. "I want to… I really do- I just can't leave my mum." Sirius nodded.

"Okay." he said, before he cleared his throat. "So- where are we going on your last night? Better yet- me and you are going to Diagon Alley on your last night. Your last day… we'll get a butterbeer and look at those smelly old paper things that you like." E.J smiled and looked at him.

"You mean books?" she said.

"Yeah- whatever." E.J laughed.

"I'd like that." she said, as she gave a faint nod. Sirius graced her with a laidback grin and E.J laughed. As soon as this happened, Peter got up, and left the compartment with a slam. E.J and Sirius looked at each other.

"What's wrong with him?" Sirius asked.

"I don't know." E.J said.

"I'm gonna see how he's doing." Sirius said, before he got up. Once he left, E.J looked at her reflection in the window, and started to fix her hair.

"E.J you stupid, stupid girl… this is Sirius… and you're never gonna see him again. Get over it… and suck it up. He doesn't even like you like that." she told herself. "Why am I talking to myself? Oh- 'cause I'm crazy." Sirius walked in a minute later. He sighed, then smiled at E.J. "What's wrong with him?"

"He wouldn't tell me." Sirius said, as he sat down across from her. E.J nodded. "So… how are you and Erica getting along?"

"Who's that?" E.J asked.

"Your sister." Sirius said.

"Oh wow. She… well- I don't think I- I don't know her. She hates me and my mum… but my mum and dad got together after he divorced her mum. So- there isn't much reason."

"You can't divorce in the magical world." E.J nodded.

"Yeah- you can. You know how magical weddings work, right?" Sirius nodded. "Okay- a you make a Heart Gem. And the Heart Gem can only be kept by someone who has the maker's heart. Now… if the heart gem turns back to stone, and the people get married anyway… you can get a divorce." Sirius smiled.

"So… your dad didn't love her." he said. E.J shrugged.

"I don't know anything about his life."

"Before you?"

"Period. I don't even know him, really. I just know that he's a sick fuck. I guess his dark skinned ethnic wife was too hard for his campaign to handle." E.J said bitterly. "Then comes his dark skinned, fucked up, bohemian daughter."

"You're not bohemian and you're not fucked up." Sirius said.

"But I could be." E.J said crazily. Sirius laughed, and nodded.

"You could be… you're just a little weird and screwed up." E.J shrugged. "Besides… I've seen your mum… and- if that's what he gave up… he's not smart enough to be our head chair." E.J laughed. "Yeah- your mum's hot."

"Okay- now I'm uncomfortable." E.J said. Sirius laughed.

"Sorry." he said. "So…can I ask you a question?" E.J nodded.

"Yeah, what happened?"

"How old is your mother?" E.J laughed.

"Young enough that it makes my dad a pig/pervert." she said. "Old enough that its not so disgusting _anymore_."

"And how old is that?" Sirius asked.

"My sister Erica is twenty seven. My mum is nine and a half years older than her. She was twenty when she had me. My dad married her, when she was in Healer Training." E.J said.

"How old is your dad?"

"You've seen him. He's probably fifty… I think. I don't know for sure. He's no younger than fifty." Sirius nodded awkwardly. "Don't feel awkward around me… I could care less that she was nineteen with an eleven year old stepdaughter and a thirty three- or thirty four year old husband.."

"Well- its not that. Your mum already had money of her own-"

"I don't know why she married him either." E.J said. "But it makes me feel better that she didn't use him for his money."

"I understand." Sirius said. "So…how do you feel?"

"About what? My dad screwing my godmother- or my mother going crazy about it?"

"You choose." Sirius said, in a way that made E.J give a faint chuckle.

"She shut down her clinic."

"St. Eris Clinic." E.J nodded.

"So… she shut it down and… well- Madam Pomphrey is definitely a shoe in for Healer of the Year."

"So… how is she?"

"Depressed. The letter that she sent me was… drenched in tear stains and she tried her best to make him seem like a good guy, but- I know better." E.J said, as she shrugged. Sirius nodded. "Lets talk about you and your parents. Them and your little pervert of a brother."

"Okay. Well- my brother is in Slytherin and my parents don't love me. Done." Sirius said. E.J shook her head.

"No… your parents just expect something different than what you can give them." she said. Sirius smiled but shook his head.

"Its okay… I don't love them either." he said. "I love Regulus and I hope that I can lead him in the right direction… but- I won't be able to."

"So… if you don't love them, who do you love?"

"My friends. My brothers. Lily… you guys are my-"

"Get over it. I'm gone now. You're going to have to replace me." Sirius nodded.

"I've already done that." he said. E.J smiled.

"Well-"

"Don't say it." Sirius said.

"I-"

"Don't say it."

"Don't-."

"Don't finish."

"Care." E.J finished. Sirius nodded.

"Yes you do." he said. "I'm gonna have another girl who'll help me plan my ultimate pranks." E.J shrugged. "One thing I'll regret."

"What's that?" E.J asked.

"We never did snog each other." he said, as he wiggled his eyebrows. E.J laughed.

"And we _never_ will." she said.

"Come on. You know you want to."

"Even if I do… I won't." Sirius got up, and sat next to her again. He scooted closer to her.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Sirius, the moment you kiss me… is the moment we stop being friends." E.J said coolly. Sirius shrugged.

"You're leaving anyway." E.J laughed, and pushed him away playfully. "Fine." he said, as he walked back to his previously vacated seat.

"Are you angry that I don't want to snog you?" Sirius nodded. E.J shrugged. "Its not like I care anyway." Sirius laughed.

"One of the things I won't miss." he said. E.J pouted and scrunched up her eyebrows. "Oh- you know I'll miss you, Eris."

"Stop calling me that, S.O.B." Sirius laughed.

"Are you calling me a son of a bitch?" E.J shook her head.

"Its your initials. Sirius Orion Black."

"Wow- I didn't even recognize that."

"That's because you're slow." Sirius gasped, and threw a licorice wand at her. E.J picked it up and ate it.

"So…why don't you like your name?" Sirius asked her. E.J smiled.

"Eric, Erica, and Eris. I hate that. Plus- Aphrodite is pregnant, according to my father… and they're going to name her Erin." Sirius nodded.

"Well- are you going to hate that child?"

"I'm not gonna be _near_ that child." E.J said.

"Wouldn't that be the same thing that your sister does to you?" E.J shook her head.

"My sister is always in my house. She still loves my father. Whenever she goes there, I stay with Jamie. That's why I'm at his house all summer. I hate my sister. I'm not going to be near that child, because I hate my father also. I don't want any ties to him." she said.

"Well… are you going to visit during Christmas?" E.J shook her head.

"I'll have to be near my mum then." she said.

"What about after seventh year?" She shrugged.

"I don't know." she said. "Will you still want to see me?" Sirius laughed, and shook his head. "Just for that- I'm coming."

"So… more about the baby. Why won't you be near her?"

"I don't want to be near my dad and his new wife. I don't even like my father. Why would I want to be near him and his bitchy wife?"

"Well… I don't know. I mean- maybe they're in- maybe they love each other." E.J nodded.

"Well… this is a woman who my mother grew up with. They went to the same school in El Seibo… and this woman is my godmother. Not to mention the fact that this woman… has sat in my house every birthday party that I've had… and she's told me how much she loved me, and she's wished me all happy things… and for the past two years- which is how long they've been screwing- she's been acting different. And its occurred to me that she was being good for as long as she had to be, so that she could stick around… but at that point… my father already had a use for her… so- she didn't need to act all wonderful towards me and my mum anymore."

"Well- maybe she's always liked him… and your mum got to him first?" Sirius offered. E.J looked at him. "I can tell that you don't want to hate him. I know that you've been searching for an excuse, too." E.J smiled.

"I'm okay with hating him, now." she said. "Her too. I mean- it seems horrible, but- if it was a task… I couldn't care less about my parents marriage. I only wonder if his Heart Gem stayed a rock or not."

"Well- you can't blame them for how they feel… can you?" E.J laughed.

"I don't care about them or their engagement. I don't care about their relationship- I don't care about their fetus- what they've been doing- if they love each other. I don't care about any of that. One thing I care about is… its killing my mother. I mean… this is the man that she- I- she was the one who used to tell me stories about how much she loves him- and… its her that I care about. I could care less about Eric and his gold digger for a fiancé."

"Well- she doesn't _have_ to be a gold digger." E.J nodded.

"She was the maid's daughter when she met my mum… and I'm not saying anything against it… but- she's been living in my house for as long as I can remember. And now she's the woman of the house. And the only part about it… the only part that really gets me is that… I know that if it came down to it… there isn't anything that I could do to make him choose me over any of them."

"Who?"

"Erica… the unborn Erin, Aphrodite… even Erica's mum. And I don't care about him but- have you ever felt like you were in a place where everyone unanimously hated you. In a place where… if one person decided to harm you, no one else would object?" Sirius nodded. "_That's_ how I feel when I'm around my father and Erica. I feel like if she straight-out asked him to; he'd cut me out. The worst part about it is that… I'm completely okay with it. The man who's been like a father to me, really is Uncle Harry. And Aunt Marilyn is- I love her too. I just- I hate my father."

"Well- I hate your father, too." Sirius said.

"Thank you." E.J said. Sirius laughed, and got up. 

"Its no problem." he said, as he hugged her and brushed his lips across her forehead.


	8. UPDATED PREVIOUS CHAPTER READ ME

I just updated and the thingy didnt register, so I'm making a little authors note. Read the previous chapter, and review, please.


	9. Being In Potter Mansion

They all stood on the train platform. Lily stood between James and Remus, while E.J stood between Sirius and Peter.

"Question." E.J said. They all looked at her. "What are we waiting for?" The guys looked around, then their eyes lingered on E.J and Lily.

"Well- we're waiting for you two to make up." Remus said, as he pointed between E.J and Lily. The two girls looked at each other at the same time, then looked away.

"I'll apologize, if she does it first." Lily said. E.J scoffed.

"Oh- I apologize… I have to move. I can control that." she said sarcastically. Lily turned and glared at her.

"You can!" she yelled.

"So… I'm supposed to leave my mother, to stay with you guys." E.J said sardonically.

"The least you could've done was give us fair warning that you'd be leaving the continent!" Lily yelled.

"That is true, E.J." the guys chorused. E.J looked at each of them for a second.

"So- we're ganging up on me?" she asked. "Wow- I never thought I'd say this… but- I'm going to my father's house." Then she walked off, before any of them could stop her. She just walked off, without her trunk, without anything… she walked off. For a moment, no one said anything. They all just stood silent, until James was tackled by the same black haired girl from the train.

"Cutie, I wanted to give you an extra special goodbye." Kay said, before she planted her lips on his own. When she pulled back, she grinned devilishly, then walked away, swinging her hips from side to side. James didn't even look at her, he just looked at the rest of the group, as soon as she left.

"What are we gonna do about E.J?" he asked.

"Why don't we just go to her house?" Sirius said.

"Um- sure." James said.

"Where does she live, anyway?" Lily asked.

"You want to come?" Lily shrugged then nodded.

"She's… obviously going through _something_ serious." she said. "I mean- we usually brush stupid things off… and- I don't know. I know that something isn't right."

"Guys- my mum is here." Peter squeaked, as he ran to the opposite direction. They didn't spend more than a second watching him go.

"So- we're going to her house?" Remus asked. James nodded, then sighed. "Where _does_ E.J live?"

"Potter Manor." James said.

"Where's her father's house?" Sirius asked.

"Potter _Mansion_." They all looked at him weirdly. "What? I didn't come up with it."

"Whatever. Where does she live?" Remus asked.

"In…Wales. Lets just apparate to my house first, then we can go to her house."

O0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0o

When they got to James's house, Lily just stood and stared. His house was an old mansion that looked like it belonged on Mount Olympus. There were white marble columns, bordered with gold before the big beautiful front door. James pulled Lily along with them, as they approached the house. When James knocked on the front door, a small house elf answered. The elf looked tidy and cute. Lily could tell that it was a female, because she had a small burgundy velvet bow on her left ear. She was also wearing a matching dress. She stuck her hand out, directed to Lily.

"Hello, I'm Rosie." she said in a small voice. Lily shook the elf's hand and smiled.

"Hi Rosie, I'm Lily."

"Nice to meet Jamesie's lady friend." Lily and the others laughed, while James blushed.

"I am sort of James's lady friend… but- I'm not his _lady friend_." Lily said. Rosie nodded, and stepped aside. The inside of the house was possibly nicer than the outside, with the shiny white and golden marble floors. Lily looked around and saw that all of the house elves wore nice clothes. She looked at James. "You have very-"

"I know. We think of them as family." James said. "So- they have working hours, and they have time to themselves." Lily smiled.

"Nice." she said. "I like that."

"Mum! Dad! I'm home." James yelled, as he walked through the house. A few seconds after he yelled this, a woman who was in her fifties walked down the stairs. She was wearing elegant everyday clothes, and a smile. She had warm honey colored eyes, and graying hair. She walked to James, Sirius, and Remus, and gave them each a hug. James picked her up when he hugged her, and Sirius and Remus gave her kisses on the cheek. Lily smiled shyly, when she walked to her.

"Hi." James's mother said.

"Mum, this is Lily. Lily this is my mother." James introduced. Mrs. Potter nodded and smiled.

"Oh- E.J's friend." she said. "And my baby's crush." Again, Lily and the others laughed, while James gave an annoyed groan, and blushed. "I'm James's mother, obviously- but, you can call me Mary or Marilyn. Or- if it'll make you more comfortable… you can just call me Mrs. Potter."

"Thank you, Mrs. Potter." Lily responded with a small smile.

"So- what's goi- where's E.J?" Mrs. Potter asked.

"We're about to go pick her up." James said. "Where's dad?"

"Oh- he's on assignment." James nodded. "So- how are you getting there?"

"Oh- we're flooing."

"And they know that you're coming?" James nodded.

"Yeah-"

"E.J told us to come, because she has something that she wants to get." Lily lied. Mrs. Potter smiled and nodded.

"Okay- the floo powder is by the fire place. Just makes sure you're home for dinner. Daisy and I made all of your favorites." she said. The guys nodded. "Um- Lily, are you staying for dinner?"

"Oh-um- I-" Lily stuttered.

"Yeah." Sirius finished for her.

"Okay, I'll get Daisy to set an extra place." Mrs. Potter said, before she walked through a grand archway. James and the guys walked to the fireplace, and lined up.

"Remember," he reminded them. "Its Potter Mansion." They all nodded.

When they got to E.J's house, the gateway where they came was in a beautiful, yet empty room. James looked at all of them.

"Okay- I didn't want you guys to… I didn't want you guys to back out, but-" he started.

"Spit it out, Prongs." said Sirius. James took a deep breath.

"You know how E.J is seemingly understanding, and she's cool? You know how she isn't into the regular prejudices of the typical pureblood families?" he said. They all nodded. "Yeah, well… her dad, and Erica aren't like that." Then he started to lead the way. James walked up some stairs, and finally got to a room, that was occupied by E.J and a sobbing woman. She was rubbing the woman's back, and whispering words in Spanish. When she saw them, she rolled her eyes. "E.J, come on." As soon as James said this, the sobbing woman sat up. She had chocolate brown eyes, and chocolate brown hair. She looked a mess. A sad smiled came to her lips and she wiped her eyes.

"Um- hello." she said, with a mild Spanish accent.

"Hi Aunt April." James greeted. She smiled at him.

"Hi Jamie. You're getting so big. And so handsome." she said. "Oh- well… would you guys like anything to drink?" They all gave her a kind smile, and a 'no thank you'. "Nonsense… I'll see what I can find." And with that, she trudged out of the bed and left the room. As soon as she left, E.J's look hardened a great deal.

"What?" she asked. No one said or did anything, until E.J suddenly walked out of the room. They followed her, as she ran to the kitchen. In the kitchen were two women. One woman had blonde curls and light blue eyes. The other woman had dark hair, and dark brown eyes. The blonde girl was known as Erica, E.J's sister, and the other woman was Aphrodite. Aphrodite was speaking speedily, while E.J's mom looked at her.

"**I did it, because **_**this**_** is what I want, April. And if you can't understand that, then you never understood me, okay?**" Aphrodite yelled in Spanish. E.J's mom gave a slow nod, and wiped her eyes again. "**You're weak, and pathetic. Its no wonder he came running for me.**"

"**You were my best friend… I took you in when you were nothing. I took you in when you had nowhere else to go- when your mother kicked you out, who did you stay with? Me! Who did you stay with, Diana? When your family couldn't afford to send you to school, who paid for you? My mother! You were my sister, Diana… my husband? Not **_**how**_**, but… **_**why**_**? I get that you're cheating with a married man… that's your style. I just don't understand how it's **_**my**_** husband. I don't get why you'd sleep with my husband.**" The guys, Lily and Erica watched, clueless. E.J walked up to her mother, and pulled her away from Aphrodite.

"**You can't have it all, April. You **_**grew up**_** rich, then you **_**married**_** rich.** **I **_**crave**__**this**_**, April. A family- a rich husband… happiness. I did what I had to do, to make sure that's how my life turned out.**" _(A/N; __**Bold**__, is a different language. Usually Spanish.)_

"**You need help, lady. You think **_**Eric**_** is going to make you happy? Where's he now? The office? **_**Sure**_" E.J said sardonically. "**Know this; you're living in **_**my**_** house. And you're so lucky that you're pregnant- otherwise I'd fuck you up, then bury you alive.**"

"Mi hij-"

"What the hell? I'm not your daughter." E.J said.

"I wanted you to be my maid of honor." E.J laughed.

"**I'll say this for my mother**… sod off." she said.

"Eris, you really shouldn't talk to your new mummy like that." Erica said, as she read Witch Weekly. E.J looked at her.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she asked calmly.

"I don't like you or your bitch of a mother." Erica said simply. They all looked at her, once she said this. "My father was smart enough to leave that one, and soon… he'll leave this one too."

"I want you to think about this." E.J said. "You're a twenty seven year old woman. You're too old to be such an asshole, who still craves to be on her daddy's lap. Its not healthy, Erica. So go see your wizard shrink, and get that Electra complex checked out."

"You think you're so spec-"

"I _don't_ want to hear it, Erica. You don't have to see me anymore… I'm gone." E.J said, as she walked to her mother and the rest of them. "Can we just go? How'd you guys get here?"

"We're flooing back." James said, as he slung his arm over her shoulder. Just as she did this, a medium height man with a mustache walked into the kitchen, and kissed Erica on the cheek, then Aphrodite. Their kiss was long and too disgusting. E.J rolled her eyes, as her mother choked down a sob. As they started to walk to floo, E.J felt her mother resisting. She stopped and turned to her mother.

"**What's wrong**?" she asked.

"**I don't want to say goodbye to him.**" April Potter responded.

"**I didn't expect you to. You're **_**not**_** going to **_**say**__**anything**_** to him.**"

"Jazzy- its not that- we can work it out."

"**Okay- go tell him that.**" E.J said sardonically. "**Because, if you can tell me that you want to get deeper in unnecessary drama with that man, then I might as well stay in Hogwarts, regardless of if **_**you**_** move or not. If you're gonna degrade yourself like that, and go back to him- just, don't expect me to throw my life away so that you can kiss his ass. I'm giving up a lot to follow you to- why the hell are we even leaving? This is **_**my**_** house. I pay for it. But- I'm still picking up and walking away to live with you. Just know this; its him or me.**" E.J's mom nodded, then walked right back to E.J's father. She raised her hand, and slapped him hard across the face. When she turned around, she looked like ten years had been wiped from her face. She gave a small smile, then sauntered to E.J. Sirius and all of them flooed before E.J and James. They walked back to the kitchen together. When they got back inside, Eric stared at them.

"If you're moving with your mother, then you'll stay _here_ for Christmas." he said. E.J rolled her eyes.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because we're a family. Your mother can't take all of your time- I want to see you too. I want you here for Christmas, and your next birthday." E.J laughed.

"You didn't want me when I was living here, but you want me now? Oh-," she said as if she'd made some big discovery. "It's because when I was _living_ here, I didn't _know_ that you were screwing mummy's best friend in your bed."

"Eris, you wi-" her father started to shout, before she cut him off.

"You know, you have some nerve. First of all, you act like I give a damn whether you want me here, or not. Guess what; I don't. Secondly, you can ask me, and I'll consider wasting my time with you and your new family. Thirdly, I might be busy with Uncle Harry and the others, I'll have to ask to be excused first."

"You listen to me, Eris Aphrodite Potter! You're _my_ daughter. You go to school that I pay for you to go to. And you're wearing the clothes that I buy you. You will never talk to me like that in my house again. And I never want to hear you choose Harry over me, that man doesn't give a damn about you!" Eric yelled. E.J nodded.

"You're probably right… but, if so… I would _hate_ to know how _you_ feel about me." she said.

"Eris Potter, you are coming here for Christmas dinner. You will spend the week here, you will respect your new mother, and you will be pleasant when you stay in this house."

"_My_ house. And you're damn lucky I don't kick you, your wife and you pathetic daughter out on your asses."

"Don't you dare take that tone with me!"

"Okay- so you're going to act like an prat, but I can't call you on your bullshit? That makes you seem like even more of an asshole."

"You'd better be here for Christmas dinner, and you'll say all the right things to the Prophet's people." Aphrodite said. E.J looked at her.

"Like I said; I'll see if I can make it." she said, before she and James walked away.

"That was brilliant." James said, as they got to the fireplace. E.J nodded, and went before him.

It took until an hour before dinner for April Potter to stop crying, and E.J to stop being angry. When she joined her friends, they were all in James's den/common room.

"Are you guys getting used to the idea of being without me?" E.J asked, as she sat in her chair. They all looked at each other.

"That's gonna be tough." Lily said. "Not having you here."

"You'll get past it. I mean, I wasn't a good friend anyway." E.J attempted to lighten the situation. They all laughed.

"No- you're the best friend." Lily said, before she wiped away a single tear.

"Oh mate- don't cry, honestly… if you cry, then I'll get misty- and you don't want me to get misty." E.J said. They all laughed. "So- um what are we doing on my last day?"

"I have a date with Kay." James lied.

"I have a family dinner." Remus said.

"Me and Petunia have to go to the lawyers." Lily said.

"Its just you and me for Diagon Alley." Sirius said to E.J. She looked at James.

"_Kay_? You mean that rude bitch with the eye and attitude problem?" she asked.

"Also known as my _girlfriend_." James said.

"Big-sodding-whoop. I don't like her… you're telling me that you're choosing Archaelas over me?"

"You're not leaving until midnight. I'll be back by then." E.J rolled her eyes.

"Whatever."

"You guys fight too much." Remus said. E.J and James shook their heads.

"No we don't." E.J said.

"Um- I- I don't know- its going to be weird in school without you." James said. E.J nodded.

"I don't- you guys know that I don't want to leave. But I ha-"

"You don't have to explain yourself to us." Lily said kindly.

"I want to." E.J said. "I mean- my mum… this is the best that she's been. I can tell. I mean- I-"

"No explaining." Sirius said. E.J nodded.

"Okay. Um- I'm gonna go pack my stuff." she said, getting up and leaving. They all watched her go.

"Is this what its going to be like?" Sirius asked. They all looked at him and nodded. Lily sat next to him and slung her arm around his shoulder.

"Its okay, Sirius. I mean…" she started. Lily couldn't continue, because she had no idea what to say. All of her walls were crumbling down also.

"Do you think that if she knew, she'd stay?" Sirius asked.

"Knew what?" said Remus. Sirius didn't say anything.

"Nothing, Moony." he replied after a while. "Call me when dinners ready."  
O0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oOO0OO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0o

After dinner, they all sat in James's bedroom. They were all sprawled out on his bed.

"I can't believe he left her for that… _woman_." E.J said. "I mean- granted, she looked better than my mum at that moment. But- April Santos, when she cleans up- is a catch." They all laughed. "I-" E.J didn't continue her sentence, because James's door knocked.

"Come in!" James yelled. In walked a man in his fifties. He was wearing a cloak and a smile. He had a gray goatee and a full head of gray hair. "Hey dad."

"My boy." Mr. Potter said. He and James gave each other the manly hug. When that was over, Mr. Potter looked around. "Where's my girl?" E.J stood up, and gave him a playful scowl.

"What am I, second fiddle? Because I do not do second fiddle." she said. They all laughed, but Mr. Potter gave her the best bear hug that an old man could. "So- are you going to love Erin more than me, or what?" Mr. Potter nodded jokingly.

"Probably." he said. They all laughed.

"Well- we only have a week together, old man. You might want to use that time to try and beat me in chess. Otherwise- well… I don't know what else to say." E.J said.

"Imagine teaching someone something- and them beating you as soon as you finish teaching them." Mr. Potters said to the rest of them. "Its because she cheats."

"You say the same thing about Quidditch, old man. You might as well get over it, Uncle Harry." E.J said. Mr. Potter laughed, then walked to Sirius with his hand extended.

"Did you think I wouldn't see you?" he asked him. Sirius laughed and shook his head.

"Never, Mr. P." he said. Mr. Potter looked at Lily questioningly, then looked at James.

"Uh dad, this is Lily. Lily, this is my father." James introduced. Mr. Potter shook Lily's hand, then winked at James obviously.

"Nice to meet you, Lily." he said. Lily smiled.

"Its nice to meet you too, Mr. Potter." she said. Finally, he walked over to Remus.

"Remus, how are you?" he asked.

"I'm good, Mr. Potter. And you?" Moony asked.

"Very good. Very good." He looked at the door, then back at them. "Enough wasting my time with you guys. I have to go eat leftovers." he said jokingly. They all laughed. "Very nice meeting you, Lily."

"You too, Mr. Potter." Lily responded. And with that, Mr. Potter left.

"I love that man. Why couldn't I have been born into your family, Prongs. Parents that aren't psychotic. _Friends_ that _love_ you." E.J teased.

"Ah Jazzy, I love you." Lily teased. E.J looked at her as soon as she heard the nickname. 

"Jamie! You told her?" she asked. James looked around.

"Who? Me? Never, E.J." he said.

"Um- I have to go." E.J said, as she got up.

"What, because of this?" Sirius asked. E.J shook her head.

"I- my mum." she said. "I have to go take care of her. I'll see you all later."

"E.J, come on. You can stay a few more minutes." Sirius said. E.J sighed, then lied back down. Sirius started to cuddle up to her.

"So… how do you think you'll do when N.E.W.T's come around?" Remus asked E.J.

"You lot make it seem like I'm the person of the hour." E.J said.

"Well- we might not see you anymore." Sirius said, as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I- we'll write. I know that I will… whether you guys write back, is up to you."

"Well- write when I could just send howlers?" James said. "Why would I waste the time?"

"Well now I know who I _won't_ write to." E.J said. They all laughed. "Where's Peter?"

"He couldn't come."

"Oh- I'm gonna miss him. I just- I think he's still miffed at me."

"Why would he be?" Sirius asked, as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"A month or two ago, he asked me to Hogsmeade and to be his girlfriend. And I told him that he was like a brother to me, and that I didn't feel that way about him. So- he tried to kiss me, and I moved… then- he ran back into the room before I could talk to him. He hasn't really spoken to me since then." E.J said. Sirius moved back and they all looked at her.

"So- Pete liked you?" James asked. E.J shrugged.

"I guess. I don't know." she said. "He just- he won't talk to me."

"Were you mean?" Lily asked. They all looked at E.J when that was asked.

"Were you?" James asked.

"I told him that he was like a brother to me, and that I didn't think of him that way. I wouldn't reject him in a harsh way- but, its weird. I don't see how he could like me like that, when I see him and treat him like a brother." At this, Sirius moved away from her. "I mean if I flirted with him a bit, I could see how he'd think that, but I've never flirted with him." This made Sirius move closer to her, and put his hands back. "But sometimes, even flirting is nothing." Sirius moved away again.

"Well- maybe he thought that you were giving him signals." Lily suggested.

"What are the signals?" Sirius asked E.J, as he raised his eyebrow.

"I don't know what Lily is talking about." E.J said. "But what about _your_ signals?"

"What are you taking about?" Lily asked her.

"Do you remember what we talked about when you first lost weight?" Lily's eyes widened.

"Do not." she said. E.J laughed.

"Whatever." she said, as she rolled away from Sirius. "I'm gonna go show Lily my room."

"Are you coming back?" Sirius asked. E.J looked at him.

"Um… spend the night in my nice big bed, or wake up with your drool on me." she said, using her hands as a balance.

"So- you'll come back." Sirius said. E.J rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Yeah, pretty much." she said, as she dragged Lily away. When they got far enough from the room, E.J looked at her. "What the bloody hell is going on with you and Jamie?" Lily shrugged.

"I have no idea." she said. "He is so… gorgeous. And he's sweet and smart, too."

"Yes. Too bad he has a girlfriend." E.J said. Lily nodded and pouted.

"I know." she whined.

"And you rejected him."

"I know." Lily whined again.

"And I don't have enough time to make him dump her."

"I know."

"But I know how you can make it work." E.J said. Lily watched her intently. "Okay… I know this is all cheesy and really clichéd."

"What?" Lily asked desperately.

"Well- do you really like him?"

"I've always liked him. I just- I… okay, you remember how I was fat and you were the pretty friend-"

"Wait, _were_?" E.J joked. Lily laughed and pinched her arm, as they suddenly started walking.

"Anyway… I just- he only really started to pay attention to me, when I lost the weight. And I just thought that he was one of those horrible jock guys that only went for the pretty girls, and that made me angry. Especially when I saw him making fun of Snape."

"Oh- he did that for me." E.J said. "Snape told me that I- he said that if I failed, I'd have to go back to Puerto Rico and prostitute."

"Yeah, he told me." Lily said. "Now I just feel so stupid. I really just didn't want to get involved with a guy that was like that, you know?"

"Yeah, I know." E.J said, as she walked into a room that had her name on the door. Lily followed, and gasped when she saw the room. There were moving pictures of all of them all over the wall, on the dresser, everywhere. The moving photos were neatly organized.

"E.J- what am I going to do?" Lily asked, as she threw herself onto the bed.

"You're going to sleep over." E.J said.


	10. The Weeks End

"E.J- do you know how loose I'll seem?" Lily asked, as she looked at herself in the mirror. E.J lent her green Quidditch pajamas with little quaffles flying around.

"Lily- you're wearing pajamas that hang." E.J said.

"Dear, you look lovely." the mirror complimented. Lily smiled.

"Thank you." she said.

"Lilsy, if you don't want to spend the night, then don't. Its not like I'm telling you to sleep with _him_." E.J said.

"Oh- thank Merlin." Lily said.

"You can sleep with Sirius or Remus." Lily looked at her.

"And you'd be alright with me sleeping with Sirius?" she asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well- don't you fancy him?"

"I don't." E.J said firmly. "I mean- he's like family."

"Liar." Lily said in a sing song voice. E.J looked at her.

"What makes you think that I fancy him?" she asked.

"Other than the lustful look you get whenever he's around. Its painfully obvious."

"I don't give him lustful looks." E.J said, before she speedily walked out of the room.

"You going to see Sirius?" Lily teased, as she walked out behind her. E.J shot her a death glare.

"Watch it, Red." she said. "Yeah, watch it before I tell James about the platonic soul mate bullshit- and the dance. I mean- who flirts by making guys _dance_?" Lily smiled.

"Who flirts by-… I have nothing to say. You're a mean flirt." she said. E.J rolled her eyes and walked out of the room, with Lily walking behind her.

O0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0o

When Lily and E.J walked back to James's room, the guys looked at them.

"Lilsy is spending the night. I don't want her with Petunia and Vernon." E.J said, as she sat in James's chair.

"No problem." James said.

"Guys… lets see where Daisy hid the treacle tart." Sirius said. E.J groaned.

"Treacle tart is nasty. Lets go find the chocolate frog cake." she said.

"Yeah. I wanted more of that." Remus said, as he followed Sirius and E.J out the door. James looked at Lily.

"Are you coming?" he asked her. Lily smiled.

"Did my previous weight give you the impression that I ever turned dessert down before?" she asked. James laughed.

"Nope." he teased, as he extended his hand. Lily laughed, and took his hand to pull herself up.

"Hey- no, I can't even object. I was really big." she said. James laughed and shook his head.

"I mean, what did you weigh, 130-140 pounds?" he asked.

"179. You were 49-39 pounds shy… what were you seeing?" Lily said. James shrugged.

"It wasn't that important." he said. "I was very short." Lily looked at his 5'11 frame.

"Not so much anymore." she said.

"Well… a growth spurt was all I needed. It was enough to have all the girls looking my way." James said. "At the demigod's body." Lily looked at him and laughed. "What? Are you laughing at me?"

"Yes." she said. "The _demigod's_ body? Oh me, oh my."

"See- I have you swooning already." James joked. Lily gave him an award winning smile, then shook her head.

"No… you don't." she teased. James gave her a playful glare and slightly tickled around her waist. "Don't." Lily tried her best to keep her laughs demure and ladylike, but James was tickling her mercilessly. She soon ended up on the floor, with him on top of her, still tickling.

"Do I have you swoony?" he asked. Lily shook her head.

"You might as well stop trying." she said. James got up and held his hand out.

"I'll get you eventually." he said. Lily looked at his hand, and huffed jokingly, before getting up by herself. Then she gave a cocky walk ahead of him. James didn't even argue, he just stopped to stare.

When they got to the kitchen, E.J, Sirius and Remus were sitting at the table eating the nights desserts.

"You guys are so greedy." Lily said, as she sat down next to Remus. E.J laughed.

"Says the girl who chased a fake cupcake." she teased.

"You said that you weren't going to tell anyone." Lily said.

"Sorry."

"You chased a fake cupcake?" James asked her, as he got drinks from the fridge.

"I was very greedy then. And chocolate cupcakes are my weakness." Lily said. E.J laughed.

"Anything chocolate is my weakness." she said, as she licked a bit of icing on her finger. Lily almost laughed, at Sirius's lustful look, when E.J did this. "Okay- so, you're sure you can't hang with me on my last day?"

"Kay's been begging me to take her flying in the field. I'm sorry." James said.

"Its okay. I mean- just because I'm leaving, and you won't see me until next year, doesn't mean that you have to spend every waking moment with me." James laughed.

"I know." he said. This comment alone earned him a glare from E.J.

"Well… I don't like you." she said.

"That's okay." James said. "I'm alright with that, E.J… but I still love you." E.J gave him the finger, and threw chocolate cake at him.

"Oops… I'm so sorry. What a slip of the hand." E.J said, as she put her hand to her mouth in mock innocence. Wrong move for E.J. James swiftly took the pitcher of milk, and dumped it on her head. E.J looked at him, before throwing the pumpkin juice in his face. The others just watched and enjoyed the show, before Lily let a laugh escape. E.J and James turned to look at her, before they both threw chocolate cake on her. Remus and Sirius let laughs escape and Lily, James and E.J threw treacle tart, cake, and frosting at them. Ten minutes later, they were all covered in food, and so was the kitchen.

"What the bloody hell-?" Uncle Harry asked, before he slipped on treacle tart. They all hopped up to help him, and ended up falling over themselves laughing hysterically. Mr. Potter got up and looked at them. "What happened here?" E.J pointed at James, James pointed at E.J, and the other three pointed at E.J and James. "Always you two… I swear… you two are terrible."

"Hey, hey… I'm his _better_ half." E.J said. "And Uncle Harry, man… weren't you the one who told us that… Okay, I can't think of anything, but… I love you." They all laughed. Uncle Harry looked at her and smiled softly, like a man who smiled at his little girl.

"I'm gonna miss you." he said

"Don't worry… I'll be here to raid your refrigerator all the time. You won't even really know that I'm gone." They all looked at her.

O0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0o

E.J's last day.

She woke between James and Sirius, in James's gigantic bed. Trying not to wake anyone, she crawled out of bed and went straight to her room. Groaning, she trudged to her bathroom and brushed her teeth and washed her face. She then walked to her closet, and picked out her clothes. She got dressed after she went in the shower, then walked downstairs to the kitchen. In the kitchen, Mrs. Potter was making a big breakfast with two house elves. They seemed to be gossiping. When E.J walked into the kitchen, they stopped and looked at her.

"Your mum said that she's going to send a Thestral carriage for you, tonight." Mrs. Potter said. E.J nodded.

"Okay." she said.

"E.J, I don't want to start any problems with your mother. I just want you to know that you'd be welcome to stay here. We wouldn't mind having you live with us- in fact, it'd be a pleasure to have you." E.J smiled.

"Thank you, Aunt Mary. And even though I would love to, I can't. I just can't leave her." she said. Mrs. Potter nodded.

"Its quite alright, dear." she said. "So- where are you and Sirius off to?" Mrs. Potter wore a knowing smirk.

"Diagon Alley." E.J said.

"So… what's happening with that?"

"With what?"

"You and Siri." E.J shook her head.

"Nothing, we're only friends, Aunt Mary. You should be tackling Jamie with questions, about his Lily."

"Trust me, I will. But right now… I'm tackling you." E.J laughed.

"Sirius and I are just friends." she said with a completely straight face.

"Now if only you felt that way." Mrs. Potter teased.

O0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0o

An hour later, E.J was in her room, staring at her ceiling.

"Are you ready?" asked a voice at the door. E.J sat up and started at Sirius in her doorway.

"I've been ready." she said. "Are you? I know how long it takes you to do your hair."

"I don't like you." Sirius said, as he walked into her room. He lied down beside her in bed. "Are you sure?"

"No." She knew exactly what he was talking about. He was asking if she was ready to leave them behind, and if she was sure. She wasn't ready, and she was sure about that. Sirius placed his hand on her abdomen, applying light pressure. E.J put her smaller hands on his hand, and roll away from him.

"You wanna go now?" Sirius asked. E.J nodded.

"Come on. I'll let you buy ice-cream and cookies." she said, as she pulled him up.

When they got to Diagon Alley, they saw many familiar faces. Sirius looked at E.J.

"Do you want your ice-cream?" he asked. E.J laughed.

"I love how you think that you have to ask." she said, as she headed towards the ice-cream parlor. She suddenly stopped when she realized that Sirius wasn't next to her. She turned to look for him, and realized that he was nowhere to be found. She groaned, and walked to the ice cream-parlor without him.

O0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0o

Sirius walked slowly behind her, then ran the opposite way to the jewelry shop to meet Remus. When he got to the shop, Remus was standing against the wall.

"So- why are we here?" he asked.

"I need help." Sirius said.

"With what?"

"Um… Moons… I- um… I fan-"

"Come on, say it, Sirius. _I fancy E.J_." Remus coached. Sirius's mouth widened.

"You knew?" he asked.

"Everybody knows. I just don't understand how you can be shagging Stacy, Mary and Emily, and loving E.J at the same time."

"I don't _love_ her." Sirius said, in outrage.

"Which is why you blow kisses to her, each time she leaves a room."

"You guys see those?" Remus laughed.

"Pads- what do you want?" he asked.

"I wanna buy her something." Sirius said softly. 

"Okay. And _what do you want_?"

"What do you buy for the girl that can have anything that she wants?"

"Something that… wow- this is hard." Remus said, as he scratched his head.

"See? See what I mean? What the bloody hell can I get her?"

"Something that you know she'd like?" Remus offered. Sirius looked thoughtful for a minute.

"I know what I'm going to get her." he said.

"Good. I'll see you later. I have to help Prongs and Lily set up."

"Ooh- hey. Did I tell you that Sharon was asking about you?" Sirius asked. Remus smiled gently.

"She's… I'm okay." he said.

"With the way you're acting, Dora is going to have someone before you."

"Pads, she's six." Remus said. Sirius laughed.

"That's exactly what I mean. Nymphadora is six, and she'll end up dating way before you do. You need to stop acting like you can't live norm-"

"I can't." Sirius groaned, but didn't press the subject.

"Whatever. I'm going to get the gifts." he said. Remus nodded, then disapparated. Sirius walked inside of the jewelry shop and looked around inside the glass display cases.

"Excuse me, may I help you?" the woman behind the counter asked. Sirius nodded.

"I need help getting a gift for a girl." he said.

"Is she family, or a girlfriend?"

"A girlfriend. Well not a '_girlfriend_' girlfriend. But she's a girl who's just my friend." The woman smiled, and looked around.

"What is she like?"

"What's she like?" Sirius asked. "What do you mean?"

"Her personality. What is she like as a person?" Sirius smiled.

"Oh. She's really smart. And she's definitely funny. She's sweet. She's caring… and she's- she has this infectious smile. And she has these amazing eyes. And whenever I hear her laugh…I can't control the smile on my face." he said, deep in thought. The woman smiled, and pulled a small box out of the display case. Inside the box were white gold studs, with a small deep blue agate stone in them.

"Does she have her ears pierced?" Sirius nodded.

"Yes." he said.

"Would you like to give her these?"

"Yeah. How much?" asked Sirius, as he pulled out his moneybag.

"Thirty five galleons. There's an end of the year sale, so they're fifty percent off." Sirius nodded.

"Um… do you have anything else?" he asked. The woman nodded. "She love stars."

"Oh- I have the perfect things." she said, before she went to the back. She came back with a few boxes. "These are constellation necklaces. I have a few." She showed him a bunch, but Sirius chose a final five. Finally, he decided the couldn't choose and handed her the money for the five constellation necklaces and the earrings. The lady behind the counter put the little boxes in a bag and handed it to Sirius. "Thank you, come again."

"Thank you." Sirius said, before he walked out of the store. When he got outside, he ran towards the ice-cream parlor. He saw E.J sitting in a booth, banging her head on a tissue covered table. He chuckled slightly, before he walked into the shop. E.J was still banging her head on the table and hadn't noticed Sirius walk in. "What's wrong with you, candy lips?" E.J looked up and glared at him.

"You left me here to rot." she said. Sirius laughed, and walked to the line. When he finally got there, he got an ice-cream cone for her and a cup for him. E.J was drumming the table lightly, when he got back. She smiled slightly, as he handed her the cone. "Thank you very much."

"You are very welcome." Sirius said, as he sat down.

"So- what, did you ditch me for a girl's owl address?" E.J teased. Sirius smiled and shook his head.

"Something like that." he said.

"Oh?" E.J raised her eyebrow. "Is she pretty?" she teased. Sirius watched the way her lips moved, before he shook his head.

"More along the lines of 'drop dead gorgeous' with a little 'oh me, oh my' on top." Sirius joked. E.J laughed, before she started to eat her ice-cream with a spoon. "I forgot that you eat ice-cream with a spoon, even if its in a cone. Have you always been this weird?"

"Yes. Get used to it." E.J said, with a fading smile. Sirius looked at her.

"Well… I won't be seeing that much of you."

"Sirius." E.J warned. Sirius nodded.

"You're right. I'm sorry." he said softly. "Lets live the night out?"

"Of course. What do you want to do after this?"

"Whatever you want to do."

"Goody." E.J said cutely. "Who knew that all I had to do for attention, was leave?" Sirius sensed her need to laugh about it, so he chuckled slightly. "How did you know that I like my ice-cream rock hard, so that I can chew it?"

"I know you." Sirius teased. E.J gave a small half smile, and continued to chew her ice-cream. "So… how's your mum?"

"She's in Puerto Rico setting up the house. I guess she's good." E.J said.

"And your father?"

"What about him?"

"How's he?" E.J laughed.

"I see my father once a year, for about a half an hour per visit, each time. Altogether… I've spent about half a year with him. And that's throughout my _whole_ life." she said. "I have no idea how he's doing." Sirius smiled. "How are your parents?" Sirius laughed.

"I _think_ I saw my mother two years ago. And that was through a frosted glass window." he said. E.J smiled. "I think I'm petty for not going home. Or writing."

"Its not your fault your parents are shit." E.J said. "But- sometimes… what would you be into, if you lived at home?"

"Dark Arts. I'm a legacy. I'd have been trained by Voldemort, himself." Sirius said. E.J nodded.

"Wow. And do you regret being on the defense side?" she asked.

"No."

"So there. Sirius, I'm going to sound so cheesy and fluffy when I say this, so don't make fun."

"I can't promise anything." E.J glared and Sirius laughed. "Okay. I won't make fun."

"I think the fact that you came from a Dark family makes you more courageous that the rest. The fact that you choose to do good, even when you lived in a place of discouragement- it makes you more admirable. It makes you S.O.B." Sirius laughed.

"And this time you mean 'Son of a bitch'." he said.

"I'd never call your mum a bitch. That's not right."

"I would."

"Sirius, I doubt that your mother hates you. I mean… actually- I'm not you. I don't know how they treat you, or what happens when you're there. So, I can't tell you any of that. All I can say is that… Uncle Harry and Aunt Marilyn love you. So do Jamie and the others."

"What about you?" E.J laughed.

"We're not talking about me and how I feel." she said slyly. "We're talking about you."

"I wanna talk about you."

"We talk about me all the time."

"Well, I like it. That's why I do it."

"Okay. I have daddy issues." E.J said. "He's an overpaid jackass who's made a meaningless career of judging people. People, who've probably only done a few wrongs in their lives, yet got penalized because 'pristine' people like my father, saw fit. In my opinion, he doesn't deserve the head chair, and… if the minister is willing to give it to him in the final vote, he's more of a jackass than I thought."

"What about your mum?"

"She closed her clinic. St Mungo's is making a killing now, because they're the only place that people can really go. I mean- when my mum had the clinic, she started running a non-profit clinic, that ended up making money… and now… its gone. All result of my asshole father leaving her, so this bleeds into why I hate my dad. See-"

"I don't want you to go." Sirius blurted. E.J stared at him for a minute, before she sighed and made a whimpering groan.

"I………Sirius, I don't want me to go either." she said softly, while she shook her head.

"So then, why are you leaving?"

"Sirius… the letter that my mother sent had… it was… it was... it was scary."

"What do you mean by scary?" 

"It was slightly suicidal."

"Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"I just told _you_."

"Well…"

"When I wrote back that I'd be living with her… she responded so happily. I-if she knows that I want to be near her, it might stop her from doing something stupid." E.J said.

"I understand."

"Do you hate me?" Sirius looked at her and smiled.

"Of course." he teased. "My little know-it-all."

"Hey- hey, I am not a know-it-all." E.J said, before she put ice cream on his cheek. Sirius glared at her playfully, as E.J acted as if nothing happened.

"I don't like you."

"Yeah, you do. You really like me. In fact, I think that you might _luv_ me, Sirius Black." Sirius looked at her, blushed, then shook his head.

"You're bonkers." he said. E.J laughed.

"Hey… you don't say that to me." she said.

"So… what if I came to visit you during Christmas?" E.J looked at him.

"You mean, you wouldn't mind dealing with my psychotic mummy?"

"That's what I'm saying."

"I don't want to go."

"Then don't." Sirius said softly.

"Its not that simple."

"How? When its time for Christmas, go back."

"Its easier to go to a school in Puerto Rico. So-"

"Then stop saying things that make me want you here even more."

"I'm sorry." E.J said. She took her ice cream cone and scraped off the top, before she started to eat it again. "You know, me and you are going to be friends forever, Sirius Black. And it doesn't matter if I'm miles away, we're gonna be friends forever." Sirius looked at her and nodded.

"Friends." he said, before he sighed. E.J looked at him.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked. Sirius shook his head.

"Nothing." he said. "Hurry up with the ice cream, Love Muffin, we have to go look at books."

O0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0o

James and Remus started getting ready for E.J's party by making a list of her favorite things to eat. Remus watched James's hands shake.

"Are you nervous?" he asked. James nodded. "Why?"

"Lily's coming back here." James said.

"I thought you were over her."

"No, Moony. Not since we became friends. She gave me her owling address and her phone number." James said shakily.

"Prongs, its just Lily. She's hated you for two years. You've asked her out for two years. Why are you nervous now?"

"Because now, she'll be hanging out with us, without E.J being here. If she starts to hang out with us at school it won't be for E.J. It'll be for us. Why, do you like her?"

"No. She's just a friend." Remus said. "But, you have a girlfriend." James's eyes widened.

"I forgot all about her." he said.

"Prongs… just brea-" Remus was cut off by the loud chiming that went through the house. A minute later, Lily walked in. She was wearing black jeans and a Beatles t-shirt. Her hair was curly, and she smiled when she saw him.

"Hey." she said. "Hi, Remus."

"Hello, Lily." Remus said.

"Um… hi, Lily." James said nervously.

"Are you alright?" Lily asked him. "You're sweating… and its freezing in here." She put her hand on his head. "You're not hot, though."

"I'm okay." James said. "I'm good- great even." Lily smiled and sat down.

"Okay. So… invites- we sent a few the other night. Who's coming?" she asked.

"Well- there's Shelley, and a few other Gryffindor, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. Um- Emily, Kay, Jane, Mary, John, Eric- all sixth and seventh years. Some fifth years. Prefects and Quidditch team. And for E.J, the dueling club and charms club. Just- there aren't any Slytherins."

"So- this is a big party." Lily said.

"It wasn't going to be." Remus said. "It just ended up that way."

"Okay- well, I invited Solomon Smith. I hope you don't mind." James looked around and shook his head.

"Well- we have food, and we have waiters hired. We have desserts being made." he said.

"So- what else do we need?"

"We need Sirius to keep E.J occupied until about… eight thirty."

"Well- its five fifty-five. If they take the Knight Bus, that should take about three hours. It took that long for me."

"Why didn't you just apparate?"

"I forgot what the house looked like." Lily said. "I probably would've ended up in your bedroom, which would've been kind of awkward."

"Yeah… I get you."

"Well- I have to go check on Sirius and E.J. Sirius wrote on the instant message, a few minutes ago." Remus said, before he disapparated. James and Lily looked at each other.

"Um… do you want the tour?" he asked.

"There's nothing else to do?" Lily asked.

"Well- Daisy, Noddy and the others love making desserts for E.J. Especially Noddy, because E.J kisses his cheek, and he has a crush on her." Lily laughed. "And… the laser lights are just a flick of the wand… so- no."

"Okay. So- what rooms are in the tour?"

"All of them, I guess. I'll show you E.J's favorite room, though." James said, immediately taking her hand. He and Lily instantly looked at their entwined hands and pulled away immediately, with blushes on both of their cheeks.

"What room is her favorite?"

"The library."

"Ooh- I want to see it." Lily said. James laughed, and led the way. When they finally got to the library, Lily stood in shock and awe. There had to be a million books in there. "This is beautiful."

"Only you and E.J could call a library beautiful, and mean the books instead of the room itself." James said. Lily looked at him.

"Well- what books do you have here?" James led Lily through the library and came to a door. "The library is your parents'?" James shook his head. "Yours?"

"This isn't my room. This room was built for E.J." James said. Lily looked at him.

"What are you saying?" James had a glint of something in his eye. "There's a _bigger_ library?" James laughed, and spiral stairs dropped from the ceiling. Lily jumped back.

"Oh- don't be scared." James said in a comforting tone. Lily looked at him. "Come on." He took her hand, without awkwardness and led her up the stairs. When they got up there, there was an even bigger library. It not only had books, but it had gadgets. It had everything from the special paper used for living maps, to rocks for heart gems. It also looked like an apothecary. Actually, it looked like all of their classrooms molded in one.

"This is amazing." Lily breathed. James looked at her and smiled.

"You like it, huh?" he asked.

"Do I."

"Do you?" Lily rolled her eyes.

"You're a pain. You know that?" she asked.

"Do I. Do I?" James teased, making Lily laugh. "How are you?" Lily looked at him.

"The funeral is tomorrow. I know… its late… but Petunia wanted to settle things first." she said. "She's living there with Vernon. I don't trust him." James looked at her.

"With her or with you?" he asked automatically.

"With the house. The family treasures… I don't trust him with any of it." Lily said.

"Are you hungry?" Lily looked at him and shook her head.

"You always think I'm hungry, don't you?" she teased. James laughed.

"No." he said. "I was just wondering."

"I am slightly hungry."

"Then come on." James said, as he led her back down the spiral staircase. They walked down the stairs some more and got to the kitchen. James walked to the refrigerator and pulled out a cake. He had just finished setting the cake down on the table when the doorbell rang loudly. A minute later, James heard a squeal. A trademarked squeal that made him whip around. Standing in the kitchen archway was Kay a.k.a Jamie's girlfriend. "Kay, what're you doing here?"

"I came early to help you." Kay said, before she looked at Lily. Her whole look turned sour and evil. "What's _she_ doing here?"

"Lily's here to help." James said. Lily just watched and summonsed a knife and fork, before heavily digging into the cake.

"Where's Sirius?" James looked past Kay, and saw Emily walking in. "Where's Sirius?" Emily repeated.

"He went out." James said.

"Where?"

"Out." James said. "What are you even doing here?"

"Jamie, don't talk to Emily like that." Kay said.

"Kay, don't call me Jamie." James said.

"But that girl does."

"Because she can." Lily just watched the whole conversation, while she went through her healthy slice of chocolate cake.

"What are you looking at?" Kay asked Lily. Lily looked up and squinted.

"Are you talking to me?" she asked.

"Kay, that's enough." James said. "Just sit down and relax."

"Whatever." Emily said, as she sat down. "Did Sirius say when he'd be coming back?"

"Eight, eight thirty." James said.

"Well- what am I supposed to do until he comes back?" Emily complained.

"You go out with Sirius?" Lily asked. Emily looked at her.

"Not yet, but so what?" she asked. Lily shrugged.

"Just a weird pairing if you ask me." she said.

"Well, I didn't."

"Whatever."

"Besides, he told me that he's not seeing anyone… so I'm as good as in." Emily said, looking down at her extremely low cut top. Low cut top that seemed to enhance her massive cleavage.

"Again, whatever." Lily said.

"So… are you going to answer me or not, James?" Kay asked.

"Answer what?" James asked, as he sat down across from Lily. Kay sat down next to him, and cuddled up to him.

"Why is she here?" she asked.

"Lily is here because Lily is helping." James said.

"Yeah. Plus, to remind James that E.J now has an unhealthy obsession with chocolate chip cookies, so he should ask the house elves to make them." Lily said.

"Lily, Noddy's the one who got E.J hooked on chocolate chip cookies." James said.

"So, when are people going to start showing?" Lily asked.

"Around seven thirty, seven forty five." James said.

"And you said that Sirius should be coming back at eight, right?" asked Emily.

"Yeah." James said.

"Well- there isn't much time. I have to find the perfect outfit and find the perfect style for my hair." Emily said. "Kay, lets go."

"I'm not leaving." Kay said.

"Why not?" James and Emily asked.

"Because I don't trust you with Evans." Kay said to James. Emily and Kay just looked at Lily, whose mouth was slightly open, with a spoon on the way to it.


	11. It Finally Happens

"What do you mean you don't trust me with Lily?" James asked.

"I mean I don't trust you with her." Kay said.

"Hold on, hold on. What the bloody hell does James have to do with this? I wouldn't do anything with him anyway." Lily said. James looked at her, then looked away. She instantly knew that she probably shouldn't've said it so harshly.

"Well- I know that James doesn't want you, Evans. I just didn't trust you with him." Kay said, turning to James, before kissing his cheek. "I'll see you later, Jamie bear."

"See you later, Kay." James said.

"When Sirius comes back, don't tell him that I'm coming. I want it to be a surprise." Emily said. James nodded.

"Sure." he said. Then the two girls disapparated. James looked down at his hands, then up at Lily. "Poor Sirius." He only looked at Lily when she giggled quietly. "Sorry about that."

"No-"

"Um… I don't really know what we can do until then. So, if you want to…"

"Well… have you ever jumped on your bed?" James looked at her. "Oh yeah. You live with E.J."

"Come on. We have a special bed for that." James said, as he took her hand and dragged her through the house.

O0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0o

For Sirius, time with E.J passed by like nothing. Two hours with her felt like two seconds. The two were hanging out in Flourish and Blotts laughing and flirting their heads off, when Sirius looked at his watch and panicked. It was 7:57, and it took a whopping 2 hours to get from Diagon Alley to James' house.

"E.J, we should get going." Sirius said, helping her up. E.J nodded, and started to look down at the book pile by her feet.

"Okay. Um- I don't need these books. Do we have enough time to put them back?" she asked.

"No- I'll go pay for them. Can you get the Knight Bus?"

"Yeah. Okay." E.J said, before she walked away. For a moment, Sirius watched her go and wondered if it would be like that when she really left. After paying for the books and staying in the bookstore for a minute, Sirius ran to find E.J in the alley of the Leaky Cauldron. When he found her, she was bouncing on the balls of her feet. For a moment, he watched her, aware of the fact that she didn't see him, or didn't acknowledge him, before he decided to surprise her. After a small amount of time to think, Sirius reached out to grab her. Big mistake. E.J grabbed him by his collar and pinned him against the wall.

"Are you crazy?!" Sirius yelled. "You almost killed me."

"Um- it was a reflex, and no one told you to touch me." E.J complained. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Sirius pouted. "Remind me not to mess with you."

"I've been telling you that since we met."

"How the bloody hell was I supposed to know that you were crazy, and would try to kill me otherwise?"

"Do you know me at all?!" E.J screamed, before she punched his arm. Sirius was suddenly, miraculously unconfined.

"Hey? How'd you do that?" he asked, looking at his arms in shock and awe.

"I-" As soon as E.J started to answer, a loud squeaking crash rang in their ears.

"You lot getting on?" asked the voice of Trevor Semasess. E.J looked up, then dragged Sirius to the bus.

"Where're you going now?" she asked him, before she looked at him.

"Oh- we're late for your farewell dinner at the Manor." Sirius said. "It was supposed to be a surprise, but I lost track of time." E.J looked at him and laughed.

"You're such a wanker." She teased, making Sirius laugh.

"Why would you call me a wanker?"

"Why would you tell me?"

"So that you don't put your aunt in the same chokehold that you put me in." With a moment of thought, E.J nodded.

"Point taken." She said, before she looked at her watch. "Wow… we're going to be late for dinner." All of a sudden, that awkward silence overtook them as they both realized that those were the last moments that they'd spend together. Their time together was finally taken to the point where they both sighed and searched for something to say to the other. Finally, tired of feeling the awkwardness, E.J stared Sirius dead in the eye and said, "If you don't start the conversation soon, you and I will _never_ snog. And I intended to surprise you with that for an hour before I leave. For the past fifteen minutes, you've been unbearably boring, and I fear that I'll require a new best bloke soon." Despite his sudden discomfort, Sirius graced her with a small smile that reached his eyes.

"You are absolutely bonkers." He said, before he chucked her chin.

"Thank you." E.J said cutely, before she pinched his cheeks. "At least you know the truth."

"Dammit." Sirius said, looking at his watch. "We're going to be so late."

"What's another two hours? I'm sure they've started without us."

O0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0o

"Where in the bloody hell are they?" Lily asked as she paced and stared at her watch repeatedly.

"I'm sure they're on their way." James said, looking up at her as he sat in the corner.

"Yes, but if E.J comes and sees that the house is flashing with lights… we can no longer file it as a surprise party." The house was packed with Hogwarts upperclassmen, and students one and two years their junior. Everyone that received an invitation showed up. The house looked like a techno rave, was blaring with loud music, and as early as it was, filled with drunken youngsters. "This place is packed."

"Yeah, I know. I have to get out of here." James said, standing up and throwing his sweater over his shoulders. The redhead raised her eyebrows and folded her arms across her chest.

"Excuse me?"

"I need some fresh air. It smells like Firewhiskey and piss in here. I can't breathe."

"Your house. Your door. The door that you're supposed to answer and let E.J through. You go nowhere." Lily said, standing in front of said door.

"Bu-"

"Uh-uh." Lily sounded, before she sat in front of the door. All of a sudden, James started to blow on his hand. "What's wrong with you?" James looked up at her, after he inspected the scar on his hand.

"My parchment burned me." He said, before he unraveled it. Then his eyes widened. "He and E.J are two minutes away."

"Okay- I'll go hush them up." Lily said, running to give the signal. As soon as she walked through the foyer doors, the flashing lights ceased and the room went back to it's regular luminous state.

O0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0o

When E.J tried to open the non-budging front door of Potter Manor, she grew tired and frustrated.

"Why the bloody hell won't this blasted door open?!" she screamed- growled really. Just as her frustration came, it went as Sirius held onto her shoulders.

"E.J, calm down." He said. "Why don't you just knock on the door?"

"Because, you'd think that my key would work. But no. No- no."

"E.J, knock on the door so that we can have the damn dinner, please? I'm hungry." Sirius whined cutely.

"Fine." E.J sighed, before she rang the doorbell. When it wasn't immediately answered, she looked at Sirius. "I'm surprised they haven't chucked my shit out here." As soon as that sentence left her mouth, the door opened to reveal James.

"E.J, where the hell have you been?" he asked.

"Well, James… I didn't want to spend my last day crying over all of the memories alone." E.J said bitterly, making James look at Sirius inquisitively. When Sirius shrugged, James looked at E.J and shook his head, before he took her hand and led her into the house. In the parlor, there they were. There was Lily and Remus, with cookies and milk, chocolate frog cake and melted chocolate sauce, and all of E.J's favorites. As soon as she walked in, Lily and Remus jumped in the air and shouted 'surprise' in unison. "Aw… now I feel like shit for cursing you lot."

"As well you should." Lily said, standing up to hug her. "Now, come on. You have to do something for me."

"What the bloody hell do you want from my life, woman?"

"I've always wanted to do this. Can you please do it for me?" Lily asked.

"God, why not? Let's go." E.J said.

"Don't you want to know what it is?"

"No, not really."

"Oh- well, in that case-"

"No. I'm only doing what you wanted."

"Fine." Lily said, dragging her to the couch and pulling her own wand out. "Okay, so I've always wanted to give you a makeove-"

"Nope." E.J said, getting up instantly.

"E.J, you said yes."

"NO"

"Yes, please?"

"This could go on forever." Sirius said.

"Let's go duel in the ballroom." James said, walking ahead of the guys and out of the room.

O0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0o

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Sirius asked as soon as they were out of the room. James nodded.

"Yeah. As soon as Lily gets her dressed, she'll come to see how we are."

"I can't see that happening." Sirius said, as he walked through the ballroom first. And when he did… he realized that this was all wrong. This was not the way to spend E.J's last night. She wouldn't even like this. And as quickly as he realized that, he realized even more that he wasn't the only person that was going to miss her, and so… they should all have an opportunity to say goodbye to her. She was special to all of them, and so they were all losing something.

O0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0o

As Lily dragged E.J to her bedroom, the chocolate haired beauty leaned in close to her friend and asked a simple question.

"Whose idea was this party?" she asked, making Lily look at her in shock.

"How do you know?" she asked.

"Oh please. It smells like Firewhiskey and piss in here." With that statement alone, Lily started to choke on her laughter.

"You know, Jaime said the exact same thing." As soon as that sentence left Lily's mouth, E.J looked at her and gave her a stylized broadway smack across the face.

"Do not ever, in your life, call him Jaime." E.J spat out at her. With a tick of three seconds, the two started falling over themselves up the stairs as they laughed. "So, what's the makeover really about? Making sure that I don't go in my own party looking like a slob?"

"No. Making sure that you outshine Emily, who looks amazing tonight."

"How can she look amazing? She has a nose like a fucking toucan." E.J said, before she sat on her own bed. "I don't even want to go downstairs. This is too much. For my last day,… I just imagined you, me, Jaime, Lupe, and Sirius laying around like slobs and eating cake. And talking- talking about the good times, and the bad times, and the times where you and Jaime were both in love with each other, with no problems, except letting the other know. You know? And now that's all ending, and I'm leaving, and we're not going to be able to spend our last year in Hogwarts together."

"Yeah, but we are going to the same training program next year. Just like we said, okay?" Lily asked, with a tears collecting in her eyes.

"Yeah, we are. And if we don't go to training… we'll get the same job and outshine everyone in the market, right?"

"Yeah. So let's get you bombshelled."

"Lily, I don't make miraculous changes, and I don't like him."

"Yeah, you _lurve_ him." Lily teased.

"Oh- oh my Merlin, I do not love him. I don't even know what love is. I've never loved anyone before."

"Of course you have. You love me."

"Not really." E.J said, looking at Lily with a smirk. "Dude… I- you're like the sister that I never wanted. Jaime is the brother that I never had. And kinda the same thing with Lupe, except, I think he's so adorable, and I have this innocent crush thing on him. But, I've never loved anyone that I didn't have to love."

"You have a thing for Remus?"

"No. I find him attractive. That's it. He's tempting, like that piece of strawberry cake in the bakery window that you would never eat if someone gave you, but you find incredibly tempting with the drizzling strawberry sauce all over that frosting. I'm only into chocolate or yellow cake."

"Would you ever date h-"

"Merlin, no. I don't see him that way."

"You just said that you fou-"

"No, I said that I found him tempting. He's adorable, but… it's not there." Lily raised her eyebrows, then shook her head, before she changed the subject.

"Okay, well, when Emily came in here looking like the 80's Marilyn Monroe, I picked a little something out for you from the back of your closet."

"Lily, you're not supposed to know about that part of my closet." E.J said, sitting at her useless vanity. "What do you want me to do? Do you want me to go downstairs and start dancing around like a useless airhead?"

"Do I look like an airhead to you?"

"Is that a rhetorical question?"

"Eris!"

"Lily!"

"E.J, all that I'm saying is, you should shake it up a bit on your last night." Lily said, before she threw the outfit to her.

"I refuse to wear hairspray, leggings, tights or any of that bogus bollocks that these other girls do."

"That's not what I have in mind." Lily said, before she picked up the second outfit that she'd prepared. "If you object to the other, then I have something cute that actually better suits you."

"And what is that?" Lily smiled, and handed E.J a black, extra small Black Sabbath concert tee. Then she laid a pair of black skinny jeans down on E.J's lap.

"You should get changed, and then I'll do your hair."

"What can you possibly do to my hair?"

"I can get it out of your face."

"Oh my bloody Merlin, two years ago, you were my bolita friend, and now, you're giving me advice." E.J shouted, making Lily laugh.

When E.J walked out of her closet in her stunning outfit, Lily looked at her and shook her head.

"Only you could take that safe outfit and turn it into frump fest of the 80s." Lily said, before she started to adjust E.J's pants, and shirt. Pulling down, and rolling up, stretching, looping, and finally… perfecto! Well… from the neck down at least. When Lily was done with the outfit, she forced E.J in front of her vanity, and started to open the drawers on either side of the mirror and laughed. "You have everything in here. You have mousse, leave in conditioner, and… lipstick galore." After re-curling E.J's hair in a way that made her look classically beautiful, like chocolate shavings over a delicious dessert, Lily looked through E.J's vanity drawers and found this dark burgundy lipstick. "This is the one." She said.

"Why is this the one?" E.J asked tiredly.

"It's the one, because… I love how dark lipsticks look on people with your skintone. It's suck a rich color… and… it just looks amazing." Lily said, as she applied it to E.J's lips. "Okay, now, do you have lipstick on your teeth?" E.J smiled, and Lily inspected. "No. Now it's time for a bit of gloss."

When Lily was done with E.J, there was another sex symbol in the house. Even in her average getup, Eris looked flawlessly perfect, however redundant that sounds. And when she and Lily walked through the ballroom together, after the big shout of 'surprise!!', there were mouths agape and bitchy chatter.

"Well… I can't say that I didn't know this would happen." E.J said, before she waved twice, before giving someone the middle finger. "And I blame you for this, Lily. Because of you, I had to pour myself into these pants and I can't fit my nunchakus in here, and so I can't defend myself." When the two girls got to where they wanted to be, they no longer wanted to be there. James was with Kay, while Sirius was with Emily. Can anyone say ill? Being the girl that she is, E.J walked up to James and punched him on the arm. "The nerve of you to invite people that I don't like, by the pissload." She said as she looked at Kay then Emily. "The utterly rotten pissload." James just stared at her, before he looked at Lily. Then he looked back at E.J, before he cleared his throat.

"What did you do to yourself?" he asked.

"I think he really means 'why haven't you done it before?'" Sirius asked, staring at her without boundaries.

"Yeah, well, I have to go. So, before I leave, Jaime, where are the drinks for sober people?" E.J asked, as she looked around the liquor infested ballroom.

"Those would be upstairs in the kitchen." James said, before he smiled. E.J laughed, then wrung her hands behind her back.

"Ah… if only I could've fit the nunchucks in these pants." She said, before she walked away, leaving Lily to look at James, Sirius and their… things.

Later on in the night, until 10:00 pm, the girls never set eyes on the guys, and the guys never set eyes on the girls. The only guy that the girls spoke to was Remus. And how wonderful he was. He was always wonderful. For most of the party, E.J sat outside in the middle of the garden with Lily, in complete silence. The silence was only broken when Remus found them and sat with them.

"You look… nice." He said as he looked at E.J. E.J looked up, pulling her head off of the table and started at him.

"What is that supposed to mean?" she asked.

"That you look nice."

"Are you trying to say that I don't usually look nice?"

"No… I'm saying that you look _very_ nice today." E.J groaned and laid her head back on the table. "Sirius sure took some notice." Like they both knew that she would, she looked up. "Maybe you should make that move."

"Can you guys just leave me alone?" That wasn't the response that they expected. And when they didn't, _she_ got up and left. When she got back to her room, she dramatically threw herself on the bed, before burying her head in a pillow and screaming.

"I thought that I would find you in here," Were the sweetest words she'd heard since she walked into that ballroom. A smile formed on her face before she looked up and saw the gray eyes of Sirius Black.

"What are you doing in here?" E.J asked.

"I just wanted a few moments alone with you before you left." Sirius said, as he walked over to her bed and sat down.

"Where's your entourage?"

"They couldn't cut it." E.J laughed and ran her hand through her hair, still not messing up the perfection of the curls. "I… I never really got to give you your birthday gift." Sirius said, as he pulled a small jewelry box from his pocket.

"You don't have to get me anything, Sirius."

"Yeah, I do. Look, E.J, you are the most amazing person. And, having you in my life is a blessing, and a curse. And the only reason that it's a curse is because I'm afraid that- I… um, here." He said, handing her the box. Slowly opening the box, a smile formed on E.J's lips. And then, without warning, without fear, and without restraints, he kissed her. And he seemed to like kissing her. He did. Kissing E.J was the perfect mixture of… dammit!- it was just good. She tasted like candy, but she didn't hurt your teeth. She was perfect, and so were her kisses. After the kissing while sitting up phase was over, they moved on to the kissing while laying down phase. And when they needed a breather, Sirius just pulled himself back, but only enough to let his lips linger lightly on hers. And every time that he did, he smiled and told her a bit of the truth. And then, they would go back to their soulful, perfect kissing.

Their beautiful snog session was only cut short, because Solomon Smith barged through E.J's bedroom door, with Amelinda Nervos on his arm. When Sirius and E.J sprang apart, Solomon raised his glass of butterbeer and chugged some down.

"Black, Potter was looking for you." He slurred, before he and Amelinda walked back out. When they were alone again, E.J and Sirius stared at one another, before Sirius stood up.

"I'd better go see what he wants." He said, before he leaned in and kissed her again. "No regrets?"

"None whatsoever." E.J said, as she sat back down on her bed. "Hurry back now."

"Okay. I will." Then he leaned in to kiss her again.

O0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0o

Forty five minutes later, E.J was still waiting. Finally tired and curious to know where he'd gone, E.J jumped up and walked down to the ballroom, where the party was still going strong. After a few minutes of looking around, she did the only other sensible thing. She looked for James, because oddly enough, where there was a Potter Gryffindor, there was a Black Gryffindor. And when she found James… she found something that she really didn't want to see. An inebriated Sirius snogging an inebriated Emily in a sodding chair.


	12. Getting Off The Ground

When 11:55 came, E.J had already been on the porch, with her bags, waiting for her Thestral carriage to arrive for half an hour. As soon as she'd been a witness to the new union formed by Sirius Black and Emily, she packed her shit and started to wait for her ride out of that hellhole. As if by some form of clockwork, half of the party ended up on the porch at 11:56. And even crazier, Uncle Harry and Aunt Marilyn ended up on the porch too. So there they all were, looking at E.J, saying their goodbyes, and hugging her. And there she was, sitting on the porch like a statue, not moving and not saying anything. When Remus and Lily sat on either side of her, she leaned her head on Remus' shoulder and moaned slightly. No, not that type of moan. She gave that miserable ghost moan. And every few seconds, she would mutter how disgusting Emily and Sirius were.

"Lupe, am I ugly?" she asked, finally speaking to another human being. Remus stopped himself from chuckling as he looked at her.

"No. Why?" he asked, as he laid his hand on her shoulder.

"I don't know." E.J said softly, as she held his hand. And then, crazy as it sounds, once she let go, an insane gust of wind came and a carriage soared through the sky and landed right in front of the house. As E.J rose, so did Remus, and so did Lily. Remus carried three of E.J's gigantic bags and laid them next to the Thestral. As E.J walked to the carriage, it was as if the death march was started. When she reached the carriage, she turned and looked at the two standing before her. First she looked at Remus. And when she did, she smiled, and hugged him. And then, she pulled him down and kissed him. And I don't mean, smooch smooch two cheek kisses. I mean, top lip, bottom lip, frenching, in an innocent way. And it was hot. But it wasn't _it_. When she pulled back, Remus was flushed, making E.J laugh. "That was good. I really wonder why you don't have a girlfriend now." She said, ignoring the wolf whistles from the porch. And then, he leaned down and kissed her. And we're not talking about cheek kiss, cheek kiss, cheek kiss; we're talking about _ultra hot frenching_. And when they pulled back again, E.J nodded slowly. "Again, I still wonder."

"I love you too, E.J." Remus said, before they hugged.

"You're still the really sexy brother that I never had." Again, Remus was blushing, when they pulled back. "Write me. About anything- test scores, crushes, dates, series of freaky events. Including the loss of your virginity. Anything at all."

"Same here." Remus said, before he walked away. Slowly, E.J turned to look at Lily.

"You, Missy, can write me about the piece of gum that you step in on your way home- I don't care what. And… maybe you can come visit me over the summer, you know. We can test out our hypothesis about sun exposure. If Lily stays in sun, then she gets uncommon sunburn, and crazy freckles." E.J said to the tearing Lily. "So, don't cry. Because once I leave, you're gonna get a note from me, and by this time next year, you're gonna have a new best friend, and you'll forget all about me."

"Never." Lily said, sniffling.

"Okay, I have to say this to you before I leave. Remus tastes _just_ like a strawberry." Lily laughed, while more tears poured down her face.

"I'll miss you."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever." E.J teased, before she looked at Mr. and Mrs. Potter. "I love you, Aunt Mary. And I love you, Uncle Harry!" Then she turned slowly, and sat in the carriage. "This is not goodbye. It's see you later." Then she smiled as Lily walked away. "See you later!" And again, by that sheer coincidence, once she sat down in the carriage, and Lily was back at the porch, James ran out of the house and to the carriage.

"H-how….can- how can… h." He stopped to catch his breath. "How can you leave without saying bye to me?"

"Very simply, actually." E.J said, laughing slightly. Then she got serious for a minute. "I'm gonna miss you, Prongsie." She whispered.

"I'm gonna miss you too, Ember." James whispered. Then they hugged. And when he pulled back, he looked at her. "Aren't you going to wait to say bye to Sirius?" E.J shook her head.

"No. Somehow, I don't think waiting to say bye to him will be good for anyone. Plus, he's busy." She said, making James look at her questioningly. "You don't know where he is? Well then." Then she smiled. "Write me… about your success in getting Lily, or… I don't know, some other freak occurrence."

"Whatever."

"I heart you, Jaime."

"Love you too, E.J." James said, before he walked away, passing his parents. When Uncle Harry got to her, he already had tears in his eyes.

"Come on, man, you're going to make me cry." E.J said, before she hugged him.

"If you ever need anything- anything at all, you can always write." Marilyn said, before she kissed E.J's cheek.

"Anything." Harry repeated, before he put the bags in next to her. And then, with one kiss on the forehead, he hit the top of the carriage, making the Thestral carriage fly away at the speed of light. And then it was true. She was gone. But her memory was far from distant.

O0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0o

The next morning, when Sirius awoke, his first rising words were "E.J! I have to say bye to E.J." Then he started to run around like a chicken with its head cut off. Washing his face, brushing his teeth, putting on his clothes, then running down the stairs with his pants halfway down and ending up around his ankles. When he got downstairs, it was morning, and James, Remus, and Emily were having breakfast. "Where is everyone?"

"They went home this morning." James said kinda coldly.

"Oh." Sirius said.

"Sirius, sit down and have something to eat." Emily said, pouring another glass of Pumpkin juice.

"Where is she?" And with that question came Sirius' paranoid looks. He looked to his left and his right, behind him, and at one point, he looked under the table. To give the best description, Sirius had the look that a greedy dog has when he sees food in someone's hand. Only, the food was there to tease the dog that looked around rapidly, with a twitch that went at the speed of light.

"She left." Remus said. And then the doggy's face fell. How could she leave without saying bye to him? That was a question the brewed in Sirius' mind.

"Um… how was her leave?" he asked, still pondering the question with ferocious brainpower.

"Was she mad at you or something?" Remus asked.

"I don't think so. Why? Why would she be?" And while he thought, he couldn't come up with one reason. They'd had oodles of fun in Diagon Alley. Things between them were left perfectly and untouched.

"Because she couldn't wait to get the bloody hell out of here. She waited on the porch for a half hour for the carriage." James said. For a moment, Sirius looked thoughtful, before his eyes widened and he swore extremely loudly. Then he started to bang his head on the table, before he held his head and groaned loudly. He remembered some. Bits and pieces were coming back to him slowly.

"Sirius, what's wrong?" Emily asked.

"Emily, um… you have to leave." Sirius said, looking at his watch.

"What? Why?"

"We have to leave. And I have to get ready so that we can le-"

"Okay, well in that case, we should get together this week." Emily said, before she kissed his cheek and walked away to the in house apparition site. And once she got into the phonebooth like space, she popped away.

"You and she were attached to one another last night. It was disgusting." Remus said. "E.J and Lily thought so too." Sirius' eyes widened, and he looked at Remus, before he yelled,

"Why the bloody hell is this happening to me?!" at the top of his lungs, making them look at him. He remembered it all.

"What exactly is happening to you?" James asked, before he took a sip of his pumpkin juice.

"Last night, I snogged and shagged Emily…" Sirius said, before he laid his head down on the table.

"We know." Remus said. Sirius lifted his head weakly, before he groaned.

"After I snogged E.J." Silence.

"Excuse me?" James asked. Sirius inhaled deeply, and then wiped his mouth.

"Okay… I went into E.J's room to give her the present that I got her. And so, she smiled after I gave it to her… and I kissed her. And I kept kissing her. And we only stopped when Smith barged in and said that you needed me. And, that's when I got downstairs and couldn't find you. So, I had a drink with Emily. And another drink, and then another, until I was in a chair, snogging Emily, and eventually hanging her underwear up on the inside of my door. Sorted mate."

"So that's why." Remus said, nodding his head slightly, and looking relieved. "That's why she did it."

"Did what?"

"Snogged me." James and Sirius both looked at him, making Remus grin.

"E.J?" James said, before he opened his eyes widely.

"Yeah, but she was just joking." Remus said, before he noticed Sirius staring at him.

"You snogged E.J?" Sirius asked slowly.

"Not really. It was just a joke."

"For how long?"

"About two minute-"

"You and she snogged for two minutes. E.J. You snogged E.J- E.J?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I don't know. She kissed me, and I didn't stop her. Actually, I'm probably the one who continued it. And then started it again." Remus said in deep thought. "She's good that way."

"Why-why-w-… But why would you do that? It's E.J."

"Probably _because_ it's E.J." Remus said. "It was actually very fun."

"It's E.J." Sirius said, staring at him. "She's mine." Remus raised his eyebrows and smirked, and James finally snapped from his dead moment.

"E.J snogged someone. She doesn't snog people. She's the good one. She- she's going to stay away from good for nothing blokes forever." He said, still deep in thought.

"Prongs, will you shut up?" Sirius asked, before he looked at Remus again. "Now… you snogged E.J?"

"Merlin, Sirius, yes. Yes, I snogged E.J. E.J is the one that I snogged."

"But, you- E.J- I- E.J-"

"Just say it, Padfoot. 'I had her and I screwed it up.'" Remus coached.

"I was bloody sauced." Sirius growled.

"Nobody told you to get smashed." James said, finally escaping his trance fully. Then suddenly, he stood up. "I have to go."

O0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0o

The summer passed by in flash for James. That's mostly because every weekend, he, Lily, Sirius, and Remus were getting together, going to movies, going for drinks, and just having fun with one another. For Lily and James, a _best friend_ship had begun to build. And as the friendship built, it got exponentially stronger.

Lonely as hell, he was. His parents attended a benefit at the minister of magic's house, and no one who didn't have a job or a graduation stamp was invited. What could he do? It wasn't as if Sirius was there. Sirius was in his new apartment, shagging anything with legs, in a desperate attempt to get over E.J, and Remus was… well, believe it or not, on a date with a _very_ leggy brunette. As soon as he thought to instant message Lily, the parchment in his front pocket started to burn him. When he opened the parchment, there was a cute smiley face with a tongue sticking out. An instant smile played at James's lips. And without thinking, he pulled out a quill and scribbled.

'Do you want to come over?' Huh… And once he'd written that, he wished he hadn't, because… it was hell waiting for her response. And when it finally came three hours later, it didn't come in the form of words. It came in the form of Lily, on James' doorstep, with a book bag in her hand.


	13. Can It Be True

First day of school on the train platform

First day of school on the train platform. What else can be said? That was it. It was the first day of seventh year. Outside of the train station, Lily was let off by a taxi, stuck in traffic behind a limousine. And while her driver continuously cursed the limousine driver, Lily just sat back and waited. This was it. They were breaking tradition. There would be no walkway to a new year with E.J. And suddenly, her melancholy was way past itself, when the cabbie started to shout obscenities at her.

"Get out of the goddamn cab!" he yelled in a Brooklyn accent. Where the bloody hell was he from?

"Okay." Lily yelled back, throwing the money at him. Then she dragged her crap out of the backseat, and trunk with tremendous struggle. So there she was, by herself, with one gigantic trunk, one medium sized chest, and 4 suitcases going from small to gigantic. And she couldn't wrap her head around getting them up those stairs. And finally, when she'd almost given up and literally said 'to hell with it' one dark haired angel, one sandy haired angel, and one dark haired devil started to pick up her bags immediately after having said hello. And due to her previous frustrations, Lily looked up at James, in this crazy daze and said "Are you an angel?" And that there, was the icebreaking greeting of the century. And when James and the others laughed, that was real. "Should I get a cart?"

"Carts are meant to slow you down." Sirius said, picking up three bags and walking up the stairs like nothing.

O0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0o

After much strenuous and unnecessary work, the four settled in a train car, and looked around at each other.

"Ooh-ooh- guys, guess what?" Lily said excitedly, as she sat down between James and Remus. And, before anyone answered, they all looked at the situation that they were in. They'd tried their best to keep the tradition together. It was almost just like their first day together, when Sirius and E.J sat next to each other, and when Lily sat between James and Remus. Except now, Sirius was all alone. She was gone.

"What?" Sirius asked with his head pressed against a window. That gesture alone told that he was thinking the exact same thing. He knew that she was gone and that she would never be back. And, he knew that he left it off at a bad point. Trying to make him feel better about that, Lily smiled and told her news.

"I got Head Girl." she said in a sing-song voice.

"Surprise, surprise. Who didn't know that?" Sirius asked in a bored voice. The fact that his voice was dismissive made Lily look at James questioningly. And it was in James's non-response response that Lily knew the extent of their friendship. Sirius had gotten worse. The month before, he was shagging anything with two breasts and a she part. And now, he just didn't give a damn.

"Well- I've got to go." Lily said, standing up. But then she stopped. "Oh- does anyone know who got Head Boy?" Sirius laughed for the first time, making James look at him. And Lily looked to Remus expectantly. "Did you get it?" Remus shook his head with a smile on his face.

"No. But, we should get going to the meeting." he said, as he walked to the door. "See you later, mate."

"I'll see you guys later." Lily said, walking out before Remus. And when she walked out, Remus looked back at James.

"I can predict a rather eventful morning." He said.

"Whatever, Moony." James said, before he looked around. "Hey, have any of you two seen Worm?"

"I haven't seen him since the finish of sixth year. And he hasn't written me back." Then they both looked at Sirius.

"I haven't written him." He said. Then, as if he hadn't been dismissive enough, he looked to the door. "Aren't you two supposed to be leaving?"

"Um… we really should get going." James said, before he started to walk out. "Come on, Moons. And, Sirius, we'll be back soon, okay?" Sirius looked up and raised his hand to a wave. You know which wave I'm talking about. That wave where you hate the person so much that you don't even move your hand. But in this case, Sirius didn't hate them. He hated himself.

O0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0o

The rest of the day wasn't very eventful. In fact, it was downright boring. The best part of the day was when Lily found out that James was the Head Boy. In the train car sat all of the prefects, and in walked James and Remus. So, Lily looked at James, then Remus, and continued to look between the two, like a cat that was being toyed with. And finally, a bright smile washed over her face, and she jumped into his arms.

"Oh my God. Congratulations." She said, as he hugged her back. Now, this probably wouldn't be a problem if it was _just_ a hug. However, this was that 'eyes closed, hand in hair and around waist, nuzzling neck, past 3 minutes' type of hug. They only pulled back when there was a throat being cleared, and a cough to act as its base. Remus continuously elbowed James in the side, as his coughing stopped, and someone else's throat clearing continued. When Lily finally jumped down, she cleared her throat, then ran her hand through her hair. "Anyway, like I was saying, all summer, what about the plans for the back to school ball?"

And that was the most interesting part of the day. Well, that, and when James and Lily finally saw their Head Dormitory after the feast, and showing the first years to their dorms. When the two were walked through the castle and shown to their room by McGonagall. She walked to and opened a medieval door that led to a narrow staircase. "Quickly. Come along." She said, as she walked up the stairs. The door up the stairs was guarded by a portrait of Lily and James together, before the Gryffindor badge. "The ruling house of bravery." McGonagall said, before the portrait opened to reveal an open door. Whoa. The dorm was perfect. There were deep burgundy walls with gold moldings. There were Gryffindor flags, badges, and pictures everywhere. "I take that this is to your liking."

"Yes, Professor." Lily said, nodding profusely.

"Yes, well… I made sure of it. Two young Gryffindor as heads. That's something to be celebrated." McGonagall said, a small smile on her lips. Then she turned to James. "Have either of you heard from Ms. Potter? About how she's settling in?" Lily and James looked at one another and shook their heads.

"I haven't heard from her in a week." Lily said.

"And I sent her a letter from the train." James said.

"Okay. Thank you. Good night." McGonagall said, before she walked out of the portrait. As soon as she walked out, James and Lily looked at one another, then lounged in the comfortable burgundy and gold chairs.

"This is Gryffindor pride." Lily said, nodding.

"To an extreme." James agreed, before he started to cough. Lily looked at him and pulled her bag around to her front.

"How's your cold?" she asked, continuously looking through her bag. James looked at her and smiled. She'd remembered.

"Oh, it's just a bit annoying. E.J usually healed all of my illnesses. My mom can't use a heal spell to save her life." James said, making Lily look at him weirdly.

"I thought that she was a healer." She said. That statement alone made James stare at her as if she had three heads.

"No." he said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "No. Merlin, no. No, no, no. She owns a chain of magical jewelry stores, and a part of the magical diamond district." Lily's eyebrows rose, and her mouth opened.

"Wow." She said. "How?"

"Her mother left it to her." James said. "When she was about fifteen, her parents died and she moved in with my dad and his family. They were best friends." Lily smiled and nodded.

"That seems like how it usually pans out." She said. "My parents were the complete opposite. They _hated_ each other. But, it seemed like this match made in heaven." Lily's voice went all soft and had the smallest hint of hurt and yearning.

"How?" James asked, as he moved closer to her. Lily laughed and sniffled a bit.

"How?" she said, laughing a bit more. "Well, my dad was a football player in high school, and my mum was a cheerleader. They'd been in the same boarding school since they were 5, and they'd even been next door neighbors. They'd known each other all of their lives, and they hated each other. She said that he would tease her about her name all the time."

"What was her name?"

"He called her Delphi. That was always his nickname for her. Delphinium Eucharis Green was her name." Lily said, looking at James and on the verge of laughter.

"So, I'm guessing that she named you and your sister." Lily smiled and shook her head.

"No. Actually, my dad named us." She said, laughing. "He loved her name. He was going to name me Eucharis Calla Lily Evans."

"Why didn't he?"

"She said that she didn't want him to."

"What about your sister?"

"Petunia Hyacinth Evans." James laughed.

"And Lily Amelia Evans."

"Actually, I don't tell anyone this, but it's Lily Amelia Eucharis Evans."

"I like it." James said, nodding slowly. Lily smiled and laid her head on his shoulder.

"I'm slowly starting to like it myself. I used to hate it." Lily said. "I thought that it was too much like my mother's. I hated it. We haven't really gotten along since I was younger." James put his arm around her and looked down at her. There she was curled up in his arms.

"Why not?" he asked. Lily squinted.

"Head cheerleader, voted most popular, most likely to succeed, best eyes, loved by the entire school, and every guy inside. Then I came, the daughter that's supposed to look just like her, who just happens to be overweight." She said. "We didn't start to bond until I started losing weight. And she wanted to shop together, work out together, and get our hair done together. She- she started to take more of an interest in me when I got thinner." Lily sighed and moved closer to him, before she yawned.

"Are you the only one with red hair?"

"No. My mom has red hair."

"Just like yours?"

"No. Her hair is more reddish blonde. It's really light all year around. Mine just gets darker and darker. And sometimes- only in really bad sun does it get light."

"What about Petunia? What color is her hair?" James asked, playing with the mass of red curls on Lily's head. Lily laughed and sniffled a bit.

"She has hair darker than E.J's. But it isn't as nice." She said, before she yawned. "E.J's hair is full of color and it's a rich healthy color. You know, like a nice puddle of chocolate. Or even- and this sounds bad, but lush soil. Petunia has the hair color of dead tree bark." James smiled as she yawned again.

"You're sleepy." James said. "You should go to bed." Lily shook her head.

"No. I wanna stay here with you." She whispered.

"Okay." James teasingly whispered back.

"Promise you won't leave." Lily whispered again, through her yawn.

"I promise." James said softly, running his hand through her hair until she fell asleep. And when she did, he pressed a kiss to her temple, and summonsed a blanket to drape over her.

O0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0o

When Lily woke up the next morning, it was 6 am, and she was still in James' arms. Gently moving so as not to wake him, she stared down at him. He slept so peacefully that he couldn't be considered anything but beautiful. And it was then that she had much more appreciation for his hair, because of the way it fell over his brow. Before she could catch herself, she leaned in, kissed his cheek, and then brushed his hair off of his brow.

"Gosh, Lily, what are you doing?" she asked herself, after she backed away. In what universe did the nice girls finish first? And in what real life love story has the good girl that wants the guy gotten him? None! So, why did she swear in her heart of hearts that they belonged together?

She waited an hour after she showered, dressed, and groomed, before she woke him. For some reason, she thought that there'd be a difference if he woke up to her looking nice. No such luck. He looked at her exactly the same as he always had.

"Come on, come on." Lily teased. "Get in the shower. Don't turn this into another primping session." James smiled and stood, before he stretched. And when he did, she smiled and watched the show. She watched as he walked away, and smiled cutely when he reached the top of the stairs and turned to her.

"Why didn't you wake me up sooner?" he asked, his eyebrow rose teasingly and in mock suspicion.

"I enjoyed the quiet."

"You enjoyed the quiet."

"Yes." Lily said in a mock crisp tone. "You're so loud all the time, so I enjoy the silence when I can."

"Well then." James said, playing along. He spun around and walked up the stairs. And when she watched him walk away, this gigantic involuntary smile overtook. And there was nothing that she could do about it.

O0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0o

When James hopped down the stairs, he looked gorgeously disheveled.

"Have you never ironed an item of clothing in your life?" Lily asked, after she looked up.

"I don't see the point." James said childishly. He was like a fucking puppy. And when Lily hopped up and beckoned him over, he was like a lazy child. "What?"

"Come here." Lily said, as she stood on the chair. Like a slob, he walked. Like a gorgeous slob. Lazy and tired, and tired and lazy. Standing on the chair like that, Lily could see over his head. No easy feat. Slowly, she ran her wand around his collar, under his arms, on the inside of his shirt, over his back- thoroughly enjoying herself, believe you me. "Okay, I'm done with the shirt." James nodded, put his hands on her waist, and lifted her off of the chair, making airplane sounds as she touched the ground. "Did you really just do that?"

"Leave me alone." James said playfully. Lily rolled her eyes and sat down on the chair.

"Take off your pants." Whoa.

"Wait. What?" Lily groaned and looked at him.

"Take off your pants."

"Why?"

"You have to take them off, because, I can't iron your pants any other way." Lily said, in the 'well duh' sort of voice. I mean, dude, what- did he think she was using that as a way to get in his pants? No. _Never_.

"Oh." Now, no one can describe the excitement in seeing your dream guy take off his pants. But, I will try. It's not that big of a deal. So, you see his boxers. You were likely to see those anyway. So, he slowly takes them off, as if he knows that you're enjoying the show. So what? When he handed her the pants, Lily avoided bodily contact, eye contact- contact at all costs. "Thanks for this."

"It's no problem. I'd like to think that you'd do this for me."

"I'd try." James said, sitting down. "I can't say that I'd be any good at it." Lily laughed, and started to fold the pants on her legs. She ran her wand over the legs, trying to get a nice Navy S.E.A.L crease in his pant leg.

"Okay, I'm done. My only request is that you wear these pants with dignity. I got you the navy crease, and I'd appreciate it if you looked great as you wear these." Lily said, standing up and handing him his pants.

"I can make no promises." James said, hopping into the pants and almost giving Lily a heart attack.

"Do not mess up my crease." Lily said, walking over and buttoning his shirt. Then with a smile, she stepped back and smiled at her work, before she smoothed the shirt down, touching his chest. Then, she started to tie his tie.

"You're good at this." James said.

"Thank you. I used to do this for my dad. He taught me how to tie a tie, when I was six years old." Lily said. "See, I would tie it for him, every Sunday before we went to…"

"Church?"

"No. No. He would get the entire family dressed up every Sunday to watch the kids play football in the park near my house." Lily said, on the verge of laughter.

"I think that's nice. See, I would do the same for my family and Quidditch."

"Yes, but he actually made it this gigantic event. Suit and tie, dresses- the whole nine yards." Lily said, adjusting his tie behind his robe. "See. Now you look great."

"Do I?"

"Do you ever."

"Are you ready to go down to breakfast?" James asked, turning around to look at her.

"Yes. I've been waiting for you for more than an hour."

"You know, I don't appreciate you throwing things back in my face."

The two walked out of their dorm and through the hallways quietly. It was a very comfortable silence. There were no awkward looks, no awkward 'um's', and no awkward stops.

"This is weird without E.J, isn't it?" Lily said, picking the imaginary lint off of her skirt.

"I don't think it's weird between me and you."

"I never said anything about me and you, James. I said that it's weird."

"Well… I don't think so. I've actually gotten used to just hanging out with you guys this summer. I feel better about it than I thought I would." James said, looking around the hallway.

"So, what's your first class today?"

"I have potions with the Ravenclaws first."

"Damn. E.J was my partner in potions."

"Well, no one's seen Peter anywhere. Maybe you can be partners with Remus."

"Why not you? You don't want to be my partner? Fine. I don't want you anyway." James laughed and shook his head.

"No, it's just that Kay asked me yesterday, when she found out that we had potions together." He said. "I would've- I… um, I wouldn't've told her yes, if I thought that you-… she's a distraction, when I'm trying to work." Lily rolled her eyes in that 'yeah, yeah, yeah' way.

"What about Sirius?" she asked.

"Well, Emily cornered him, when Kay got to me." James said.

"Good. I like Remus better anyway." Lily said childishly, before she started to fix her hair.

O0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0o

When the two got down to breakfast, wouldn't you know it- Emily was sitting there, eating with Sirius, and Kay was waiting there for James. So, Lily was left with Remus. And don't get us wrong, you can't go wrong with Remus, but Gosh- she would've at least liked the option of being with someone else. When she sat down, she looked at him and smiled.

"Hey, so what's your first class?" she asked.

"I dropped all of the classes that I didn't need. I figured that there was no use in taking so many extra N.E.W.T's, when I'll only really need about 5 of them."

"So, what classes do you have now?" Lily asked with her eyebrows furrowed.

"Herbology, Transfiguration, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Care of Magical Creatures, and Potions." Remus said, looking up.

"You know, I thought of that too… but ancient runes and numerology can take you very far." Lily said.

"How are you dealing? How's your first day without E.J?" Remus asked. He understood. He had to. E.J was just important to all of them. And not the typical importance of a regular friend, but she was a part of them. She had something for all of them. She was great to study with, she was great to laugh with, she was great to prank with, she was great to look at, and she was just great to be around. Why the hell would they let her leave? "Oh- the mail's here." It was just as he said that that one gray and chocolate brown owl dropped 5 envelopes down, and sought refuge on Kay's head.

"Good, Gus." Lily said, before the owl flew over and nipped affectionately at her finger. "How is she?" When Gus nodded, Lily smiled and stroked his ear. "See you later, Gus." And with that, Gus flew away. When Lily looked back up, Remus was laughing as he read, Sirius was staring at his letter, and his hands shook as he held it to open it, James was laughing in his, and Peter's was laying untouched in the middle of the eggs. Lily just stared down at her letter, before she practically ripped it open. And there, in that beautifully lazy writing was E.J's words.

Dear Lilsy,

I hate it here! We start three weeks earlier than you guys at Hogwarts, with double the summer load of homework, and we end three weeks later. But, what's good about it is that this is supposed to be a really great school. Then again, I'm one of the few people here that speaks English. So… I don't know, it'd be nice to not have to remember to speak in a way for the people to understand. I guess it's a good thing I was born here then, huh? I mean, if I hadn't had those six years of all Spanish and English, and those visits to my mum with all Spanish, I wouldn't know anything. Oh, but here's something that will make you really happy. The food here is amazing, the drinks here are amazing, the desserts here are amazing, and… it's all fatty. When you see me, I'll weigh twice as much as I do now. Especially because there's no Quidditch team, and there're no boys to run from. So now, I'm remembering that it's horrible here. Hell, hell, hell, hell, hell in paradise. I mean, it's beautiful, don't get me wrong. It really is. But, Merlin, I wish I could be there with you guys. And actual guys. Oh- but, you'll be happy to know that while there are no boys here, there does happen to be a brother school that's a walk away. And… I met someone, sort of. Not really. I'm lying. It's not like we're engaged, but he did ask me to my welcome back ball that's being hosted in our school. He's cute. He's _really_ cute. He's _very_ cute. The problem… he's really, really very hell bent on being a Puerto Rican. And, I'm not completely Puerto Rican- as we can all tell by my last name. But, enough about that- I don't really care about that. I'm okay with it- he wants me, he doesn't, any outcome, I can live with. I want to talk about being Head Girl. I heard you got it. I'm very proud, you little ragamuffin. And while I'm very proud, I'm pissed that you've become a conformist. We were going to lead the revolution together. Anti-Head Girl! Anti-Prefect! Hell yeah! Alright. Enough of that. I haven't slept in a day, so I'm actually rambling. What I wanted to tell you is that I got Head Girl here. And if you're wondering how… well, um, there isn't really a Head Girl, Head Boy, prefect system here- like the constitutional monarchy at our school. Instead, it's an autocracy, with a group of top students as my advisors there to regulate. I'm like a goddamn tsarina ruling tsarist. I love it. Anyway, I was going to say- I'm wondering if you want to come visit me and my mummy for Christmas holiday. You don't have to. Just write back with your answer. Talk to me. And I'm still waiting on that shitty letter about the gum that you stepped in on your way home.

Lurve,



Sadly and sincerely, Lily was desperately happy that E.J wasn't enjoying her new school. And she felt bad about it. She really did. But, the thought that E.J wasn't making new friends and replacing them settled well in Lily's stomach.

O0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0o

Jaime,

Get me the hell out of here! I blame you for all of this, just so you know. If you hadn't made friends with the people that you made friends with, I wouldn't've become enraptured by your wonderful company, my life wouldn't've ended up in shambles, and I wouldn't've been shipped off here. Don't get me wrong. I don't hate it. But, I have to share a humongous palace-like dorm with 11 other girls. Listen to how wonderfully this works. I'm in the house called 'Valentia'. It's Spanish for bravery. Well, I'm the Head. And, then there is the girl with the highest grades in each grade, and there my advisors. I have girls as young as seven living with me. I'm the only one with my own room, yet I end up housing the three youngest girls, because they get homesick. Anyway- they're all my advisors- it works in this twisted way. I like my roommates. They're very cool. They're nice to study with. And check this- I'm the most interesting person in the school. And, everyone here looks up to me. I never could've gotten this much attention in Hogwarts! And- and… everyone thinks I'm funny. They ask me about my accent, about England, about the states, about Wales- they love me. So, how's everything with your bitch of a girlfriend? Was that too blunt? Oh well. Anyway, stud- how is everything without me? You guys haven't replaced me already, have you? Because that would hurt. Anyway, I expect full length letters about good stuff happening. And I would like it if you sent my owl back immediately. He's my only friend now. You know what? That's not right to say. I actually love my new roommates. They're these really quiet, humble girls that are amazingly beautiful, but so shy. Do you know the type? They're like female versions of Remus. Some of them. About four of them are like that. Not including the younger ones. There there's the one that's in my year. She's the biggest bitch in the world. And… she does speak English. She is again, the biggest bitch in the world. She's rude, she's arrogant, and she's just evil. And she has the other half of the girls just like her. But enough about her. What about you? How are you? Are you good? I hope you are. I really hope so. I love you, James.

Love, love, love (kind of, sort of not- sometimes)



Laughing through her note, James put it back in the envelope and basked in the fact that she hadn't replaced them. Well, he couldn't really be replaced- he was family. But, their close friendship could be tarnished and replaced. And in his heart of hearts, he was completely content knowing that she hadn't found any guy friends that she liked better than them.

O0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0o

Sirius stared at James reading his letter and looked at the envelope in his hand. Trembling, he opened the envelope, and his face fell.

Sirius,

(The night I left)

Bye.

(Today)

Hi. Bye.

(As I write this)

Goodbye.



He messed up. And he knew it. What could he say to take it back? What could he say to make it better?

O0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0o

As soon as the letter from E.J dropped in his hand, Remus opened it.

Lupe,

I miss you. I miss you so much. And I have no idea what to say to you but that. I could write it a million times, but… that would take up a lot of time and parchment. About what happened before I left, I don't think we left our friendship off on the best terms. I mean… we snogged twice, for about four minutes each time. And that's according to the assumption that a snog isn't one big long kiss, but the series of long kisses, which is what we had. I'm rambling- I should shut up. Don't think that I'm under the impression that you're in love with me, or even like me. And don't think that I'm in love with you or anything. Oh- or that I didn't enjoy our kisses. Because, I did. I enjoyed them immensely. You're really good at it. But, it was that hot friendship snog. I'm just saying that you're my best friend, and I miss you. I miss you a lot. I mean, a lot, a lot. I have a gigantic dorm that I share with 11 other girls. I'm Head Girl in an autocratic type of school government. I like them. I take care of the younger ones. It's almost like having little sisters. I have little girls as young as seven in my dorms. I'll send you a picture of me and my dorm mates. I already took them, and I'll send it to you as soon as Gus gets back. I'll send you a whole series of pictures. Oh, and just so you don't hear it through the grapevine, I have a date to the welcome back ball. He is adorable, and e speaks no English. I think that it's because of that that he's so amazing. The dance is tomorrow night, and… I have a perfect date, perfect dress, but I'm not sure I want to go. I love you. Very much.

Love, love, love, love love, love, love love love,



P.S. I love you.

O0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0o

"So, what did she write to you?" Lily asked, on their way to their head dorms. She was still clutching the letter, as she, Remus, Sirius, James, Kay, and Emily walked their way to the head dorms. They didn't have any classes for more than an hour, so there was no point in staying in the Great Hall.

"She wrote about her new roommates." James said.

"Did you hear about the dance?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, and her foreign date." Remus said, making Sirius and James look at him.

"Date?" Sirius said. "She's dating already?"

"Well, you started to date immediately, if memory serves me correct." Lily said, making Sirius glare at her. "I'm just saying."

"Prongs, she's bothering me." Sirius whined.

"She's right, Pads. It's your fault." James said, as Kay hugged his waist.

"You know, I have to study." Lily said, stopping in the middle of their walk. "Slughorn is our potions teacher this year. And, only god knows who'll be our Professor in Defense."

"I'll- you know what? I'll go with you." Remus said, giving Lily permission to grab his hand and drag him to the library.

O0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0o

When James and the others got to the Head Dorms, it was completely empty- of course, and the blanket from the night before was draped over the couch.

"Oh, James. It's wonderful." Kay said, sitting on the couch.

"Yeah, it's great." James said, looking around.

"Hey, Prongs, what does your room look like?" Sirius asked. Well… that was a good question. What the hell did his room look like?

"I don't know." James said, not really paying attention to the fact that his girlfriend was sitting right there. "We spent the night out here yesterday."

"Excuse me?" Kay asked, looking at James with deadly eyes from the couch. "We? You and Evans spent the night out here? Together?"

"No. She was helping me finish my summer homework. She slept on the couch, and I fell asleep in the chair." James said. Lied, actually. But, let's think about it this way. There was no need for Kay to get angry over nothing. James and Lily were just friends. Lily didn't want anything to do with him, as she always made it clear before. They were just friends now. Friends that got exponentially closer every day. I mean, every day they learned something new or something amazing about the other. Just a few weeks before, when Lily spent the night at his house, James learned that Lily had an amazing fear of sleeping alone. He also learned that she had never slept alone before.

"I'm sorry, gorgeous. Let's go check out your room together." Kay said, kissing James's cheek, and taking his hand.

"Sirius, if Lily comes back and I'm sleeping, tell her to wake me up." James said, walking up the stairs with Kay.

O0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0o

Why the hell would Lily walk into James's room, un-knocked, unannounced, and unwanted? After that traumatic experience, she started to hyperventilate on the couch, with her head in her hands and her heart under someone's foot. Then she lied down on the couch, and tried to smother herself in a pillow, before she heard a shrill, angry yell of,

"Don't you knock?!" get closer and closer, descending from the stairs.

"I'm sorry!" Lily said through the pillow. "I didn't know you two were in there. Doing that." Then she sat up, and took the pillow from her head, her face completely flushed at the sight of Kay still buttoning her shirt, and James with a face just as embarrassed as hers. "I am _so_ sorry."

"Look, Evans, James and I are serious." Kay said, with her hands on her hips. "And, we get into some very heavy movements from time to time. So, if you feel the need to barge into my boyfriend's room again, without knocking, and without being invited in, _don't_."

"Kay, she said she was sorry. Just, lay off." James said. "It's good that she came in, it's time for class anyway. And now, we're late to class."

"Yeah, I came here to get you, when I didn't see you in class." Lily said, her cheeks still red.

"Kay, go to class. You don't want to be later." James said.

"I'm very fine where I am now, thank you." Kay said, sitting down next to Lily with her arms folded. It was as if someone was playing 'whack a mole', because as soon as Kay sat down, Lily popped up.

"Um… its okay. I'll leave and talk to Slughorn." Lily said. "Plus, I have to go before all of the good partners are taken. E.J's a hard one to replace. Just- hurry up." Then she left. As soon as she left, Kay looked at James.

"Would you like to tell me what the bloody hell Lily Evans is doing, walking into your room without knocking?!" she yelled.

"I don't recall there being a clause in the entrapment contract, saying that I couldn't have friends!" James yelled. "And you're the horny bird that wanted to work in, a 'quick one' before class! How the bloody hell was she supposed to know that you were practically raping me?! At this point in our relationship, if you're going to act like this, I can't see myself with you."

"What do- what? Are you breaking up with me?" Kay asked with big doe eyes.

"I'm saying that I can't see this working out. Not if you're going to act like this." James said, before he picked up his backpack. Then he opened the door up. "We have to get going." Kay looked at him for a moment, before she picked up her book bag and flew through the door.

O0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0o

When the two got to the class, there was no one else to be partnered with besides each other. When James looked around for Lily, she was already sitting there with a rather handsome Ravenclaw gentleman by the name of Nathanial Brookes. James casually strolled by their table and teasingly hissed, "Why didn't you wait for me?" making Lily look at him apologetically.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, with her hand to her mouth.

"It's okay." James said, sitting down at the table directly next to them. "So, what are we working on?"

"We're working on calming potions today, Jaime. And I've chosen Buddha's Nectar of Heaven. It is group work today." Lily said, pulling out her potions book. "Alright, Nathanial, we need lilac grind, vanilla orchid leaves, peppermint tea leaves, maple sap, honey, juice of sugar cane, coconut milk, and milk of Cornish pixie, and milk of a Californian cow."

"I'll get that for you, Lil." James said, completely ignoring both of their partners.

"Oh- I'll come with you. You know, I don't know if you can pick the good flowers." Lily teased, hopping up and dragging him to a cabinet marked 'flowers'. "Okay, so calming potions are the most simple to make, because they're not terribly specific. So, you don't have flowers that need to be aged specifically, you just have flowers. And the potion is strong no matter what."

"Okay." James said. "I need your help now." Lily looked at him and groaned playfully.

"With what?" she asked. "Oh, you don't want me to make myself scarce tonight, do you?" James laughed and shook his head.

"No." he said. "Sorry about that, by the way." What the hell did he mean by that? Lily looked away, and pointedly avoided his eyes.

"What?" she asked, as she purposely paid extra attention to the lilacs. When guys like James Potter, who just happens to be your new friend, ask you favors, it's usually the type that you can't stand doing. So, it's usually 'Lily, can you train my pet monkey to play the guitar?' 'Lily, can you help me to pop the pus bumps on my very unattractive friend's back?' What the hell could he want? But, when you're Lily Evans with a friend like James Potter, you'll do almost anything to make him happy. As pathetic as that makes you sound. "What is it?"

"Can you tutor me in Potions? Be my partner?" James asked. Jumping for frigging joy, she was. And, just when she was about to scream yes, she remembered. He has a girlfriend, and you're his pity friend, Lily. So, with the words yes on her lips, she turned around and looked at him.

"Sorry, I can't. Um… N-… Um… he's my partner." Lily said, pushing her hair back away from her face. "Come on, Kay's really smart. I'm sure she's great at potions."

"Yes, but I think we just broke up." James said, making Lily smile. "What, are you happy?"

"What?! No." Lily said in a panic. "I just…" She put on a serene laughing smile. "You have to work with your ex-girlfriend for the rest of the year. Deal with it."

"Yeah, but you'll have to work with Nathanial."

"Does it look like I'm complaining?" Lily bluffed, before she flipped her hair and collected more flowers. "Get some for your potion, too. And… you should pick an extra lilac. Kay may want one to match her uniform."

"Lily, please?"

"How can you expect me to go back on my promise to him, if you wouldn't be my partner when you and Kay were together ten minutes ago?" Lily asked, before she nudged his shoulder. "Come on, Jaime."

"Fine." James pouted.

"Stop pouting." Lily said before she bumped him with her hip and walked back towards their tables.

O0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0o

When Lily and James were walking out of the potions lab, Kay pushed past Lily and stood in front of James with her hands on her hips.

"I love you." She said, before she stood on the tips of her toes and kissed him. When she pulled back, she smiled. "So, we're back together?" James looked over Kay's head to Lily, who was looking at Nathanial, before he nodded.

"Yeah, I guess it does." He said. And then… as if it never happened, Kay wrapped her arms around his waist and led him out of the potions lab.

O0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0o

If the way to a man's heart was through his stomach, then why do so many guys go for girls that can't prepare anything but a cream rinse? And if the way to a guy's heart was through his stomach, then why did guys go for girls that looked like they ate absolutely nothing? Don't get me wrong, I have no vendetta against any type of girl, but… is thin the most beautiful? These were the thoughts going through Lily's head, as she watched Kay drink water all through breakfast the next morning. 'Should I watch my weight?' Lily thought, before she looked down at her plate. Bangers and crepes with strawberry jam, and a nice glass of carrot juice was a healthy meal. Water was not a healthy meal.

"I'm healthy." Lily said, spreading jam across her crepe, and cutting it to take a bite. And then, she saw Kay brush back the hair off James's brow. And aside from making Lily physically sick, it made her hate herself. Maybe she should lose more weight. But 5'5 and 124 lbs was healthy, wasn't it? And that was where she left off, before she put her crepes away and sipped her carrot juice. And then, by some form of kismet, a beautiful chocolate brown owl flew over them and dropped 3 packages. On the package was that beautiful, lazy handwriting. It said, 'Lilsy'. And instant smile popped on Lily's face as she lifted her package, and saw one for 'Jaime' and one for 'Lupe'. One who didn't smile was Sirius, who looked around as if to say 'where is mine?' When Lily opened her package, she bit her bottom lip and misted up a bit. There, in front of her very eyes was as picture of E.J and her new roommates, laughing and joking around. It was in a huge frame that said 'Friends to the End,' making Lily sniffle a bit. She found other people. She found other friends. But then, when Lily touched the frame a message popped up. It said, 'You're such a loser. I was just kidding.' And then, in front of Lily's eyes formed a picture of all of them, the night that they had had a food fight in the kitchen of the Manor. And then, as Lily fingered the outside of the frame, another picture popped up. This time, it was a picture of Lily and E.J alone. It was taken during the winter time of their first year, then it was split screen, and showed them during the winter time of sixth year. She still cared. "Look." Lily showed James, who was looking at his own picture frame. James looked up and smiled, before he showed her his. His picture of E.J was their first Christmas together, when she was six and he was seven. She wore a beanie that had her name on it, and held a mini broom, while hugging James. And another picture popped up, with E.J wearing a beautiful blue dress- a bit too low cut for James's liking- with her hair curled beautifully, and a good looking Puerto Rican guy with his arms around her. Sirius looked at the picture and then looked down, while Lily and James looked at him sadly. Then, they suddenly both looked expectantly at Remus, who was blushing slightly and chuckling a bit.

"What's it a picture of?" James asked.

"Um…" Remus said, before he cleared his throat. "It's u-"

"Come on, Moons, what is it?" Sirius asked, with Emily's head on his shoulder. "Show it to us already." Remus turned an even more brilliant shade of pink, before he showed them the picture. And that's when Sirius' eyes darkened. A picture of the girl you love and your best friend in the middle of this gorgeous kiss will do that to you. And then, as if the snapshot wasn't enough, it showed E.J with her arms around him, and leaning in for another kiss. And when that picture disappeared, it showed a picture of them all at James's house one Christmas. It was a picture where E.J was hugging both Remus and Sirius- and that got Sirius to thinking. Was it a battle between them two all along?

"Well then." Lily said, before she looked at James. "I'm going to go put this up in our dorms." But as soon as she said that, another flock of owls flew through and dropped down the news from the Daily Prophet. News that's headline read 'The Dark Lord Attacks Again.' And along with that headline came a picture. The same picture that E.J had just sent Lily. Yes, on the cover of the Prophet was a picture of E.J and her roommates, and under that was a caption that read the names of the girls from left to right. The first line of the article read, 'An attack has been made on Aguas Buenas Magical Academy for Girls, leaving 5 corpses and the rest of the girls missing.' As soon as the group read that, they read no more, but looked up at the head table where McGonagall and Dumbledore were looking at them. What did this mean? Was E.J dead?


	14. The Boy Who Cried Stunt

No words were uttered once a few people read the article

No words were uttered once a few people read the article. It began to circulate around tables, and then once it had been told to everyone, people just looked around at one another. Everyone just stared at one another. And then they stared at the Gryffindor table. Lily, James and the others just stared at the newspaper waiting for someone else to pick it up and read. And in their minds, all that popped up were those brown and blue eyes, smiling at them and making them laugh a minute before. And then, someone had to be strong, and someone had to read the truth. That someone was Emily, who picked up the Prophet and spoke clearly.

"An attack has been made on Aguas Buenas Magical Academy for Girls, leaving 5 corpses and the rest of the girls missing. Whether bodies unaccounted for or bodies held captive has yet to be found out by the ministry or any sources. Nevertheless, what information has been covered is that all of the bodies found have been girls the ages of 14 and older, belong to (in order of age) Marisol Cruz, Yesenia Flores, Emmelina Vega, Angelica Vasquez, and Altagracia Velasquez-"

"She's missing?" Sirius interrupted, snatching the newspaper from Emily and looking closely until he found the part where she led off. "'Eric Potter, our head chair in the Wizengamot's daughter, Eris J. A. Potter, is one of the bodies unaccounted for, along with all of the head students under the age of 13; Mallory Rodriguez, Evelyn Sanchez, Rosalyn Ortiz, Sophia Martinez, Mayan Mendez, and Maria Diaz. As of now, all that can be said about this attack is that all of the young ladies that were killed were in attendance of the Academy's 'Welcome Home' ball, a ball that Potter herself was reportedly spotted in.' That's it. I mean, this is great!" What the hell was great about this? And Lily asked just that as she looked up at Sirius.

"What the bloody hell's so great about it?" she asked, uttering one of the first foreign sounds in the Great Hall, because no one but the two was speaking.

"That she isn't dead. She could-"

"No. It says that her _body_ is unaccounted for. She could have been disposed of. She could be getting tortured by Voldemort himself!" Lily screamed, before Sirius's eyes turned dark.

"That's a really stupid thing to say Lily! What the bloody hell-?" Sirius screamed, as he stood up.

"You lot should calm down. And you should sit, Sirius." James said softly, before Sirius looked at him. This was not the time or the place to start any type of discussion that related to this.

"No. It was a really stupid thing to say for someone who's supposed to be so smart! Do not-"

"You're only pissed because you _know_ that she hated you! I hate you and this is your entire fault! She wouldn't've left if it wasn't for you, and I hope you die knowing that! This is all your fault!" Lily screamed, before she got up and walked away. Wow. That was heavy, and a bit too much to burden on one person. Sirius was still stunned even when Lily was long gone. So stunned in fact, that he stood there with the same look on his face for five minutes, before he stepped back, shrugged Emily off of him, and walked out of the Great Hall. A minute or so after Sirius left, Dumbledore stood up and spoke.

"Head to your dormitories and wait for your head of house." He said, before he began to discuss foreign things with the professors around him. And then, as soon as James stood up, the doors of the Great Hall opened, and in walked Peter.

O0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0o

As Lily, James, and Remus sat in the regular Gryffindor common room, Sirius walked in and walked straight up to his dorms. The room was mostly quiet, except for spurts of chatter here and there. When McGonagall walked into the room, it gradually quieted down until it became so quiet that a pin could be heard.

"Was there an update, professor?" were the first words uttered. Everyone looked up at Sirius walking down the stairs, with his cloak in his hands. "Did you hear anything else?" he asked.

"No, Mr. Black. There have been no updates, thus far." McGonagall said, before she looked around the common room. "But, until further notice, there will be changes made to Hogwarts as we know it. As of now, curfew is 6:30-"

"What?!" was screamed from almost everyone.

"Curfew for everyone is 6:30. The Welcome Home ball is cancelled. There will be no visits to Hogsmeade village. There will be no outdoor activities. No 4th year or under can wander without an upperclassmen with them. No students under 7th year shall wander without a group of two or more. And no one is allowed outdoors un-chaperoned. Until further notice."

"All because she's up and gone missing?!" someone unidentified called, making Lily whip around and point her wand in the direction, before black vines shot from her wand. And then, she pulled on her wand, making a guy fly into the wall.

"Ms. Evans, let him go." McGonagall said, looking at the guy bound from head to toe, thrashing around on the floor. Lily twisted her wand a bit, before tugging on it.

"Retractum." She shouted, before her wand sucked up all of the black vines. On the floor, cowering up was Samuel Saints.

"You have something that you wish to share, Mr. Saints?" McGonagall asked, before she looked at James and Lily. Samuel stood up and nodded.

"Yes, Professor." He said, nodding and looking at Lily. "It's a right stunt. This is all to help Potter win the Head of the Chair."

"I beg your pardon?"

"I'll bet the prophet was paid off to write a false article about her missing to gain sympathy and win the election. It's a trick."

"You think that the fact that students have gone missing is a joke?" McGonagall asked, before her lips went as tight as angel hair pasta. "Detention in my office."

"Yes, professor." Samuel said, before he glared at Lily. Then McGonagall looked at the rest of the students in the common room.

"There will be no classes for today. And other than your common rooms, your dormitories, and the bathroom, the library is the only place where you students should be. Until further notice." She said. "That'll be all." And then she walked out of the room, making them all look around.

The rest of the day was long, dreary, and uncharacteristically quiet. Lily and Sirius avoided one another at all costs, and because of this, James was torn between two. It was as if he was that rag doll that they both attempted to tug on for comfort. On one hand, James was almost certain that Sirius was in love with E.J, so he felt for him immensely. And on the other hand, he knew that Lily and E.J were as close as… they were as close as peanut butter and jelly should be in a sandwich. So, what was he to do?

Well, naturally, although you love your brothers… you cater to your girl first. It's just the way it's done. So, when Lily slammed through the common room and to the head's dorm, James followed after her. When she walked in, she whipped around and looked at him.

"Can you believe this?" she asked, throwing herself on the couch. "I can't believe this. Can you believe this?" James shook his head and sat down.

"No." he said softly. "I can't believe it either." And those were the only words spoken between those two for the night.

The next morning, Lily woke up with James's head in her lap and her hands in his hair. As soon as she moved, he rolled over, and there it was. Tears in James Potter's eyes- well, dried tear streaks, at least. She'd never seen him cry before. She didn't even know that he could cry. I mean, if he could cry, that meant that he wasn't just another dumb guy that had no feelings, and while she always knew that James was more than just a dumb guy athlete, she did still think that he was like most guys… emotionless. And it was only when he stared up at her, did she really know that he was anything but emotionless. He was more in tune with his emotions than she was. He knew exactly what he was feeling and he was not ashamed to show it. Or… so she thought. Instead of saying anything, he stood up and walked away. No 'hello' no 'good morning' not even a 'what's up, doc?' Well, if he wanted to play that way, he most definitely could. Not taking the initiative to greet either, Lily stood up and collected her outfit from her room, before going in the shower.

O0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0o

When Lily got down to the Great Hall, she was awarded the misfortune of having to sit and wait with Kay and Emily at the table. Lovely. Luckily, it only took six minutes for the guys to walk down. And when they did- well… when he did, he walked straight over to her and sat.

"Why'd you leave without me?" James asked, before he stole her jammed crepe.

"Hey!" Lily said, swiping his hand. "I wanted that."

"Yeah, well, I have it." James said, taking another bite. Lily looked at him and laughed, before she stole her crepe back. This time, _she_ took a big bite of it and chewed triumphantly.

"Not anymore." She said, before she smiled.

"Well, isn't this lovely?" Sirius said, as he plopped down next to Emily. "I can't say how pleased I am that we forget that anything has happened and have gone on with our happy little lives."

"Hey, Pads." James said looking up at Sirius. But Sirius didn't even acknowledge him. It seemed as if at the moment, Sirius only had eyes for Lily. And they weren't happy ones. Unhappy eyes they were.

"While I'll die knowing that it was all my fault that she left, you'll die knowing that while some people waited and worried, her best friend, _you_, tried to use this as a golden opportunity to move in on your beloved." Well… if anything could take away your appetite… it would be a remark like that. But, instead of admitting that, in reality and in her heart of hearts, she knew that she was probably using this as an opportunity to comfort James, she stood up and threw her plate of crepes in Sirius's face, then walked away. Sirius looked around and wiped the strawberry jam from above his eye, before standing up and shaking his robe out.

"Well, Padfoot, I hope you're happy." James said, before he stood up and walked away.

"Why is everyone walking away from me?" Sirius asked, looking to his girlfriend and his best friend #2.

"I don't know why anyone would walk away from you, love. I certainly wouldn't." Emily said, as she scooted closer to him and began wiping the strawberry jam off of his face.

"Well, aside from you strutting around like a prat, you've been insulting people." Remus said, peeking from behind his book.

"Who have I insulted?" Sirius asked, before he scooped some jam off of his face and licked it off of his finger. "Bye ladies. Moons, you coming?" Remus looked around and rolled his eyes, before he stood up and they walked out of the Great Hall. "Who exactly have I insulted?"

"Lily and James, maybe?" Remus said sarcastically. "They're distraught at the time, Sirius. As am I."

"And I'm not distraught?" Sirius said. "She was my best friend. And I… she was… you know how I felt about E.J. And Lily started it. Did you hear the nonsense she said to me yesterday?"

"Yes. And while I understand that she's angry, I don't believe that she should've said that to you. But, you must understand where she's coming from."

"What about me?"

"What about you?"

"She told me that E.J left because of me. And now-…" Sirius looked around and wiped his face with his hands. "If E.J left because of me, and she's now in danger and missing… doesn't that mean that it's my fault that she's missing? Doesn't that mean that if… that- if something happens to her, it's my fault?" Then he left the question behind, before he looked at Remus again. "If something happens to her, it is my fault."

"Pads, no offence, but… E.J would never allow you to dictate her life."

"But-"

"No. If you two had gotten together, she still would've left. She would never allow you- actually, a relationship. She would never allow a relationship to dictate her life. So… don't flatter yourself." Remus said, looking at Sirius with a teasing expression.

"I guess you're right." Sirius said. "If anyone would know, it'd be you." And then he walked. Away, at that.

O0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0o

A week passed before anything useful was put in the prophet about the murders. But, while it was useful, it wasn't useful to the group. The entire article was full of theories and ideas, and even an interview with E.J's dad. Surprise surprise… Uncle Eric used this as an opportunity to seek some exposure on his campaign.

"You know," Lily started, "You'd think that he mentioned her." In all reality, that was a laugh. James had never actually heard Eric talk about E.J in a loving way. It always seemed to James that Eric hated E.J. All the times when she was younger, when she didn't have a choice in where she stayed, when she used to beg James to stay over and come over- he always got the idea that Eric didn't like his daughter very much at all. That's actually the reason why James started to love her. He always thought that she needed somebody, and that her mother was too blind to see her or the situation at all. Even when she was younger, she was so self aware, and so aware of the others around her. Even when she was younger, she knew who her father was, and that they had no real ties to one another. It was E.J's endless supply of knowledge and her lack of interest in power that made James love her. And even more so, what was making him hate her. With his head full of thoughts, James looked at Lily.

"No, actually. I didn't think that he would mention her." James said, looking around the room. When his eyes stopped on Lily, she smiled at him. Somehow her smile led him to believe that she was asking a question. A question such as, 'is this ever going to be okay?' Surprisingly, she knew that he read her mind, and she shook her head.

"Is it?" she asked. Silence, and then looks. Suddenly, Lily realized how selfish she was being. This was his family. And this was a gigantic family issue, most likely personal and professional, and a kick in the face to him and his parents more than E.J's father. Here his family was suffering a loss, and she was looking to him for comfort and answers, when he should be looking to her. He was providing his shoulder, when she should be providing hers. What was wrong with her? "I'm sorry."

"No. I like not being the victim." James said, shaking his head. Again, he was reading her mind. "The truth is that everyone asks me how I'm feeling, and in reality, it hurts worse because of the pity being put on me."

"I just feel bad that I'm telling you about my problems… when she's your family."

"Lily, it's okay. I like talking about your problems."

"Yeah, but I don't. Have you heard from E.J's mom?"

"I-"

"Actually, I have a question. And I want to preface it with; you can trust me."

"Okay." What was she going to ask? In all honesty, he was afraid. Not because of what would be asked about him. But, because he had a feeling that the question was about E.J and what only James knew about her.

"You know E.J better than any of us." Oh boy.

"I know."

"Her mom isn't anything like her father, is she?" Oh… that was a lot better than what James thought she wanted to know.

"No. E.J's mother loves her."

"Does that mean that her dad doesn't?" That was a question to keep under his hat.

"Why do you ask that?"

"Because I've only met E.J's parents that one time. And… anytime we talk about her parents, its always about how she hates her father. I never thought for a minute that her father could hate her back." Well, she knew. She was smart, and she figured him out.

"Well, I don't really know. Of what I know… E.J's father does not love her." Wow.

"Wow." Lily said softly. Never had she thought that it was possible that when E.J spoke about hating her father, it was a mutual thing. Lily always just thought that Lily hated her dad for reasons that were unreasonable and stupid. Little did she know that E.J hated her father because her father hated her. "You know, when I think about it, there's so much that I don't know about her. And I feel like a bad friend, because she knows everything about me."

"Don't feel bad. E.J can work a room, but she's more of a listener."

"You know, I feel really bad that the one regret that really goes through my mind is that she won't be here to make me feel better when I'm sick." Lily said, tearing up. "She could be dead, and I'm thinking about myself." Before James could swipe the tear away, the portrait swung open and Sirius ran through the door with a prophet in his hand, waving it around. James and Lily were still dwelling over the prophet released the day before.

"News!!" Sirius said, scurrying over and sitting next to James, before giving Lily the evil eye. "News."

"What is it?" James asked, taking the paper away before he furrowed his eyebrows. "It says here that last night, a farmer in Funchal, Portugal saw a bright light coming from his farmhouse. And when he went to check it out, he saw a bunch of wooden rods on the floor. When the Kevin Skinks asked to see them, he identified them as wands." Then a look of anger crossed his face. "She's running."

"And you're angry that she's trying to get away?" James shook his head.

"She won't make it." He said.

"James!" Lily yelled, swatting his arm.

"If they keep giving updates of where they're being spotted, he'll find them. She should be here in a matter of days, and she won't get past him, because from the direction she's headed, it's obvious that he knows how she'll try to get into England. So, he's going to have people all over France. And they'll all be looking for her."

"But, if E.J's father is such a prat that doesn't care, why is Voldemort still going after E.J? That won't grant him anything." James nodded. Something about his eyes didn't match the nod that he was trying to get by with. But then, even more, there was something about one of those girls that E.J was protecting. I mean, Lily didn't know E.J like the back of her hand, but if there was something that amazing about her, Lily and all of the others would know. There was something that Voldemort wanted on one of those girls. And, Lily wanted to get to the bottom if.


	15. It's Over

A week had gone by since James had supposed E.J would be captured by Voldemort, and frighteningly, there had been no updates or any signs of E.J and the young girls. Everyone, including the teachers expected to be hearing an update saying that she was found dead, or that they had found some remains. That is, everyone excluding Sirius, who was still talking to anyone that would listen. In reality, no one would listen. That included the friends, because they had all given up. It was about to make the 3 week anniversary of the day she was reported missing, and there hadn't been an update for a week… so everyone was on edge, and extremely sad.

One day, McGonagall walked into James and Lily's Head Dorms as all of the friends lounged around and did homework, and just sat down on the couch with them. After an hour of not really saying anything and not really scolding them for anything, she looked at Lily and James and said some of the most horrific words that could be heard by these particular sets of ears, "In two days, the school is having a feast, because… Miss Potter, along with the other young girls, has just been pronounced dead." For a minute, no one said anything. And this was nothing like the silence before… this was just a dead silence where no one moved even the slightest bit. It was the sound of misery and despair, and there is no other way that it can be described. However, when the world finally began again, there were looks… and finally, breaths. And when they could breathe again, Peter was the first to speak.

"Is there a body? How do they know it's her?" he asked, looking up at McGonagall. No one reprimanded him. How could they? Secretly, they all wanted to know. McGonagall looked down for a moment, and lifted her handkerchief, before tossing it across her lap again. She didn't want to speak about it, and why should they make her? But, this was not something that could be held inside. They needed to know. They very much needed to know. So, when her mouth began to move and words began to formulate, they all became silent.

"They found bodies matching their description very close to the west coast of France. And a dark mark was left. That, and the fact that all of the distinguishing marks mentioned… it's them." They all knew what she was talking about. E.J had one really distinguishing mark. Well… a few distinguishing marks. However, the most distinguishing mark, other than her eyes, was the teardrop shaped beauty mark on her face, right under her eye. And then there was the Marilyn Monroe beauty mark above her lip. Lily looked around and saw something that she never thought that she would see. Sirius sat there trembling, his eyes shut tight with tears dropping from his eyes. And then she realized her worst nightmare… her best friend was dead. And more selfishly… she had no one. And then…

"Well, do they really know that it's them?" Peter asked, looking up at McGonagall anxiously. She looked at him and sniffled before she nodded.

"The eyes alone were enough for them to identify her. However, they also found the teardrop under her eye. I'm afraid that Ms. Potter is the one that they found." And so… she really was the one that they found. And E.J was dead.

O0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0o

It was the day before that damn feast, and people were acting like life went on without E.J. It didn't. There was no way for life to go on without her. Absolutely no way. And then… he saw it. There she was- that had to be her. He saw that face. That hair. Those lips. And then all of his dreams came to a crashing end. It wasn't her. The eyes. It wasn't her. All brown, no teardrop, no cynicism. Who was that woman? And then, he heard the girl that she was with speak.

"I am so sorry for your loss, Mrs. Potter." E.J's mom. Out of the few times that Sirius had seen her, he'd never really seen her smile. And now, here she was… with a smile on her face. A smile on her face? That could not be real, right, or… it just couldn't be. And while Sirius stared at her in shock and… almost sorrow, she walked over to him and raised her eyebrow.

"Close your mouth, Sirius. You will let the bugs in." she said, taking his arm and leading him around one stairway and walking up another, before leading him to a lost world. All the while she did this, he never once questioned her or her judgment. He just followed. And finally, when she had taken him to somewhere that could probably only really be found on their map, she sat down at the short stairs and looked at him. "So… we're here… is there anything that you would like to tell me?" Whoa this was odd. As he looked around to see if armed ninjas would run out, Sirius shrugged slightly. "No confessions?" Again, Sirius shook his head.

"No, Mrs. Pott-"

"I'm actually being called Santos now." she said, shaking her head. "I like it better. I missed it." How could she be like this? What kind of woman was this? She cried countless tears when her husband left her, and she has yet to shed one now that her daughter had too. When her husband left her, she was a mess… and now, she was more put together than anyone that was about to go to this memorial. What did that mean?

"How have you been?" Sirius asked, backing away a bit. She smiled and nodded before running her hand through her hair.

"Surprisingly good." And then, he couldn't take it anymore. He had to ask. He had to know how that was possible in the slightest.

"How can you be good considering-" April bit her lip as he spoke and then quietly interrupted him.

"That I just lost my only love?" she whispered. "The only love that's ever loved me back?"

"You were f-"

"I fell apart when her dad left me." April nodded, then shook her, before shrugging her shoulders and sighing. "It's amazing how different situations can teach you different lessons." When she looked up, tears were falling from her eyes, and she silently cried a bit before wiping her them. "This always happens to me."

"Ms. Santos, I don't know what you're talking about."

"I miss her. And this is something that I can say without shame, something that I could not do when my husband left me." Sirius looked at her for a minute. And at first, his look was skeptical, before turning soft… those eyes could not lie. Her eyes did not lie. She missed her daughter. And… he couldn't resist… his eyes began to tear also. "This is something that I can say and not have someone hate me for. And so, it is something that I do not need to say. But I will. I miss her." Sirius closed his eyes and nodded.

"I do too." he said, looking at this woman that could be her twin.

"I have so many regrets. There are so many things that have happened with me… with her. Things that I can't fix, and things that I can't apologize for. Me, not recognizing how uncomfortable she felt in her own home… and not being smart enough to choose my daughter first. And now, I'll never be able to change that. Or let her know how much I love her. How much I truly love her."

"I know what you mean."

"I know you do." Whoa. What did that mean? "She told me. About the party."

"Ms. Santos, I… your daughter was…" April shook her head in a reminiscent way and smiled.

"She was something." she said, deep in nostalgia.

"She was."

"Has Jaime ever told you the story of how she got her name?" Sirius looked at her and shook his head, smiling.

"No."

"Well… she hates the name Eris."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure everyone knows how she feels about that name. Why would someone name their child that anyway?" April shook her head.

"I didn't. I mean, the name itself is beautiful- Eris… just- it flows. However, maybe the meaning is not so beautiful. Anyway- you know about the ballet and jazz dancing? Because, she doesn't tell anyone that. You must have had something special."

"Actually, she never told me that. I- I don't know this story."

"Oh. Well, she hates her name. We all know that. So, it was so much of a struggle when she was growing up, because she never answered me when I called her Eris. I would walk through the house shouting her name, and- eventually, I just decided that I would call her baby. Well, when baby was five years old, she decided that she wanted to be a ballerina or a jazz dancer, when we went to the ballet. Well, because she never asked for anything, I couldn't very well say no. So… she took ballet… and because her movements were so mockingly dramatic… I called her Jazzy." After a minute. Ms. Santos looked at Sirius. "Its not that great of a story." As Sirius laughed, he wiped his eyes. "I'm guessing that you had to be there. It was very funny… I'm sure that she hated ballet, and just wanted to make fun of those that loved it." Then she smiled as a few tears fell. When she wiped her eyes, she bit her lip. "My greatest regret for her… all the things that she'll never get to do. She had so much about her. So much life, vivacity- such a spirit. I don't think that there's anything that she wouldn't do for another person. Anything that she wouldn't give." Sirius looked at her for a minute. This woman was like E.J so much more now. As she wiped her eyes, she bit her lip. And then, she looked at Sirius. "She was so good. Great, even. She was born to be great. And she was my daughter."

"My greatest regret…"

"Why didn't you guys date?" Whoa. Of ever there was a sentence to make you choke on your words… that was it. Sirius looked at her and shook his head. There were no real words that could be used. In all honesty, they would probably have dated after the kisses if Sirius hadn't gotten drunk and snogged Emily. However, before that, they mostly hadn't dated because he was afraid to scare her.

"She was… E.J." he said. And that was the best way that he could describe her.

"You didn't like her?" April asked, completely confused. Sirius shook his head frantically.

"I… I- I really did. But, for the longest time, I was never sure of what she wanted from me. And when it finally started to get somewhere, I messed it up."

"What did you do? If you don't mind me asking."

"I kissed another girl after I'd already kissed her." April's eyebrows raised and she nodded.

"Well… if it's any justice to you, you didn't have a chance in hell with her after that." Sirius looked at her in shock. "I'm sorry, Sirius, but… after that, your personalities didn't mesh."

"We were perfect for each other."

"_Were_. But… if she was still ali-…if she were here, what would you say to her."

"Well… I'd apologize."

"You had a lot of time to do that. The entire summer. And… not one letter from you, no howlers, nothing."

"How do you know that?" April looked at him and smiled, before she touched his cheek.

"It was our quality time. Something that my daughter and I finally had in common. We both had our hearts broken."

"Ms. Santos-"

"Sirius, I'm sorry. I apologize." she said, before kissing his cheek and holding it. "The fact of the matter is that my daughter forgave you. So, it isn't as bad as you think."

"But, I feel worse knowing now that she forgave." Sirius said, looking up at April and shrugging. When he said that, she looked at him… peering into his eyes.

"How much do you know about E.J?" she questioned.

"She was my best friend."

"Well… try to make things right." 

"But, she's-"

"Sirius, look around you. Do you know where we are? Hogwarts is a magical place. You can do so much here.'' Then she looked around. "She could've done so much here." Sirius exhaled deeply and gulped before running his hand through his hair. "She was so special."

"She was." She was.

O0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0o

On the 3 week anniversary, there was a gigantic feast, with lilies and orchids all over the Great Hall, framing a beautiful picture of E.J at the dance with her date. At the table with the professors were the few close family members that E.J had. As they all ate in silence, there was silence flowing through the entire great hall. At the head table, with the professors and staff sat E.J and James' family. However, in reality, James' parents and E.J's mom sat with the group, while E.J's dad, his wife, and her sister sat at the head with the professors, acting as if they were at a pageant. Yeah, I am very serious… they did the beauty queen wave and everything.

"So… Jamie, have you thought any more about what you're going to do after school?" April asked, coating her pain better than any of them had ever thought that she could. I mean, if she cried the way that she did when she and her husband had broken up, the gang thought that the least she could do was shed a tear since her daughter was thought to be missing. However, Sirius knew better. He had gotten to know E.J so much better through her mother that it was insane. And he had fallen that much more into the trap of a woman that he would never be with. E.J had strengthened her mother up in those months that they'd spent together. "I'm sure that you'd be an amazing auror." April speaking again had snapped them all back out of their reveries.

"I don't think that I'll be going to any training program after school." James said. This was an amazingly terrible situation to be in. It was so painful sitting there and celebrating her death, because there was no life celebration going on there. No one had said anything, no one was even talking about her. It was almost as if they were afraid to, like uttering her name would make this worse, when it would just make it easier if they could just remember her in a good light. And just as James was about to say something about her, he heard the Great Hall doors open. Once the door stood open and seven girls ran in screaming.

"Ayuda! Ayuda!" what looked like the oldest girl screamed. James recognized her instantly. She was in the picture that E.J had sent them. The girls had made it to Hogwarts safely. "Ha ella! Es matando! Ella necesita ayuda!" At that, no one but April moved.

"Quién? Dónde? De qué hablas? Hay alguien herido?" she said, looking up at the table and waving for Dumbledore and the other professors to come over.

"April, what is she saying?" Harry asked, getting alongside her.

"The Dark Lord! Tiene ella!" April looked at the girl and backed up slowly.

"Quién eres? Cómo te llamas?" she asked slowly, carefully. The girl looked at April and shook her name as if to convince her that she was trustworthy.

"Mi llamas es Maria Diaz. Ellos están fuera." April flinched, but listened to the girl some more. "Por favor ayude a ella. Por favor. The Dark Lord. Su gente tiene su. Ella necesita ayuda. Fue tan fuerte. Trató de matar a nosotros. Trató de matar a nosotros y que salvó nuestras vidas y nos trajo aquí. Ella nos escondió cuando mataron a los otros. Entonces ella nos trajo aquí y que tiene ella. Tienen y ella nos dijo a encontrar el profesor Dumbledore."

"Albus, she says that the death eaters have Eris and that they're outside." April said, making half of the Great Hall stand up. "She's one of the girls that was said to be missing. Eris brought them here. That means E.J is still alive." You would think that people started to run, but truthfully they didn't have to. As soon as Professor made his way to the exit of the Great hall in his haste, an enormous explosion was heard, and smoke clouded the entire place. That didn't matter to Dumbledore, Harry, James, Sirius, and Remus, as they tried to make their way anyway. Again… they didn't have to… it was too late.


	16. It Unravels

Again, no one said anything. They just stared at the rubble, and what braved the storm. Five bodies, two bound on the floor of the hall, three stone cold dead, as E.J stood right in the middle, dirty, welted, bloody, robe torn, cuts, and with one arm horribly disfigured. I mean, imagine it. Five bodies on the floor, and one girl standing at about 5'3 at the most right in the middle. She didn't say anything. For a while there, she just looked at the bodies on the ground, before she knelt down and started to remove one of the hoods. The man lying there had hair dark brown hair, and cold, pale skin. He wasn't even recognizable. But even as she stared into his dead brown eyes, E.J trembled with fear. Actually, I'm pretty sure they were all trembling with an inkling of fear, because…none of them could say anything. She didn't look at any of the guys, and none of them could really say anything to her. And then, more fear stepped into the hall. Students galore, looking at what she'd done. Staring at what she'd faced. Judging her… fearing her… hating her. Teachers; judging her… fearing her… hating her. And then her friends; judging her… fearing her… hating her. She couldn't take it. Even the girls that she'd saved were staring at her in shock. In all the time they were together, they'd never seen her do anything like that. She'd just boss them around and keep them safe. And then…when she looked at her mother. None of this was right. For a moment, E.J knelt there, staring the dead man in the eye. Then, she looked up, hopped up and hopped away…no one daring to follow her.

O0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0o

"It's like she never even came back! Where is she!!!?" Lily screamed, as she paced around their head dorms. All of them stood around the room attempting to understand what had just happened. And then, someone finally asked.

"What the bloody hell happened over there? Did she kill that Death Eater- _those_ Death Eaters?" Kay asked, looking at James for some sort of answer. When he didn't say anything, everyone looked away, and then around. And then, someone asked the question that everyone had been thinking about. Finally. "Why the bloody hell does… you know, why care about a school in Puerto Rico? Why is he trying to kill these girls, and if he wants one of them, why would she bring them here to endanger us all?" Okay. She only asked _one_ question that they wanted to know. Who the hell cared as long as they were all together? And at the moment, they weren't all together, because E.J was nowhere to be found.

"Kay, if you would just shut your bleeding trap, then we could answer these questions, couldn't we?" Lily asked, looking up at her before she rolled her eyes. "Now, you know what we _should_ find out? We should find out what the bloody hell is going on with E.J, and then we could be happy, now couldn't we? Even better, we should find out where she is. If she's safe and if she's alright." It'd been about three hours since E.J got back, and they hadn't seen her. And, while they now _knew_ that she could take care of herself, they were somewhat afraid for her. But then, they didn't have to worry. They didn't have to worry because the door to the Heads Dorms was opening, and in walked Dumbledore and McGonagall- followed by the young girls that E.J had saved. But, the million dollar question… where was E.J? And the billion dollar questions…which of these girls was the target? They each, and none of them would admit it, scanned each of these young girls, searching for some clue, but none of them could find one? With almost every immense power in the magical world, there's a distinguishing physical mark. Lily scanned each girl, and she couldn't find one thing. She was shaken out of her double check by her head of house speaking.

"I don't believe that I need to say it, but, Ms. Potter will be staying in the Hospital Wing overnight. And since our young visitors have not suffered any severe physical damages, they don't require a stay in the Hospital Wing." McGonagall said, looking around. "However, there is an issue." Oy- that was an understatement. There were many issues. However, they weren't sure which ones were to come next. "Do any of you happen to speak Spanish?" When she asked this, they all looked at James.

"Why are you all looking at me?" he asked. I mean, she was _his_ cousin.

"She's your cousin." Remus said. "So, can you?"

"I can understand it. And I can speak a little bit." James said, before McGonagall breathed a sigh of relief. Now, he wasn't sure if any of them had noticed this, but…since when did McGonagall do all the talking? I mean, they expected the updates from Dumbledore if he was there. But, something that was even odder was that the headmaster seemed extremely troubled.

"Okay. So… you are to watch after them until Ms. Potter gets out of the Hospital Wing." McGonagall said, sitting down and looking at James.

"And when will she be getting out of the Hospital Wing?"

"Well, she suffered a substantial amount of damage. She has a few cuts and scrapes, some broken ribs, internal bleeding, a broken leg, a shattered arm, she has some 2nd, 3rd and 4th degree burns, and she may be suffering from concussion. Magically, she has a few curses to be lifted… Madam Pomphrey said that it's nothing too serious. She's in treatment now. So… she should be out in at least… two days." McGonagall said, making them nod. "She's perfectly fine." And without waiting for their responses, the professors left.

"Hold on!" Kay screamed, looking around. "If they're here… and he followed them all the way from… what's to stop the You-Know-Who from coming to the school to get them?"

"Kay-" James started.

"I mean, sure, your cousin was able to escape them until she got here… but… he could kill us _all_. And it would all be to save some girl that's been lying the entire time." Kay said, looking around to see if she'd made a dent in. "Some girl that we don't know." They all looked around staring all of these girls in the eye, wondering which one here had something that Voldemort wanted so badly that he would kill. Well… he pretty much killed for whatever he wanted, but why was he killing in Puerto Rico? What did these girls have?

"Hold on, Kay. You just said why we should care. Girl…none of them are any more then twelve or thirteen. In my eyes, that's enough of a reason to save any one of them. And they, as children, deserve to be as safe as we are, as adults." Lily said.

"El bano?" Maria said, making James point in the direction of the bathroom, before telling her to hold on. Before he walked her, James looked at Kay.

"Relax. We're safe. Dumbledore has us safe, and everything's going to be alright." He said, before he left. As soon as he was gone, Kay looked at the rest of them.

"I don't want things to be alright. I want things to be good like they have been for the past few weeks." Kay said, before Emily nodded in agreement.

"Exactly." Emily said, making Lily look at them.

"You do realize that for the past few weeks, his cousin, and our best friend…she's been missing. We thought she was dead." Lily said, making Kay shrug.

"Yes…but they wouldn't have come here to get her." She said, before she plopped down on the couch.

O0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0o

Looking down at her sleeping figure, he wondered how she would adjust back to the life that she had so utterly attempted to burn before she left. And then all of a sudden, she sat up and choked him, before throwing him to the floor, then gasping for air, realizing what she'd done. Whoa…he wasn't even sure that she was conscious, but…I guess she was.

"Oh- Lupe, I'm sorry." E.J whined hopping out the bed and helping him up before she brushed her teeth in her bed. Remus rubbed the nape of his neck and looked at her before shaking his head.

"No, no. Its okay." he said, sitting down again and shaking his head some more. "I'm sorry that I frightened you."

"You didn't!" E.J said, running her hand through her hair and shaking her head. "No, I wasn't- you- I'm just antsy. I haven't be… what's going on?"

"Um… you." Remus said, inhaling deeply. "I wanted to let you know that the castle was deemed secure an hour ago. And I was wondering if you wanted to hang out when you get out of here." E.J looked around, then at her arm that was still in a splint.

"Yeah." she said, nodding her head quickly and looking around. "Um… how are the girls?" Remus laughed and shrugged.

"I honestly can't tell you. I don't- I can't understand a word they're saying."

"Remus, they speak English." E.J said, making him laugh.

"They won't speak English in front of Emily and Kay who are always there, so… we can't talk to them until we're alone, and when we are…they're half asleep."

"Um… Madam Pomphrey says that I've been healing well. I may be able to leave today." E.J said, making Remus smile.

"So…um…what happened there?" E.J shook her head.

"Nothing really. I have an emergency bag for events like that…so I was amply prepared."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah." E.J said showing him the gold bag pendant that hung from her chain.

"Well…what can you hold in there?"

"10 suite tent. Fully stocked magical fridge. Weapons. Invisible cloak. Extra wand. Four years worth of clothes. Stuff like that."

"You have a double life in your chain?" E.J sat up and looked at him.

"Wouldn't you?" she asked, making Remus smile at her and then place his hand over hers.

"What happened, E.J?" E.J looked down at her arm and sighed.

"Nothing happened." She said, making Remus look at her. "Alright, well something happened, but nothing serious happened."

"People _died_, E.J. What happened?" E.J closed her eyes for a minute, before she ran her hand through her hair and sighed. She was extremely jittery, and he wondered whether it was a potion or if she was just this shaky because of the plethora of events that had occurred.

"I got to my dorm after the dance. I got back early because I didn't stay the entire time. And when I got there all the younger girls were getting ready for bed, when they all wanted to have a sleepover. So, I let them all sleep in my room. We had snacks, and they asked about the ball. And they were all so mad that they couldn't go. And so… I decided to surprise them and take them around the school in our pajamas, because I had a living map made of it. And there's an escape hatch in my room… and I told them that if they promised not to tell, we would have an adventure." E.J looked at him and ran her hand through her hair. "And so… the hatch to my room leads to the outside. So we go outside for a while…about two hours- an hour and a half and we hang out and we're laughing and playing, until little Mayan says that she's sleepy. So, we go back up, without the map… because I know the way. And when we get back up…I was the first one to leave- see, I use the adult behind the kids system to make sure I don't leave anyone behind. Anyway…when we finally reached my closet, Maria went through first and she looked at me and gasped. My room was ransacked. And suddenly, I looked at the map and I knew. I put them back in the closet and…I was gonna go back to help the other girls… because I could hear him torturing Grace. And she's crying…and she's begging him to leave her alone. She's begging him…and they're all begging them to stop hurting her…she's the youngest one. And then…she wasn't crying anymore…but instead Mayan was right behind me…and she was crying. And they were all out of the closet and staring at me. And I couldn't move for a minute. And then it happened."

"What happened?" Remus asked, watching E.J at the most emotional that he'd ever seen her. She shook her head and groaned loudly, before she shook her head again and looked at Remus with a plastered on smile. It was almost as if she didn't know what she should be feeling, and so…whatever it was that she did feel was incredibly creepy, because… she was smiling as she spoke about death. Then she closed her eyes, sniffled a bit, and looked down, mouthing something and wiping her eyes, before she looked up and the words actually came out.

"Mayan asked if we were gonna die. She asked if the bad men would get us."

"What did you say?"

"The truth. I told her the truth." E.J rubbed her eyes with a shaky hand and looked at Remus. "I told her that we were going to play a game…and that if we all did really well, there'd be a treat in it for all of us. And so…I led them all to the closet…and we left as quietly as we could."

"E.J, only four girls were supposed to be in your dorm that night." E.J nodded and ran her hand through her hair.

"I know. I know." Then her voice began to crack. "She-" She stopped speaking, and Remus could see her visually harden after she gulped what had to be a lump in her throat. She sat up and looked him in the eye, her voice was steadier than it had ever been, and she looked as if nothing had happened to her at all. "Grace wasn't supposed to be there. She came over to borrow a book from our private library. I told her she could do her homework there if she needed to." Remus looked at her and held her hand.

"What about all of the updates and weird things that were happening? What about the dark mark?" E.J didn't soften so much as she showed him truth with her eyes and herself. The looks of regret and everything that she was probably feeling showed up in her face and body, and she looked at her hands.

"I did that." Remus looked at her in shock, but attempted to cover it, as she started to play with her hands, deeming her more nervous. "I stripped the wands. I made the explosion go off in the farm, and I left the bodies disfigured and battered."

"But they confirmed you guys by dental records." E.J nodded and wore a look of pain, before she closed her eyes.

"That was the hard part. I had to hold them all down- each and every one of them. I had to hold them down and pull their teeth from their gums, without any charms- or any sort of muggle anesthetic. I had to make copies of their teeth, and then I had to magically put them back in. Then I had to make dead bodies, and look for distinguishing marks on each girl, using an absurd amount of dark and black magic. And… I can't even tell you the worst part."

"You said the tee-"

"No…I said that was the hardest part." E.J closed her eyes and covered her face for a minute, before she shook a bit. When she looked at him, he smiled.

"You saved the lives of seven young girls."

"Yeah… and I also scared them half to death. Do you know when Death Eater's strike?"

"No."

"Yeah…there's no particular time. Anytime after the sun goes down is a good time. Early morning is a good time. Do you know when most people are out of their homes?"

"No."

"Noon to sundown. Do you know how many magical people live in fields?"

"No."

"The masses. Do you know when a good time to go unnoticed by the magical world?"

"No."

"6-7 am. Four weeks to get around the world on foot, and truck, and…crawling through muddled hell. Mayan crying for her mother…to sleep…to…eat."

"E.J you got them here."

"And what am I supposed to do now? Any and everything that I do- that I did… it didn't do anything but piss him off and want it more."

"Want what?"

"I have no idea." E.J said. "But now…it's more of a challenge…and…he wants it." Remus leaned forth and hugged her as she sniffled softly into his chest. "And mate, now everyone in the school thinks that I'm crazy." And then a throat was cleared, and Sirius was walking in with a teddy bear. E.J didn't glance at it. She just looked Remus in the eye and whispered, "Do not question me." Before she pulled him down with her good arm and kissed him. And again…like the night that she left…it was crazy hot, probably more so than it should've been…and when she pulled back, Sirius was gone. Thank Merlin.

"What was that about?" Remus asked, making E.J look up at him.

"Lily told me about Julie." Remus looked down at her and rolled his eyes. "You like her, I know you do. And…she'll never go out with you if you're not going out with anyone else. And so…now, I'm yours." Remus laughed so hard that he threw his head back. "What? I'm not cute enough for you?"

"You're too cute for me." Remus teased, still laughing. "E.J, you and I would never go out." E.J looked at him and rolled her eyes before she touched his cheek softly.

"What makes you think this is only about Julie?" she asked, before she kissed him again. Only this time, she pulled him down on top of her…and they laid in the hospital bed together. This was slow and sweet…very comforting. Even made some sexual feelings arise. Or…made some things in Remus rise. When he pulled back, he stared at her.

"You actually want to do this?" he asked, making E.J pull him back down and kiss him again. When she finally pulled back, she looked him straight in the eye and told him the truth.

"In all honesty…" she started off so tender, it was almost as if she wanted it. "no." This made him laugh and shake his head. "Don't get me wrong…I find you gorgeous, I love you, and…you're probably perfect for me…but…I'm only doing this for you. And…Sirius just saw us…which means that James, Lily, Kay, and Emily will know in less than ten minutes, which means that the school will know within half an hour, which means that it won't take long for Julie to know." Remus looked at her and shook his head.

"You're crazy. But, thank you."

"I'm insane. And…you're welcome. Just do me a favor and don't lose sight of what we want. This is how every movie has started for the past five years."

"E.J, before you kissed me three months ago…I thought of you as a sister."

"And now?" Remus looked down and nodded ran his hand over his hair. Then he looked at her.

"You know…it's a bit skewed, but…overall, yeah."

"Ms. Potter!" Madam Pomphrey sang as she walked into the Hospital Wing. "Your chart says that you're free to go. Everything healed exceptionally well last night, and I just kept you around for observation…and you're fine. You should however come back the moment you feel anything unusual.

"Okay." E.J said before Remus lifted her out of the bed. "Swift." Remus leaned his forehead against hers and laughed. "So…you love me?"

"I love you." He said, before he kissed the corner of her lip. "But, just so you're not surprised, my friendship with Sirius is shot to hell." E.J laughed and shook her head.

"No, it's not." She said, pinching his cheek. "You're so dumb. He is going to be especially nonchalant about this, because he doesn't want to admit to the world that he's hurt or embarrassed or anything. So the most he'll do is asking you some questions." Remus looked at her.

"I'm trusting you, girlfriend."

"As you should." E.J said, hopping out of his arms and hopping around.

"If your chart says that you're all healed up, why are you hopping around?"

"My kneecap was shattered…so, I have a new one, and I'm not used to it." Remus looked at her with his eyebrows raised.

"Are you serious?" he asked, making E.J laugh and nod.

"Yes." She said, before she began to put her new kneecap to use. "Oh…it _feels_ new."

"E.J…are you sure about this?" Remus asked, making her look at him as they walked. "I mean, I know how you feel about S-" The look that E.J gave him made him not mention the name. "And he's sorry about the Emily thing." Again…stop speaking Remus, while you still have…while you're still alive. "Look, I understand-"

"Remus, I'm not that girl. So, if you're thinking that I'm doing this to make him jealous…you're wrong. And if you think that I would use you for that, you're also wrong."

"Well…that's what you're asking me to do."

"No…I'm telling you to…and it's different. I don't even know this Julie girl. Okay, I'll admit that I am using you in a sense…I just don't want anyone bothering me, and I figure that this way…they'll be less inclined to ask if I'm okay."

"E.J, everyone is worried about you."

"Well, I don't know why." E.J said, as she looked at Remus for the password of the Gryffindor common room. When they got inside, E.J looked around before she remember that she wasn't a registered student, and she had no choice but to go to the Head Dorms for a minute. And so…she did. "Fine…" As they walked to the Head Dorms, Remus continued to look at her. "What?"

"You really don't wanna see them?" E.J looked at him.

"What did you think of me when you saw me that day? You thought 'man, now, she's bringing targets to our safe haven'." Remus laughed and shook his head.

"No, I thought- 'oh thank Merlin, she's not dead.'" E.J looked at him.

"But, did anyone else say it?" she asked, making Remus look down. "Yeah…I thought so." When Remus got to the portrait, he gave the password, and led E.J into the head dorms, where the others were all lounging around. When they saw her, most of them stood silent, before James jumped up and hugged her. Lily followed suit, and then it was just Sirius who stared at her, as Emily nuzzled his neck and draped herself over him. And then they all stared at her, except for James, who was teasing her about something.

"So…what happened out there?" Kay asked, making E.J look around.

"What she means to ask is if you're okay." Lily said, running her hand through her hair and making E.J nod. "I mean, are you hurt still?" E.J pointed to her knee and gave them all thumbs up.

"Why aren't you speaking? Remus got your tongue?" Emily asked once she surfaced, making E.J look at her, then look around as they all gave her the prodding look that showed that they were asking the same thing pretty much. E.J looked back at Remus and raised her eyebrows, making him laugh.

"Um…is it true?" Lily asked, making them all look at her.

"What?" Remus asked, as he walked up to E.J and she leaned her head on his shoulder. "This?" E.J looked at Remus teasingly, before she looked at the others and shook her head.

"No, no." she said, running her hand through her hair, then having Remus help her in removing her splint. "This is just an extension of friendship." Remus looked down at her and E.J laughed. "Come on, we Potters never could resist the lure of the blondes." James looked at her and laughed, before he slung his arm over E.J's shoulder. "I hope this isn't weird…"

"Why should it be weird? We all knew you'd get her one day, Moons." Sirius said, looking at the two, then standing up and extending his hand to Emily. Then he left without any more words.

"So…where are the girls?" E.J asked, looking around.

"Their parents came for them yesterday. We weren't to tell you because you were still recovering." James said, making E.J raise her eyebrows. "I know, right? But, Dumbledore wants to speak to us, so…we've gotta go to his office." E.J nodded, and looked at Remus, making him kiss her cheek before he shooed her off to James.

As the two walked through the halls to get to Dumbledore's office, James continued to look at her.

"So, which one is it?" he asked her, making her look at him and raise her eyebrows questioningly. "You know what I 'm talking about."

"No… seriously, I don't." E.J said, making James nod.

"Are you playing with Sirius here? Or are you playing with Remus?" E.J looked at him and raised her eyebrows.

"That's nice. I don't blame you really, a few months with Kay and you can't trust anyone, can you? Then again, it could be that you know what it's like to play games. Tell me, Jaime, which one is it? Kay or Lily?"

"E.J, these are my friends." James said seriously, making E.J look at him.

"They are…" she said, before she looked at him. "And Lily is my friend. What's your point?" They didn't say anything for a while, as they walked. And then, he looked at her.

"What are you doing?"

"I like Remus." James looked at her for a minute, and she looked at the broom closet, making James follow her eyes. When he saw this, he closed his eyes and his nostrils flared. "Jaime, I really, really do like him. And I'm happy." When they moved on and got to Dumbledore's office and E.J knew that it was safe, she looked at James. "What the hell is wrong with you?" James looked at her.

"You're playing two friends against one another, what's wrong with you?"

"Remus has a crush on a Ravenclaw named Julie. She's a popular home wrecker type…that's the only reason that we're even doing this. And the only reason that Sirius needs to be screwed with is because it affects how Kay and Emily relay the news." James looked at her and made E.J look at him.

"You are…terrible."

"I know."

"Moons, really? A crush? On a Ravenclaw? I personally don't see the appeal." E.J looked at him and laughed. "But then why would you mention the Lily thing?"

"Because you mentioned the Sirius thing. You deserved it." James looked at her and hugged her.

"How are you?" he asked, making her sigh as she buried her head in his chest.

"Broken." She said, making James look at her. She didn't want coddling…she didn't need it either...and that's the message she gave him with her eyes.

"Well…suck it up." He said, before she nodded. When they got into Dumbledore's actual office, he and Professor McGonagall were there, waiting. When they saw E.J and James, Dumbledore smiled. Okay…this is who they were used to. He didn't seem so disturbed…at least not like he was the last time that James had spoken to him.

"E.J, James…" he said, making them look at him and smile back. E.J laughed, when he looked at her and ran her hand over her hair.

"Professor." She said looking around.

"Well, I asked you both here because, it's no surprise that your mother believes that it is in your best interests to stay in Hogwarts for the remainder of this year, and so…you need to schedule your courses. And, it has been suggested that you stay in the Head dorms for the remainder of the year." E.J looked at him and shook her head.

"With all due respect, Professor, if this had happened to any other student, I believe that-"

"With all due respect, Ms. Potter, you are not just any other student. You were not only next in line for Head Girl, but you are close to the two heads, which makes it a non issue." McGonagall said, standing up briskly. "There has been an additional room added to the Head's Dorm. Now as for other issues, such as the young ladies, a select group of aurors have been prepared to take them back to school, and guard the school."

"What about- who's going to care for them?" E.J asked, looking around. "I mean, every other girl that they really knew is dead, so- who's going to take the post as Heads there?" McGonagall shook her head.

"We have no say in what will happen to the young ladies." She said, before she looked at a roll of parchment. "Ah- the house will be replaced by the second best student in each grade." Then McGonagall looked at Dumbledore and nodded her head.

"E.J, this is only the good news." Dumbledore said, before he looked at another piece of parchment. He looked up at her with a soft smile to mask the conflicted look that he'd been wearing since they last saw him. James finally understood…whatever the hell he had to tell them now was…well, it was what had seemed to be bothering him. E.J didn't say anything, and James could feel her stiffen next to him. What the hell was going to happen to her next? But, even with the insane amount of scenarios that they'd both cooked up, neither of them were prepared for this. "The ministry has informed me that…there'll be a hearing." E.J closed her eyes and sighed.

"I don't wish to testify." E.J said, making Dumbledore look back down at the parchment. And that made E.J scoff in a way that said that she couldn't believe what she was hearing…or deducing. Then her breathing became labored her body jerked a bit…the motions resembled silent laughter, without the smiles…and this was no laughing matter. Dumbledore looked up at her, then began to speak again.

"Three of the parents requested the hearing, claiming that you harmed and endangered their children. And the ministry has requested testing your wand, because of the three dead ministry officials." E.J scoffed and bit her lip bottom lip, before her new knee almost buckled, making her stand on it alone. Then she ground her teeth a bit, before she looked down and nodded, while making an almost inaudible nose that sounded an awful lot like 'I see.' "The ministry has demanded that while this hearing is in place, you will not be permitted to attend courses with other students, because some of the parents of these students have file a petition. You will, however, be housed, but, in order for us to do so, I'll need you wand." E.J looked off to the right and James could have sworn that he saw her mist up a bit, before she inhaled deeply…angrily. Dumbledore nodded slowly and looked at her. "And the lead chair heading this case against you will be Er- your father." As soon as he said that, E.J raised her eyebrows in a way that said 'that part doesn't shock me.'


	17. And It's Still Unraveling

On the way back to the dorms, E.J didn't say anything, even as James continued to stare at her during their walk. There had been more bad news—and honestly, she was taking it surprisingly well. Actually…well, no—no, she wasn't. The angrier she was, the quieter she was. And the fact that she was this quiet scared him half to death. And when they got to the head common room, the group was lounging around doing…nothing productive. And when E.J whisked past all of them and to the room that had to be hers, Remus took off in her direction, making Sirius scoff.

"Not now, Pads. She's not feeling too well." James said, sitting down and looking around. When no one said anything, James looked at Kay who was lying down on a couch and raised his eyebrows. "McGonagall will be here in a bit. It's a small Gryffindor meeting, so, you guys will have to leave." Kay looked at him and closed her eyes before getting up.

"Fine. But, write me." She said, kissing his cheek and pulling Emily away from Sirius, who looked grateful. Once those two were gone, Sirius looked at James.

"Liar." He sang, making James look at him and shrug.

"Are you complaining?" Sirius said nothing and looked away. Again…there was silence, until E.J and Remus walked out of her room about twenty minutes later. I mean, come on, man. How could they really have been silent for that twenty minutes? I don't mean silence as in _awkward word-here-and awkward-word-there_. I mean silence as in dead silence. Nada was going on. But, as soon as Remus and E.J walked in, Sirius stood at attention and stared at them, before his nostrils flared and his kissed his teeth. Remus was walking E.J down the stairs and she chuckled sadly, before they sat on the couch together, like a couple that's been together for quite some time and had already figured out where they stood in the others' eyes. They were completely comfortable sitting there together, and that's what made this little charade so damn believable. She curled into him, laughed with him, held his hand, joked with him, and kissed him like they were an actual couple. So, even those who doubted their relationship couldn't actually doubt it, because there was amazing chemistry there. Slowly, Lily smiled at them and began to accept what she believed. And what she believed was that E.J was her friend, and that this girl was crazy and an amazing friend. So much more, but nothing less.

"E.J, what's wrong?" Lily asked, making E.J look at James, even while Remus played with her hair. James inhaled deeply and looked at them.

"She's been suspended indefinitely." He said, making E.J scoff. "And there'll be a hearing. And, the parents of the girls are accusing her of kidnapping…saying that she endangered the lives of their children and harmed them. Her father will be heading the case against her, and if she is found guilty, she'll be going to Azkaban. Oh- and this whole thing is about her being charged with the murder of three ministry officials."

"You mean the death eaters that tried to kill her?" Lily asked, making James nod.

"Yes." James said, nodding. "That is what I mean."

"No, wait- you guys are serious." Lily said, making E.J bury her head in Remus' neck and whine, while he cradled her head and played with her curls. For a minute, no one but Remus said anything. And all he was doing was whispering comforting words into her hair while he rubbed her back and palmed her head. There was of course through the scoffing that Sirius was doing as he muttered under his breath. Then, James looked at Lily and nodded again.

"And they took her wand." He said, making Lily close her eyes. That was like a frigging red flag. The ministry didn't just take your wand away for anything. The wand being taken away usually preceded being carted off to prison, and they all knew that. But, Lily reopened her eyes and looked at them all.

"Well, what are we going to do?" she asked, making E.J shake her head.

"Absolutely nothing. I'm not going. They're gonna have to just throw me in prison." E.J said, making Lily look at her.

"E.J, this is not a joke. This is your life."

"No, Lily dear, those two words are synonymous. My life _is_ a joke."

"Come on, E.J. Why are you being like this?" E.J looked up.

"I did everything that they say I did. Self defense or not. Well- no…I didn't fire off any unforgivable curses, but I took the girls, and I…I mean, I endangered them."

"You saved their lives."

"But at what cost? A month of misery, and sleep deprivation, and running—playing dead, crawling through mud and having their teeth pulled. Having them have to see their own corpses on the floor- having them watch me perform dark magic, it _wasn't_ worth it."

"Which parents are for the hearing?"

"The important ones." E.J said, running her had through her hair and rolling her eyes. "Mayan's parents."

"What's so special about Mayan?" Sirius asked, making E.J laugh.

"You couldn't tell by her hair color and eyes?" E.J asked, making them all look at her as they tried to remember which one Mayan was. Mayan was the little girl with golden brown hair that had an undertone of orange red whenever the light hit it. Her eyes were also an ember color. "She's a sun goddess. By the time she's 15, she'll be able to kill people anywhere in the world, just by looking at the sun." If you didn't know, a sun goddess is slang for a supernova firewitch. A supernova firewitch is a firewitch who gains immense power from the sun or anything that the sun gives energy or power to, which is essentially everything. If tended to without caution, the powers of a supernova firewitch can be cataclysmic, and the chances of finding one are one in a million.

"Hold on, that little princess is a supernova firewitch?" Lily asked, making E.J smile and nod her head.

"That's why she asked if the bad men would kill her." Remus said, making E.J nod. "She's probably had people trying to kill her for her entire life." At a time like this, when people were turning up missing and being killed day by day, a supernova firewitch is no longer considered a person. They're considered a weapon of mass destruction. And for fear that the wrong person will hone the power of said firewitch or wizard, people attempt to wipe them out even before they realize their power. Mayan, from what E.J knew, had been the victim of many failed murder attempts.

"Yes, and it was so difficult to travel with her, because we didn't have a regulator…" E.J said, making them all stare at her. E.J stopped midsentence, and looked at them. "A regulator is a regular weather witch. The two work to create a balance in the same group or atmosphere. For every firewitch that you have, you need a regulator weather witch. The reason why—weather witches can only generate weather that generates from the absence of weakness of sun."

"Wait—what?" Sirius asked, making E.J look at him. "Weather witch?"

"A witch who by birth can control weather. They're like the magical counterparts of firewitches. Except, with Mayan, I'd have needed two weather witches. We only had _another_ firewitch, whose parents are _also_ for the hearing."

"Hold on, so, the girl who he wants…the girl who he wants, the reason that you did all that you did was for this little girl, and her parents are the ones that are pushing for this hearing." Sirius said, making E.J sigh.

"Look, it doesn't matter. The parents are right. Leaving with Mayan and without a regulator could have killed us, especially because she needs to release double the sun energy that she absorbs, or it will kill her."

"Then how did you make it three weeks?"

"I poisoned her." E.J said, making them all look at her. "There's this potion, undetectable—created by a witch who studied supernovas for her whole career. She created a potion that converts energy into bile."

"That could kill her." Lily said, making E.J nod.

"Not if you do it right." E.J closed her eyes. "The trick with the potion is slipping it into food—the worst sorts of food for children, vegetables. It helps the gag reflex, making it easier and making them more prone to vomiting."

"Who taught you that potion, E.J? That's restricted—and it could kill her."

"Mayan releasing energy could've killed her faster, because she can't control it. She can't even do a fire breath without almost burning herself. What was I thinking?" E.J muttered, making Remus look at her and lean his forehead against hers.

"Do you not understand that you saved their lives, and that you were almost killed by death eaters twice?" Remus asked, as he brushed his lips over her forehead. E.J shrugged.

"It doesn't matter, because in black and white I've done exactly as they say." Wow…how do you save someone that won't save themselves? James looked at her for a minute before he sighed and went to his room. When he came out an hour later, E.J and Remus were on the couch…doing…well, you know. Well, not that, but…I mean, they looked like 20 more minutes there, and they would be heading for it. So, he cleared his throat, making E.J open her eyes and look at him. However, the creepy part is that, she didn't really stop, she kinda just multi tasked, speaking to James with her eyes while kissing Remus.

"Okay, E.J, that's scary, so stop before I start to hose you both down." James said, making E.J sit up and look at him, even though she was straddling Remus.

"What?" E.J asked, making James look at her.

"Your mother is on her way." E.J's eyes widened and she stared at James, making him nod. "Yeah, I called her."

"Are you serious?" E.J asked, making James nod.

"Dumbledore asked me to, when I told him that you weren't going to take this seriously."

"You talk too much, James." E.J growled and she began to pant nervously. Then she rolled off of Remus and walked out of the head common room, making James run after her. When he got outside, E.J popped up out of nowhere and punched him in the face, making him hold his nose. "You _know_ what she's going to make me do now."

"That hurt." James said, making E.J punch him in the same spot again. "Okay- _that_ hurt." Then E.J tapped his nose with her wand twice. "Yeah, I know what she'll make you do."

"And you know that I don't want to do that."

"I know." James said softly. "But I also know that it's the one thing that you have right now. And it'll get you off the hook. So, you, your mom, and Dumbledore are going to the ministry tomorrow morning." E.J closed her eyes and looked off to the right, before she walked back into the common room, where Remus was gathering his things. E.J looked at him and raised her eyebrows.

"You're leaving me?" she asked, making him smile and kiss her cheek.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He said against her cheek, making her laugh and kick him on the bottom as he walked out. When he was gone, James just looked at E.J for a minute before he shook his head.

"What?" she asked, making him shake his head and say goodnight.

The next morning, an editorial was run about E.J. It was so much worse than the editorial that they'd run about her a few days earlier, and this time it involved interviews with the parents of the little girls and it was all about the charges that were being pressed against her. And when she got back to the school with her mother, people looked at her with even more hate and question than they had the night that she came back. That of course, prompted a group of Slytherins to corner her once her mom had gone, making E.J just look at them and shake her head. What could she do? She had no wand, and the world knew that. However, with a blink of her eye, they all collapsed, and E.J walked away unscathed, making the other students that just watched stare at her in shock After that, she avoided people that whole day and decided to walk around the grounds. Of course, hanging out in the forest was frowned upon, but her life was shit anyway, so…what more could the world do to her? While she was out there, she was surrounded by Thestrals and other mythical creatures that took an immediate liking to her. And then there was Hagrid. She had never really spoken to the gentle giant, not as much as she'd like to. But, there was no time like the present.

"Can you see them?" she asked, when he noticed her petting something that was mostly supposed to be invisible. Hagrid nodded his head and then shook his head.

"I'm mostly saddened that you can see them." He said, making E.J shrug her shoulders and shake her head.

"The first time is the hardest, but after the third time, it's not the worst thing in the world. You're kind of just happy that you don't watch anyone suffer. But then you get really scared when you begin to wish that they had." She said, shaking her head at her own loud thought and making Hagrid hold his hand out to her. "There have to be things worse than death."

"Like what?"

"Like…being in a world full of possibilities and still not being able to know truth." E.J said, before she wiped her moist eyes. Hagrid touched her shoulder gently, and then lifted her up onto a high up tree stump, before sitting down also. That tree stump was huge. "I've never killed anyone, Hagrid. I just can't understand why this is happening to me." All of a sudden, she heard branches rustling, before she saw Sirius, James, Remus, and Lily walking around and looking around.

"It says that she's right here." James said, making E.J groan, before Hagrid helped her off of the stump. When they saw her, James looked at her.

"You can cry?" he asked in shock, making E.J look at him. "I'm sorry, I've just never seen it happen."

"Guys, I was just talking to Hagrid." E.J said, looking at Hagrid and smiling. "We'll talk again, if I'm not in prison." Hagrid touched her head and smiled. "I'm E.J, by the way."

"I know who you are, E.J." Hagrid said, before he waved at them, then walked off into the woods. When he was gone, they were all looking at her.

"You don't have a wand. Why would you come out here without a wand?" Sirius asked, making E.J look around at them, before she just began to walk off. "E.J, what's wrong with you?"

"I'm not too eager about being reprimanded after five hours of groveling and pleading my innocence. But, this should make the world a better place…I am most likely going to _prison_. And today, I had to publicly apologize to the wives of the men that tried to kill me, because that's what the chairs of the Wizengamot wanted me to do. And I couldn't label them Death Eaters, because they were trialing me and that would slant the crowd. All the evidence that was had was from my wand, because the wands of the death eaters _mysteriously_ disappeared, and so…there's no real evidence. And when I noted that there was no unforgiveable on my wand, they said no, my test scores showed my promise in the arts of magic, so they didn't know what I could do. So, I was reprimanded for being a _good student_. And so, in conclusion, my case is against me, I'm not allowed to have character witnesses, and there are no witnesses to the crime. And for the kidnapping and harassment suit, all of the little girls, including Mayan, have turned against me. And the families of the girls who died are also against me, because _I_ didn't die that night. So…that is what is wrong with me. I am going to prison because I didn't drag those little girls or myself to our deaths. And the one thing that I can do will do more harm than good. So…there you have it. Excuse me if I don't wish to live my last few days in desolation and the isolation of the castle, while everyone there stares at me like I'm a monster, including the people of my house. And I don't regret anything that I did, because I can't close my eyes without seeing and hearing Mayan ask me if they're going to kill her. And I can't close my eyes without seeing that man grab Mayan up before I hit him with a stunner. And then there's you guys. You guys tiptoe around me, so much so that even when I feel like I'm going to die…I also feel like my friends are afraid of me or afraid for me…either way, it's never going to be the same. And neither am I…so…now you know." E.J said, before she turned around and began to lead them out of the forest. Well…what was there to say after that? There was nothing to say after that. When they got back to the castle, E.J walked straight to her room, making the others sit around the common room and wonder what they could do to help their friend.

"So, what're we gonna do to help E.J?" Sirius asked, making them all look at him.

"I thought you were mad at her." Lily said. Her statement made Sirius stare at her, before he shook his head.

"She's our best friend. She's my best friend—I can't see one reason not to help her." Lily looked around, running her hand over her face and looking at Sirius.

"What about your family?" she asked, making them all look at her. They didn't really talk about Sirius' family because it wasn't a pleasant topic. Her words made him look down for a minute…not angrily, just uncomfortably. Lily had a point, yes, but doing this would connect Sirius to his family in a way that he neither wanted, nor imagined.


End file.
